Always the Sidekick
by Destyne
Summary: The Harry Potter books from Ron's POV. OoP spoilers. Eventual RHr pairing. Rating will probably change later.
1. Default Chapter

ADVANCE \d4This is my first Ron fic.  I hope you enjoy it.  I would like to thank my beta readers who are so great and I really appreciate them.  Now, on with the show…..

ADVANCE \d4

**Always the Sidekick**

** ~The Chronicles of a Weasley~ **

"Another bleeding boy.  They pulled us out of school for another bleeding boy," a stalky red haired eleven-year-old said under his breath. "As if we don't already have enough."

 "Charles," a pudgy light-brown-haired woman scolded, licking her finger and straightening out a cowlick on the boy's head, "Does your mother know you talk like that?"

 "Sorry, Aunt Virginia," Charlie muttered. 

"Everyone ready?" Virginia Hatcher asked watching the proud four-year-old Percy fasten the buckle on his shoe. "Bill, did you find the twins?" She hollered up the stairs when he had successfully fastened it. 

A tall, thin, thirteen-year-old appeared at the top of the steps, clutching two squirming toddlers by the ears. "They were hiding in the cauldron cupboard," he stated.

 In this family, it was not unusual to have things like cauldron cupboards. They were as common as a broom cupboard would be to a Muggle. That's you, by the way. Muggles are people with no magical talent. To someone like a Weasley, a Muggle was as strange as a Wizard would be to you. "Honestly boys," Virginia said, eyeing the twins who were being lead downstairs covered in black cauldron dust. "They'll never let you into Esmeralda's Maternity Ward looking like that." She pulled out her wand and produced a washcloth that proceeded to scrub the two-year-olds clean.            

"Virginia," a voice came from the fireplace in the kitchen.      

 "Arthur," Virginia abandoned her attempt to clean the boys and hurried to the fireplace, where a man with hair the color of orange flames sat.

 "We are all ready." She said, slightly out of breath.

 "Good, Molly is asking for the boys." 

Virginia became distracted by the crashing noise coming from the other room. 

Arthur sighed, only knowing too well what his sons must be doing.  "Well, we'll see you soon. I'll wait by this fireplace." And with a pop Arthur Weasley's head was gone.

 The baby boy, wrapped in his proud mother's arms, was now sleeping quietly. He had no idea of? The life that lay ahead of him. He had no clue that it would be more difficult than the journey he'd just taken down the birth canal. All he cared was that now he was warm and a comforting voice was singing quietly to him. 

_Hush hush my boy_

_Little Weasley boy _

_Hush hush abye. _

  


Over the next several years, this baby, Ronald as they would come to call him, grew.  His playmate, someone he couldn't remember life without his sister growing all the while beside him.   And where Virginia, or Ginny as she would be known, was the girl they'd always wanted, most of the time Ron got shunted aside.  When Ron took his first steps it was not a big deal, but when Ginny stood up for the first time, only three days after Ron's first solo ride on a broomstick around the yard unnoticed by anyone, the whole house erupted in applause.  

"Oh she's a clever one," Arthur would say.  "Just barely eight months old and standing already."  He beamed at the little girl who had just enough hair to know it too would be flame red.

"I stood at eight months too," Ron said quietly.  At least that's what his mother had told him.  But nobody seemed to hear him.  Ron picked up his teddy bear and toddled out of the room.

And so seemed to be his luck.  His whole childhood was overshadowed by two rowdy twins, always making mischief, a brother who was too smart for his own good, and a little sister, who was a dream come true to every other Weasley.  And on occasion, Ron would admit, she wasn't that bad, but she got whatever she wanted.  Mum seemed to remember her favorite color was pink and always made her Weasley sweater that color.  Mum seemed to know what her favorite meal was.  When she made Ron's favorite dish, it was merely coincidence.  Ginny didn't have to wear her older brothers' drawers because it seemed foolish to buy new ones when there were so many already in the house.  She wasn't forgotten, as Ron was, in the potions store one day left wondering if they would ever notice he was gone. 

There were simply too many Weasleys, and more times then he liked to think, Ron felt he was the easiest to lift out.  He was the one they were hoping was the girl. He was the one that didn't seem to fit anywhere.  The twins, well, you couldn't not notice them.  Percy was brilliant and would succeed at anything he did.  Plus he was the miracle baby that they'd had when Molly wasn't sure she could conceive again.  Charlie was the best Quidditch player Hogwarts had seen in years, and Bill was Head Boy. Ron just tried to stay out of the way.  

So was the case when he boarded the Hogwarts Express on September 1, 1991.  His first day at Hogwarts.  They hadn't made as big of a deal about it as they had when everyone else started. The twins had bewitched the doors on the house so they wouldn't open, and it took Molly ages to fix it.  They nearly missed the train.  He just wanted to find an empty compartment and be by himself, something he didn't get much of at home.  Instead he found a compartment with one lone boy in it.  A boy he'd heard about since he could remember hearing about anything.  A boy who would change his life.  He found Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost five years since that day on the Hogwarts Express when Ron met Harry. And in those five years the two had been through horrific terrors and incredible excitement. Ron never knew it was possible to have a friend like Harry. Someone he cared about like a brother, yet wasn't a brother. 

Ron stirred in his bed. The sun was beaming through his window on the top floor of the Burrow. It took him only a minute to realize that night was the last night he would spend in his bed. Today they were going to Grimmuald Place. The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. The reason his parents had given was so they would be closer to the Order, to help out more, but Ron knew the real reason. 

He had only been home from Hogwarts a week when he heard yelling coming from downstairs but hadn't thought much of it. Ron assumed it was just his mother yelling at the twins. He continued reading his magazine on the Chudley Cannons. It was only when Fred and George knocked on his door that he realized his mother wasn't yelling at them. 

The twins entered Ron's room, closely followed by a stressed-looking Ginny. 

"Are you hearing this?" George asked Ron, tearing the magazine from his hands.

"Hey, I was reading that," Ron said grumpily. 

"Well, listen." Fred said, handing him an Extendible ear and putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder to comfort her.

When Ron strained his ears, he could hear into the kitchen.

"He's unstable. He's been making up stories for ages, and if you keep on pretending you believe them he'll just keep doing it."

"We aren't pretending, Percy," Ron heard his father say.

"So since you believe Harry you don't believe Fudge?"  Percy shouted. 

"I believe Fudge is setting the entire world up for disaster if he keeps refusing to look at the facts."

"The facts?" Percy said. "The fact is that Harry has been making up incredible stories since he was eleven. Nobody really knows what happened when he went to get the Sorcerer's Stone. He dragged Ron through the forbidden forest. He's troubled. And you can't over look the fact that Sirius Black happened to disappear the night Harry met him. What if Harry is in league with Black? He's dangerous."

Ron looked around the room at his siblings. None of them knew Sirius was really framed and was sacrificing greatly to protect Harry. He was suddenly glad his mother hadn't told any of the other children about Sirius. Percy would have told Fudge for sure. His room was so quiet he could hear breathing coming from Ginny. Ron went back to listening.

"I can't live in a house with people who refuse to accept the truth." 

Ron's glance met Fred's, and Fred looked like he wanted to run downstairs and punch Percy. They heard a door slam, and then it was quiet. Only because they had on the extendible ears could they hear the muffled sobs of their mother. 

Yeah, Ron knew the real reason they were going to Grimmuald Place was because his mother couldn't bare to walk past Percy's empty room anymore. He tried not to think about it. 

His parents had tried to conceive for years after Charlie and they'd had no luck. They tried every spell and charm they knew until one day a wizard came to them with an experimental charm. They were hesitant at first, but Molly wanted a daughter so badly that after a few more months they gave in and tried the charm. Before this charm they had quite a good amount of galleons in Gringotts, but this single charm would drain all their money. Still, it would be worth it for Molly to finally have her little girl. It only took one time and Molly was with child again. Overjoyed and relieved, Percy came into the world. Done hoping she could have any more children, she just accepted she would never have a daughter and concentrated on the three lovely boys she had.

About the time Bill started Hogwarts, however, Molly was feeling the need to try again for a baby. Taking all the money they had saved over the past few years, they tried a less effective charm that cost quite a bit less money. Their bank account drained yet again, and few frustrating months of trying, eventually the twins came. 

"Some people just can't have daughters," Molly's sister Virginia said. It seemed now that she was done having children. The twins were precocious even at that age. They seemed to time their fussiness to compliment each other. Just as Molly would get one content, the other would fuss. She was lucky with those two to have Charlie at home to help with Percy, who was quite an easygoing toddler. Percy didn't need much attention; he was perfectly content to be read to. When Charlie started Hogwarts the next year, and Molly's time was ragged, Percy taught himself how to read. 

It seemed like Molly had finally got the house running smoothly again. Arthur had built a playroom just under the attic and when Molly'd had enough of the twins she could put them in there. It was a surprise now when Molly was so tired and sick all the time. She couldn't figure what was wrong. It was summer, and there were no illnesses going around. All the children were home, luckily, so she was able to rest while the older children took care of the younger ones. But when it was time for Hogwarts to start up again, Molly couldn't deny it anymore. There was something terribly wrong with her. She'd been sick for months, and though her announcements that it was the twins literally making her sick and tired had been humorous at first, there was nothing funny about how she felt. Taking her three-year-old and her one-year-old twins with her she went to see a medi-witch.

"You're going to have a baby," the witch announced happily. Molly looked at the three boys she had with her, the twins trying desperately to get out of the cuddle charm that was keeping them in their buggy, and smiled. She loved her sons, but something inside her told her this time was special. This baby was the girl. She knew it. She even went home that evening to her husband and baked a pink cake with the word "baby" charmed on it. This time her little girl was coming.

"Ron, we are leaving in two hours; will you be packed by then?" he heard his mother's voice. 

 "All right," Ron sighed, finally getting out of bed. 

He stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen of the Burrow and found it in a state unlike any other he'd seen. There were boxes everywhere, things in them, but the kitchen was still stocked full of stuff. It didn't look like they were packing to move out, just putting some old things away. When Ron looked into one box he saw pictures, drawings, an old stuffed animal and a blanket. He then realized these were Percy's things. Were they going to send these things to him? 

"Breakfast, Ron," his mother said, putting a plate of bangers and eggs on the table for him.

"Like I was saying," George said, sitting across from Fred, already dressed and ready to go, "just burn the stuff."

It was clear almost immediately that he was talking about the box of Percy's things.

"Percy owled and asked Mum and Dad for all his things," Fred said to Ron as Ron put a sausage into his mouth. 

"The git," George said. At this, Molly whacked the back of his head with her hand.

"Ouch, Mum," he said, rubbing it.

"Well, you shouldn't talk about your brother that way," she said, but something in her voice told them there was more to it than that. 

The rest of breakfast was filled with small talk, and an hour and a half later they were on their way to Grimmuald Place.   
  


"Budge up. God you take up space," George mumbled.

 They were all cramped into a small object like a trunk. It was quite amazing, actually, that they were all able to fit in there. 

"When was the last time you brushed your teeth? Your breath stinks like cabbage." Ron said snidely.

"Shut it, git," George retorted.

"Boys," Molly said sternly. "We won't go anywhere if you can't be quiet."

The trunk was dark and smelled like the air after a rainstorm. Now, with all the people crammed in there, it was starting to get the smell of bodies just after a rainstorm.

"Fred, your elbow is poking into my ribs," Ginny said.

"Sorry," Fred said, shifting his weight. 

"Ouch. That was my head you just knocked," Ron said.

"It won't hurt anything," Fred said in an amused voice.

"BOYS," Molly said again. They were silent. Then Molly began a chant Ron had never heard before. It sounded like nonsense words. But moments later he felt movement from the trunk. His stomach felt like it was floating, and George's breath no longer seemed that important. If anyone else was talking he wouldn't have been able to tell. There seemed to be a whirring noise in his ear. He could still feel bodies around him, but his head spun and he felt disoriented enough that he couldn't tell who the bodies belonged to. Then with a jolt the trunk stopped moving.

"Here we are," Molly said cheerfully, like her body hadn't just all contorted and felt like it got caught in a blender.

A moment later the air seemed lighter, and he was blinded by a light. The trunk had opened, and he stepped out of it into the darkest house he'd ever been in.


	3. Chapter 3

Their first few nights in Grimmuald Place were filled with muffled cries, echoing screams, and breaking glass. 

            Arthur had come home from work that day and told the family that he'd seen Percy at work and tried to talk to him.  Percy's reply was, "I'm sorry Arthur, I just really don't have time now.  Very busy."  This sent Molly into a fit of tears, and she had to leave the room.

            They also discovered almost immediately that if they didn't whisper they would wake up the horrid portrait of Mrs. Black.  If she could, Ron was sure she would come out of her portrait and murder everyone in her house.

            Then there was Sirius.  He was not doing well at all.  They found him in the kitchen, a jug of Fire Whiskey half full and him looking very sleepy.  This used to be his house, or at least his family's house, and he and Lupin had moved in only a week before.  Sirius was often found in front of a bottle of whiskey and usually got into yelling battles with his mother's portrait.   

            The first night there Ron lay awake in his room.  It was very large, and often strange noises came from it.  He wished he were back at the Burrow.  At least the noises that filled his room there were identifiable as the ghoul.  He couldn't tell what sorts of things were making the odd noises in his room.  It wasn't possible for a ghost to kill a person, was it?  He didn't want to think about that anyway.  He was startled a moment later by a knock on his door.

            "Ron, it's me.  Are you awake?"  Ron's sister was standing in his doorway, wearing her nightgown and holding a lamp.  

            "Ginny?  Is everything alright?"  Ron asked, crossing the room and pulling the door open.

            "I couldn't sleep.  This place is creepy."  Ginny walked into his room and placed the lamp on a nearby table.

            "I'm sure this room is creepier then yours," Ron said.

He looked at her peculiarly.  It was unusual for Ginny to come to him.  She was quite a bit closer to the twins and he would have assumed she would rather be in their room.  They were a flight up however.

            "Do you mind if I just kip in here.  I can lay on the floor."

            "Don't be silly, Ginny.  Of course you can sleep in here, and you don't have to kip on the floor, there's a bed in that wall if you just pull it down."

            "Oh," Ginny said.  And that night he didn't have to sleep alone.  He and Ginny were talking into the night and the next night.  Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

            About a week later news came from Hermione.  

            "Her parents are going on a second honeymoon to Saigon.  Bit of an odd place to honeymoon, don't you think?"  Ron asked, looking up from the parchment at his parents.

            They just smiled and said, "I think any place would be fine for a honeymoon."

            Ron looked back at the letter.

            _They are looking for someone to look after me while they're gone.  I was going to stay with an auntie in Wales, but I figured it would be interesting to be so close to the Order and spend time there.  Is it all right with your parents?_

            Ron looked up again.  "She wants to come here for the summer.  That all right?"

            Molly smiled again.  Ron was starting to wonder if something was up.  "Yes, that's fine by us.  We will need to talk to her parents again, of course, but she's stayed at the Burrow before, so I'm sure it will all work out fine."  

            And three days later, Hermione arrived.

            There was a knock on Ron's door.  He'd just climbed into the covers.  What now?  If it were the twins wanting him to test some new fruit that would turn the eater into a dragon he'd kill them.  He sighed and opened the door to see Hermione standing in front of it in her pajamas.

            "I couldn't sleep," she said simply.  She walked past Ron and sat down on the old armchair in the dark corner.

            "Well, come in then," he muttered to himself, only just now realizing he was only wearing the bottoms to his pajamas.  He walked over to his dresser and pulled the top on.

            "Have you heard from Harry?"  She asked.  He could tell she was watching him put his shirt on.  He wished she'd stop. 

            "He sounds a little annoyed with us, but I think he's fine."  Ron leaned against his dresser.  The silent tension in the room was so thick.  He began to wish she would just leave.

            "Well, I don't think he's fine.  I don't think he'll be fine for a long time.  Ron, he just saw someone murdered.  He just saw You-Know-Who come back to life.  And now he's in that Muggle home where he doesn't know of anything that's going on.  Then there's all this rubbish they're printing about him in the Prophet.  Really, Ron, how can you think he'll be fine?" 

            Ron hated it when Hermione was a know-it-all like this.  What was worse was she was usually right.  Harry always claimed that was why they liked her, but Ron wasn't sure.  It made him mental the first time he met her on the Hogwarts Express and it made him mental still, nearly five years later.

            "Hermione, I'm tired," he began.  But then he stopped.  She looked down at her feet.  There was something else on her mind.

            "What is it?" Ron asked.

            "I'm not sure you'd understand.  You probably aren't the best person to talk to about this.  I tried Ginny, but she's still a bit young to know how I feel."

            Uh oh.  This wasn't girl stuff was it?  Ron didn't want any of that. But Hermione continued.  "It's Viktor," then she looked at Ron's face.

            "Viktor Krum?"  He asked.

            "Yes, he still writes me.  I was supposed to see him this summer, in fact.  But I'm just not comfortable with that yet."  She looked at her hands.  "I would talk to Harry about this, but well, he's not here.  And it's keeping me up."  She looked up at Ron who had an expression on his face he wasn't even sure what meant.

            He felt anger and resentment, at whom he didn't know yet, and he felt something else.  An emotion he was familiar with.  Jealousy.  Of Harry?  He didn't know, but it was more likely he was jealous of someone else.  Krum.

            "Hermione, if it makes you uncomfortable, then you don't have to do anything, right?  I mean, he's not even in the general area.  You're worrying about someone who's thousands of miles away and something that will never happen."

            "What do you mean will never happen?"  Hermione snapped.

            "Well, you aren't seriously considering staying with him are you?  He's out of school now. He's old."  

            "I have seriously considered it, that's why I'm here.  Are you daft?"

            Ron held in his anger, he really didn't want to start a fight with her now.  He really just wanted to go to sleep.   

            "Hermione, it really doesn't matter to me," he said, and he tried to crawl into his bed.  Then he realized it did matter to him.  He didn't want her to go to Bulgaria.  Why?  He couldn't tell.  

            Hermione huffed and headed toward the door.  

"Wait," Ron said, surprising even himself.  Hermione turned and looked at him questionably.  "Um, I was just wondering how your summer studying is going?"  He really didn't want her to leave.  Ginny wasn't sleeping in his room anymore and he hated the odd noises it made.  

Hermione looked at him and then sat back in the old chair.  "Well, Morgana the Mad was interesting to read about, but I really think she got a little carried away with her anti-smell potion.  I mean who cares, really, if the flowers didn't smell…."  She continued, but Ron just smiled and stopped listening.  This was his Hermione.  


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Thanks to everyone who is reading this and reviewing.  Also thanks to the beta readers who make it a little easier to do this.

  I would like to say I'm finding the first part of this hard to write, I hope it hasn't been hard to read.  Some really good stuff is coming up after 5th year…if we could just get past this.  ;)  But just keep in mind it will get better as I go.  

Chapter 4

            Ron woke up the next morning surprised at how much his neck hurt, and then he realized it was because he'd fallen asleep in the old armchair.  Hermione was curled up in his bed.  They'd spent half the night talking, and he couldn't remember falling asleep.  He stretched his arms up over his head and moaned at the pain he now felt in his back.  

            Hermione stirred and then woke up a moment later.  "Morning," she said groggily.  Her bushy hair was flattened and she had pillow marks on the side of her face.  Ron smiled.

            "Morning."  Ron replied,  "I guess we fell asleep."  

            "Looks that way," Hermione said, assessing the room.  "I haven't sleep that well since I left Hogwarts," Hermione stretched.

            Ron wished he could say the same.  He rubbed his neck.

            Hermione stood up and walked to the door.  "I'll see you downstairs," she said opening the door and walking out.

            Ron tried to remember when he fell asleep last night.  They had talked about everything from school to family.  Ron hadn't known that Hermione had a brother who died when he was a baby.  It surprised him, since he'd known her for almost five years.  "Well, it's not something you bring up in casual conversation is it?" she said to him.  

            The next night was the same.  And the night after that.  Hermione would come to his room after Ginny went to sleep and they would stay up talking until their eyelids drooped and they were exhausted.  Ron pulled down the Murphy bed in the wall and Hermione got in his bed and they lay there.  Ron explained Quidditch to the fullest extent of his knowledge, probably boring Hermione to death, and she told him all about arithmancy and how it was used to create great spells.  Ron wondered when they would run out of things to talk about, but to his surprise after a week of the same routine, they were still talking about new things.  

            "What did they think of that?"  Hermione giggled as she laid on her stomach on Ron's bed, her head propped in her hands.

            "They just thought it was one of the gnomes, not Fred and George," Ron laughed.  There was a thumping on the window, and Ron shot up when he saw a white snowy owl at his window.  He opened it and let in Hedwig, Harry's owl.  She had three envelopes in her beak, one for him, one for Hermione and one for Sirius.  Ron took his letter and Hermione's and opened his bedroom door so Hedwig could find Sirius.  

            "What is it?" Hermione asked, walking towards him and taking her letter.

            "Harry wants us to tell him everything we know," Ron said glumly.  He hated not being able to talk to Harry.      

            "Well, we don't know much, do we?"  Hermione said, but she too looked glum.  Only a moment later was there another rapping on the door and Hedwig was back.   

            "Ouch!"  Ron hollered as Hedwig pecked at him.  "Geroff you bloody bird," Ron put his arms over his head and swatted her away, but then she moved on to Hermione.  Hermione guarded her face with her hands, but in doing so had no means of swatting Hedwig away.  Ron crossed to her and again swatted Hedwig away, opening his window and guiding her out.  He went back to Hermione who still had her hands over her face.  

            "I think she's gone now," Ron said.  And at that instant tripped over a pile of books that had fallen in the mayhem with Hedwig.  He landed on Hermione and they fell to the floor.  Ron was lying on top of her.  He turned scarlet red and quickly jumped off.

            "Sorry," he mumbled.  But when he looked down at Hermione she was smiling.  

            "It's all right," she said. 

            Two days later, Harry arrived.

            Harry presented a new obstacle.  He was understandably mad and very preoccupied with the events in his life.  The most frustrating thing about this was he didn't want to tell Ron about it.  He had suddenly closed himself off.  He wouldn't talk about Cedric Diggory or Voldemort or anything that Hermione had tried to convince Ron he needed to talk about.  

            Things hadn't changed until Harry's hearing with the Ministry for which his suspension from Hogwarts was lifted, and he seemed sort of back to normal.

            The day before they were to return to Hogwarts Fred and George gave them their school letters.  Ron opened it, expecting to find the usual book list.  He looked at the letter that read, 

_Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley_

_You have been chosen to be a prefect for Gryffindor.  Your prefect duties will extend this year and into the next if we deem your duties satisfactory.  Your responsibilities will be explained farther on the Hogwarts Express where we will meet with the prefects from the other years and houses.  Please attend this short meeting immediately after departing from Platform 9 3/4._

_Sincerely,_

_Minirva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

            He read over it three times, and even though it said his name on the letter he flipped the envelope over, checking to make sure he didn't get Harry's.  When Harry finally addressed him, he handed him the badge.  Maybe it was a mistake.  Maybe something would happen when Harry held the badge, like with wands.  But Harry just smiled at him.  A peculiar smile.  One Ron hadn't seen on him before.  This badge should be Harry's, and Ron knew it and Harry knew it.  

            Ron sat on the stairway between the second and third floor staring at his prefects badge.  He didn't even notice when Hermione sat down next to him.  "What is it?"  She asked.

            He looked at her, Hedwig perched on her shoulder.  "What?"  He asked.

            "You're in deep thought, what's wrong?"  She asked again.

            He was quiet a moment. He knew telling her nothing was wrong wouldn't help.  She knew something was going on in his head.  "This," he said quietly holding the prefects badge up a little.

            "I don't understand?"  Hermione said.

            "I don't want it," Ron said grumpily.  

            "What do you mean you don't want it?  Ron, this can help your future.  It will give you some authority.  When you finish at Hogwarts it will mean something to say you were a prefect."

            "I don't want it," he said again.  "It should be Harry."

            Hermione sat next to him and put Hedwig on the banister.  "Dumbledore chose you, Ron," she said softly.

            "Then he really is going senile."

            "Don't let Harry hear you say that," she sighed.  He didn't say anything, just sat there with his head in his hands.  Finally Hermione said, in a voice barely audible, "Maybe we'll get to know each other a little better."  Ron looked at her questionably.  "I just feel you are so mysterious, and I've really enjoyed getting to know you here, and I hope maybe with both of us being prefects - " she stopped.  Her cheeks were turning pink.

            Ron smiled, "That could be one good thing to come out of this." 

            The next day on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione confidently led him to the front of the train where there was a sign that said _Prefects._  She smiled at him and then opened the compartment door.  

            "Weasley?"  Came the sneer from Draco Malfoy.  "Are you here to announce Potter, or are you simply following your beloved Mudblood to her seat?"  

            "He's a prefect, Malfoy," Hermione said, tugging on Ron's robes to encourage him to sit down and not pounce on Malfoy.

            "A prefect?  They made this git a prefect?"  Malfoy sniggered.

            "That's enough.  Let's get this meeting started so we can move to our own compartments," said the Head Girl, Melora Roscroft, a Ravenclaw. And she was sneering at Malfoy.  Much to his dismay, Ron noticed the head boy was also sniggering and wearing green with his robes.  A Slytherin?

            The meeting was dull and boring.  Their responsibilities seemed tedious.  He hadn't asked for this, why should he be forced to do this, Ron thought.

            On their way to find the compartment Harry was in Ron fumed.  "How could Dumbledore make that slimy Warrington Head Boy?"  

            "Ron, you need to put more trust in him.  He chose the best person for the job," Hermione peered into the glass window of the compartment they passed.  Nobody she recognized, so she kept walking.  

            "You know what other Slytherin was Head Boy?"  Ron didn't wait for her to answer.  "Tom Riddle.  And look what he became."

            "Ron, really, I don't think we need to worry.  And besides Melora seems very together.  I'm sure she'll make up for them.  Oh, here they are." Hermione stopped abruptly.  She slid the compartment door open.

            Inside was Neville Longbottom, his sister and Harry and another girl.  She was reading her magazine upside-down.  Ron made only a brief note of her.  He didn't realize then that she would be the one who would add chaos to his life, and help him realize where his heart lay.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron took virtually no notice of Luna Lovegood at first. She just seemed to be an intruder on him and his friends. He ignored just ignored her. Maybe she wouldn't even make herself known, but then she brought up Padma Patil.  
"You went to the Yule Ball with her," Luna said.  
Ron glared at her. "Yeah, I know I did," he said. Who was this person anyway?  
"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna said again. "She doesn't think you treated her very well because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I would have minded. I don't like dancing very much."  
His first thought was defense. He didn't want to go to the stupid Yule Ball in the first place. And then seeing Hermione there with Krum, well, that just compounded the matter. But he really didn't know how to dance, and that was the truth. Maybe he should have asked Luna instead, he thought.  
  
They were to patrol the corridors every hour. This job seemed boring, as there was never much rule-breaking going on in the small hallway of the train. As Ron and Hermione patrolled for the third time that day, he overheard a conversation in a compartment full of Hufflepuffs.  
"Well, there will be some openings this year," one of the boys said.  
"Are you thinking of trying out?" a girl asked.  
"Of course. Quidditch is the only thing that makes school bearable," the boy replied.  
It hadn't left Ron's mind since third year that there would be an opening on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This was the reason he'd asked his mother for a Cleansweep. He wouldn't let Harry know this. What if he was awful at Quidditch? What if, all those summers playing with his brothers, he was as horrible as they said he was? He had to stop thinking that. He wanted to play Quidditch more then anything, and he wasn't going to let his stinking fear of rejection get in his way. Not this time.  
  
Their journey to Hogwarts was almost complete. It was dark now, and Harry was quiet in the corner, trying to see the castle out the window. Ron watched him. His best mate. He hadn't been able to talk with Harry as much this summer as in the past, but he knew what Harry was thinking. He was going home. Ron smiled.  
Hermione brought him out of his reverie. "We'd better get changed."  
Ron got his robes out of his trunk. Harry followed suit, still not saying anything. Ron picked up his badge and looked at it, then tried to pin it on his robes, but he couldn't get it straight.  
"Here, let me," Hermione said, taking the badge from Ron. Ron stood upright trying to bring his chest out as Hermione pinned it to him. Her hand stopped momentarily on his chest, but then fell to the side, and Ron was sure it meant nothing. Did he want it to mean something?  
He looked at his reflection in the window. It looked perfect. It looked like it suited him. Maybe he was meant to be a prefect?  
  
After dinner in the Great Hall, it was his and Hermione's job to show the first years to their dorms. He led the young boys to the dorm room up two flights of stairs. The door said, "First Year". Ron opened the door, trying not to get too friendly with the little trolls. "If you need anything, Teddy Merlot is the sixth year prefect." Ron closed the door and headed down the stairs. He stopped at the stairway that looked into the common Room and saw Hermione trying to convince Crookshanks to go up to her dorm.  
"Need help?" Ron laughed.  
"He's got a mind of his own I tell you," she said sighing. She knew she was fighting a losing battle.  
"How are the first year boys?" She asked.  
"Fine I guess. What about the girls? Get them all tucked in?"  
"There are so many of them. Six. They all fit into the dorm, they must have expanded it magically or something. It was a huge room. But they all made it in safely." "They're a pretty big group this year then. Six girls and four boys." Ron didn't want to go up to his dorm yet, he was grasping at anything to keep Hermione there.  
"Yes, but that's good. More Gryffindors." Hermione stood there as well. Seeming to not want to go either. But after a moment she sighed and said, "Well, I must get to bed. Goodnight, Ron," she began to lean in to him, then stopped and straightened herself up and picked up Crookshanks.  
That was peculiar, Ron thought. But he headed up to his dorm only to quell a spat between Seamus and Harry.  
  
The wind felt so refreshing as it blew through his hair. It was so peaceful up in the air. Ron was surprised he'd been the first to find this grassy knoll just below the pond. He wasn't complaining though. He was able to fly and maneuver without worrying what people would think about him. It was, however, hard to practice Keeping when he had no Quaffle to block, or hoops to defend. He just tried to pretend they were there.  
He wondered if he should break down and tell Ginny so she could practice with him. But surely Ginny would tell the twins, then he'd only hear their teasing. "Trying to be like Charlie, eh?" He could hear them say. "Prefect and Quidditch champ? Well don't count on it, little brother." No, for sure he wouldn't tell Ginny. But then what about Harry? He knew Harry wouldn't tease him. Or would he? What if he told Harry he wanted to try out and Harry just laughed, or worse told him he was terrible and shouldn't waste his time? No, he wouldn't tell Harry either. He could practice on his own.  
He continued this routine every night that week and was surprised on Thursday when a voice called up to him.  
"What are you doing?" The voice asked.  
Ron stopped in mid air. He looked down to see one of his best friends looking up at him. He came down to the ground to greet her.  
"Why aren't you doing homework? We have loads," Hermione said.  
"I've already done it," he said defensively.  
Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "What is all this?" She asked again.  
"Just flying, is that a crime now?" Ron sneered.  
"Well, when you would rather mess around and fly then study it is, yes."  
What was she, his mother? "Stop nagging me. I've got it under control. If you don't mind, I sort of chose this spot so I could be alone." And Ron kicked up on his broom and was back in the air.  
  
The first prefects' meeting was that Saturday afternoon and he and Hermione arrived in the classroom on the sixth floor just in time.  
"It's very important you get to these meetings on time. We're only scheduled for an hour every third Saturday, which you will soon come to find is not nearly enough time to cover all the information." Melora looked annoyed. Ron could tell she was not a person to mess with.  
"Sorry," he mumbled and took a seat in the back of the classroom. Hermione however sat in the front and pulled out a parchment and quill. Did she think this was a class?  
Melora went on with some of their responsibilities and covered basic rules they were expected to enforce. Ron was not paying attention, but had his eyes on the Slytherins all bunched up on the right side of the classroom. It only took a moment to realize what they were doing. Ron noticed on a piece of parchment they had the word Mudblood written in bold green ink. He glared at the Slytherins. They all started sniggering about something until Melora stopped and looked at Warrington.  
"Would you like to take over the meeting?" She asked him, not amused.  
"No, you're doing fine," he said a smirk on his face.  
Ron tried to listen to the rest of the meeting, but kept one eye on the Slytherins. When the meeting was finally over, the group started to shuffle out until Ron and Hermione were the last ones there. Or at least they thought they were.  
"Going to go have a snog now," asked a sneering voice behind them.  
"Eat dung, Malfoy," Ron said.  
"You don't want your girlfriend to hear you talk like that do you Weasley?"  
"I'm not his girlfriend," Hermione said defiantly.  
Malfoy looked her up and down. It was a challenging look, as if he were telling her to speak to him again. "Pity. I'll bet you'd be a great shag. I could beat you into submission." but he wasn't able to get the rest of the sentence out. Ron had pounced on him.  
"Ron," Hermione yelled, pulling his robes and tearing him off Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy sneered at Ron. "Watch your back, Weasley." And he turned and left the room.  
"What did you do that for? Did you hear what he said?" Ron was fuming. He couldn't move.  
"I heard. But it wouldn't do anyone any good to do anything to Malfoy. He'd have you in detention before you say uncle."  
Ron came out of his fury momentarily. "Uncle?"  
Hermione sighed, "It's a Muggle term. It means you surrender. It doesn't matter. The point is Malfoy was trying to provoke you so he could put you in detention. Don't give him the satisfaction."  
Ron looked at her amazed. "Hermione. It was terrible what he said. Disgusting. How could you just sit there."  
"It's done. They're just words." Hermione said, but something in her voice told him it was more then that to her. She just didn't want to let on. Malfoy was the last person Hermione would let get to her. "Come on. Let's get back to the common room."  
  
As September grew into October, Ron had more pressing things on his mind. Quidditch was horrible. How could a sport he loved cause his so much grief and humiliation? He left every practice with the tiny shred of self-respect he had shattered.  
He also had one more thing for which Hermione kept nagging at him about. The group she wanted Harry to form. The group his sister named, Dumbledore's Army.  
Hermione seemed to be preoccupied enough with this, her House Elf hats and OWLs that she quickly left them alone. It was now that the much- needed time with Harry was available.  
The door room was empty when Ron went in. He collapsed on his bed, exhausted from another nightmarish Quidditch practice.  
"It wasn't that bad," Harry said to him, noticing the look of defeat on Ron's face.  
"I am terrible," Ron said.  
"Well, you'll do better for the game."  
Ron wished he could sound as sure. The Quidditch match against Slytherin was tomorrow. He just hoped he would die in his sleep, then he wouldn't have to play.  
  
This was a bad idea, Ron thought. He was perched fifty feet in the air on his broom guarding the hoops. He was almost sick when he woke up this morning. For the first time in his life he hated Quidditch.  
He took a breath and closed his eyes when he heard the whistle blow signaling the start of the game.  
It's just like at the Burrow, he told himself. See, there's Fred and George. Yeah, just a friendly game between brothers. He was so busy convincing himself that a Quaffel flew past him and into a hoop.  
"Ten points for Slytherin," Ron heard Lee Jordan announce. He wasn't just at the Burrow. And those noises coming from the crowd weren't coming from his sister.  
"Weasley is our King. Weasley is our King. He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King."  
Ron was going to be sick. What was he thinking? He couldn't play Quidditch. He was going to tell Angelina after the game he was quitting. He had no business even being in the air. He scanned the crowd, looking for something to keep his mind off how horrible of a Keeper he was. He found Ginny sitting next to a Ravenclaw boy and Luna Lovegood. That hat was hideous, he thought.  
Ginny was watching the game so closely she wasn't even noticing the boy was trying to talk to her. She has three brothers playing, git. Ron thought. Of course she's going to watch the game. His eyes scanned again and he saw Hermione. She wasn't watching the game. She was looking directly at him. He felt sick again. A different kind of sick and he could suddenly feel her lips on his cheek again. He could feel the burning of it. What did she mean by that? Ron thought. Well, she's kissed Harry on the cheek before. So it's probably just a friendly gesture. She noticed he was looking at her and she gave a sympathetic smile. It was small, and he could barely see it from his distance, but it was enough. It told him no matter how bad he was a Quidditch, she would still be his friend. Another Quaffle soared past him. The crowd was booing him. Oh he wished he could Disapparate. This was the last place he wanted to be. The nightmare game went on torturously long until finally Harry caught the snitch. He stalked off the field, not listening to anyone or paying attention to anything. This could possibly be one of the worst days of his life. 


	6. Chapter 7

As months went on, Quidditch got worse. Ron wondered why they hadn't kicked him off the team yet. Gryffindor went from being the best team in the school to the worst. They'd won against Slytherin, but as horribly as the practices were going, they'd need a miracle to win against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He dreaded practices.  
As Christmas approached, he was at least looking forward to the break he'd get from schoolwork, prefect duties and Quidditch practice. He also had DA meetings to attend, which he really enjoyed. He could tell Harry did as well. And anything to take Harry's mind off You-Know-Who was good.  
  
Ron returned from the last DA meeting of the term with Hermione.  
"So, what are your plans for Christmas?" He asked Hermione, taking a seat on the hearthrug in front of the fire.  
"My parents are taking me skiing in the Swiss Alps." She pulled Crookshanks into her lap.  
"Skiing?" Ron put his hand out to pet Crookshanks as well, but he turned and strode away.  
"It's a sort of sport. You put these long plastic or wooden things on your feet. They're called skis. Then you slide down a mountain with them. It's quite enjoyable once you get the hang of it."  
Ron laughed. "You slide down a snowy hill with a board on your feet? Sounds like a nutter sport to me."  
Hermione pulled out a scroll and quill after giving Ron an annoyed look and began to write.  
Sighing, he took out the Transfiguration homework he'd left on the table and began to study. After a while, needing a break, Ron lifted his head to look at what Hermione was writing when the common room door opened and Harry walked in.  
About time, Ron thought. "What kept you?" He asked.  
Harry was quiet. Ron wondered if there was something wrong with him. Had something happened on his way back from DA? Did he get caught? Hermione seemed to think along the same lines and asked Harry what happened.  
Harry told them about Cho, the girl Harry fancied.  
"Did you kiss?" Hermione asked.  
Ron shot a look at her. Of course they didn't kiss. Harry wouldn't kiss anyone. And why did she care anyway? When Harry nodded his head in the affirmative, Ron couldn't help but shout. It was something he knew he'd get in full detail later. Exactly how it felt. How he felt. If he was going out with her now. All the important details.  
Hermione seemed to be taking an unnatural interest in his experience too. It bothered Ron. It was his job as best friend to ask the questions.  
Tiring of the subject of women, Ron cocked his head sideways and looked at what Hermione was writing. It was a letter. Quite long for a letter, he thought.  
"Who're you writing the novel to anyway?"  
"Viktor." Hermione put her arm across the scroll blocking her writing.  
"Krum?" Ron was startled at his disgruntled tone.  
"How many other Viktors do we know?" Hermione sighed and began writing again.  
Ron looked at Harry who shrugged. He didn't understand women any more then Ron did. He returned to his Transfiguration homework, trying desperately to keep his mind on Transfiguration, but straying often to imagine terrible things happening to Krum. Then an even more disturbing image came to his mind. Had Krum kissed Hermione? Was he the only one of his two best friends to not be kissed yet? Who the hell cared what incantation you had to use to turn a pig into a couch when there were more important things?  
"Goodnight," she said. She rolled up her scroll. Ron still tried to make out a word on the scroll. Did he see the word "love"? She put it under her arm and walked up the girls' stairway.  
Not saying anything, Harry gave him a look. A look telling Ron he knew something that Ron didn't know yet. What it was, he couldn't figure out. Why couldn't people just wear a sign that told other people what they were feeling or thinking? Then he wouldn't be so confused with their actions all the time.  
"What does she see in Krum?" He startled himself by saying it aloud. He'd been thinking it all night.  
"Well, I suppose he's older, isn't he? And he's an international Quidditch player."  
Ron sighed. Oh yeah, that. "Yeah, but apart from that. I mean he's a grouchy git, isn't he?" Ron was the one who at the moment sounded grouchy. He hadn't heard what Harry said after that. They entered their dorm room where it was quiet.  
Harry didn't say anything and climbed into his bed. Ron lay awake looking out the window. Snow was starting to fall.  
Why did it bother him so much? Ron wondered. Could he fancy his best friend? She was insufferable most of the time. She nagged him incessantly. But then there were the times she made him laugh. She could be funny if she tried. He smiled at the thought of her laugh.  
Ron tried to remember when he first started feeling this. There was the Yule Ball. He remembered that very clearly. It was a horrible night. He sat next to Padma Patil, who was a pretty girl, he would admit that. But he didn't even want to be there. All he thought about was the Chudly Cannons magazine in his room. There was supposed to have been a really good article on a new move that Ron had seen at the World Cup. He wanted to learn how to do it. It hadn't slipped his mind that there would be an opening for a new Keeper, but he would never tell anyone he thought about it.  
He sat there that night with his face in his hands and stared at Harry. At least Ron didn't have to be at a table where everyone was looking at him. Stupid dress robes. It was then he noticed Krum come in and of course he had a beautiful girl on his arm. But there was something about this girl. He couldn't see it at first. She was very pretty. Then he was amazed when he recognized her. "Hermione," he gasped. Padma looked at him disgustedly. Apparently it wasn't nice to talk about another girl on a date. He didn't take his eyes off her the rest of the night. He wouldn't forget that. He'd never seen her look so pretty.  
But it seemed like even before that he felt something special for Hermione. He remembered seeing her in the hospital wing second year when she'd been petrified. He snuck in alone one night. Not even Harry knew. He sat by her bedside and held her hand and read her chapters from their Charms book. He figured he would have done the same thing for Harry, but when Harry had been in the hospital wing several times after that he'd never once snuck in at midnight to see him. How come Ron hadn't seen that before? Maybe that's why he hadn't figured it out before now. It seemed like as long as Hermione had been his friend there had been something about her. Something that made her different to him then anyone else. And maybe he hadn't seen it because he thought it was normal. But now he thought about it, he didn't feel that way about any of his other friends, girl or otherwise.  
Could it be possible he fancied Hermione? That was ridiculous. But the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Well, he thought, that's lovely. You fancy someone who would never have any interest in you and who has a famous boyfriend. Yeah, good one Weasley.  
Ron drifted into sleep. He was standing at the pond at the Burrow. He turned and he saw a beautiful blonde girl. He smiled at her and welcomed her to him. He embraced her, even kissed her. The girl looked at Ron and smiled. But now Ron realized her blonde hair was brown and her violet eyes now matched the brown hair. It was Hermione. She pressed her lips to Ron's. When she pulled back a moment later she spoke.  
"Harry's screaming, Ron," she said, looking curiously at him.  
That's peculiar. And now Ron could hear Harry screaming. Where was he? He had to help Harry.  
Ron opened his eyes and realized it wasn't a dream. Harry was in fact having a very disturbed sleep. Ron climbed out of his bed and walked to Harry.  
"Harry," Ron said, quietly at first so not to wake the others asleep in the room. It was too late however; Neville's voice rang from the corner.  
"Is he all right?"  
"I don't know," Ron said. This time louder he called Harry's name. He still didn't wake up. "HARRY," he shouted. Certainly that would wake everyone else in the room, but it would wake Harry as well.  
He now had Neville and Dean with him by Harry's bed. They too were shouting "Harry," as if it were a chant. When Harry's eyes finally opened, his hand immediately went to his forehead and he shut his eyes again. Ron didn't know what to do. Should he get someone? No, he felt certain he needed to stay by Harry.  
Harry woke but didn't open his eyes. He leaned over the edge of his bed and vomited. When Harry's eyes finally opened again he spoke, breathlessly. "Your dad," he said it so quietly and breathlessly Ron wasn't sure he'd heard right. "Your dad's been attacked." He closed his eyes again, obviously struggling against the pain of keeping them open.  
"What," Ron was confused. Did Harry even know where he was? Was he talking about his, Ron's, dad or someone else's?  
"Your dad. He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere." As Ron's stomach sank he noticed Harry turn green. Neville left to get someone and Dean had stepped away timidly. But Ron stayed where he was. Harry would do the same for him.  
"Harry, mate, you were just dreaming," Ron stepped closer to Harry.  
"No!" Harry shouted and Ron took his step back. He'd never seen Harry this way before. "It wasn't a dream.not an ordinary dream. I was there. I saw it. I did it." he turned more green at those words. Then retched. Ron moved farther out of the way. He was really scared for Harry now. Where was Neville? They needed someone.  
"Harry, you're not well." He heard more words come out of his own mouth, but didn't know what they were. He was hoping himself this was a dream. He would wake up and Harry would be sleeping soundlessly in the bed next to him.  
Harry went on to try and explain to Ron about the dream, but Ron wasn't listening. He was panicking on the inside. This was his best mate. He had to help him. As if on cue, Neville arrived with Professor McGonagall.  
He let her take over from there. He followed Professor McGonagall and Harry to Dumbledore's office and listened to the whole thing again. Now his mind was wandering. What if it was true? What if his father was seriously injured? It now seemed that Dumbledore felt this was a fact. His heart started pounding. But there was one thing that caught his mind. Harry had said he'd been inside the snake. What did that mean? Well, to be honest, Ron was more worried about his dad at that moment.  
He was happier to see his brothers when they arrived in the office than he'd ever been before. Happy, in fact, that he had so many of them there, Fred, George and Ginny. He needed his family. Yes, Harry was almost like a brother, but only his actual siblings knew exactly what he was feeling. He clutched onto them tighter then he could ever remember, and together they took a Portkey to Grimmuald Place.  
  
The four Weasley children sat in a circle together in silence. Occasionally, a sob would escape someone. Ron's head was spinning now. It seemed like ages ago that he was bickering with Hermione about Krum and now he sat with his family in a crisis, their hands all joined together.  
What if his dad didn't make it? What would he do then? Maybe if Charlie and Bill helped to support the family they could manage. He could quit school and get a job. But then there was his mother. If she lost their dad, it would be the worst thing to happen to her. What must she be going through now he could only imagine. He smiled fleetingly at Ginny, who looked pale and on the verge of a breakdown.  
The night seemed to last a hundred years. He could hear deep breathing from Ginny, who had moved to the couch, and was glad at least she was able to sleep. He seemed on the verge of consciousness but didn't dare cross the line to sleep. What if something happened? What if he fell asleep and missed it? But, he told himself, if you did fall asleep maybe you would wake up and find it all a nightmare. Yes, he'd wake up in his bed at Hogwarts. He wasn't really here. He closed his eyes and drifted.  
He wasn't sure how long he was asleep, it seemed like only a few minutes when he heard a pop in the kitchen and a moment later the door opened. He'd never been happier to see his mother in his life. He wanted to run to her and just lay in her arms and have her whisper to him it would be all right, like she did when he was a small boy. He was halfway out of his seat when Molly spoke.  
"He's going to be all right." And Ron had to fight with his last wit not to cry from relief.  
  
When Ron woke later that afternoon from a dreamless sleep, he noticed his trunk. That was fast, he thought. He stumbled to it and started to get the needed items for his shower when he noticed a piece of parchment with his name on it. He opened it gingerly.  
  
Ron, I heard about your dad and I sincerely hope you're doing all right. I don't really understand what happened, McGonagall just said he'd been taken to St. Mungo's and that was all she knew. I'll try and see if I can visit before holiday is over. I'm really worried about you. Please know my thoughts are there, even if I'm not.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
It was the closing that got him. Sure it was usual for her to write Love From, but she'd never just left it with Love. What did that mean? Oh Ron, he told himself, it meant nothing. She was just in a hurry.  
He looked at Harry, who was also picking around in his trunk, and noticed he didn't have a note. At least not one that Ron could see. That was odd, he thought. But a moment later he was stalking down the long hallway to the loo.  
  
Ron had been in St. Mungo's only once before in his memory and that was when the twins had tricked Charlie into putting a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean up his nose. Even Molly's best spell couldn't get it out from where it had been lodged. He hoped he wouldn't have to find his way, because he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention now. Fred and George were literally charming the pants off one of the Healers, who couldn't figure out how her knickers had come off and hurried to a nearby broom cupboard. They were laughing so hard, and receiving such dirty looks from everyone they almost walked right into Harry and Ginny, who had stopped in front of a door. They were given a brief disapproving look from Molly for misbehaving and then she walked into the room.  
Arthur looked worse for the wear. He was wrapped in bandages, which wouldn't have bothered Ron so much except the bandages were nearly soaked in blood. He knew that couldn't be normal. His concern faded though as soon as his father started talking. He seemed as normal as could be as if they were all sitting at the Burrow at breakfast. It was familiar enough that Ron and Ginny started their old game of see-who-can-poke-the-hardest.  
  
"OUCH," Ron shouted, then quickly calmed himself down when the room looked at him. A minute later they were escorted out of the room and forced to stare at the closed door. Luckily Fred and George were clever enough to bring the extendable ears and they all listened quietly.  
The adults were talking for only a minute when they heard Moody growl, "Obviously Potter doesn't know what it means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him we need to make sure he's kept a close eye on." Ron didn't hear what the response to that was; he barely heard the last part of the statement. Harry looked horrified and he could only imagine what his face must look like.  
Nobody spoke the rest of the day. Even Fred and George who seemed in a particularly rambunctious mood were subdued. Harry hadn't said more then two words and then disappeared to his room before Ron could talk to him. Ron could understand how upsetting it would be to have You-Know-Who inside you, but he seriously doubted Harry did. And he wanted to tell him that, if he could ever get a moment too.  
Ginny cornered him in the hallway between the third and fourth floors where Ron was searching for Harry.  
"I'm really worried," she said. She fidgeted with the snap on her robes. "I think we need to talk to him, I need to talk to him, to tell him that he's not mad."  
"I'm looking for him now." Ron started to leave but Ginny pulled him back to her.  
"I think he's up in Buckbeak's room. But it doesn't matter; I don't think he'd talk to you. Listen, Mum sent an owl to Hermione and she's on her way, should be here any moment. If anyone can talk sense into him, it's her."  
Ron found that odd. Why would Hermione have any more influence then he did? But the next thing he heard the bell was ringing and voices were sounding from downstairs.  
He met Hermione on the second floor landing. She was covered in snow and smiled at him, but kept walking intent on her purpose.  
"Meet you in your room with Harry," she said. And she was gone up the third floor stairs.  
  
They had sorted things out with Harry and Ron was pleased to see his face light up when Sirius had bewitched a plate and saucer to do a waltz at dinner. When he sat in the hallway later that night, waiting for the only loo on the floor, he noticed how full the moon was and couldn't help but wonder what Lupin was doing that night. Ron really liked the moon; what would it be like to be frightened of it? He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice someone sit down next to him.  
"You're in deep thought," Hermione said.  
"What? Oh no." He responded. That was dumb, he thought.  
"How long have you been waiting?" She nodded to the door.  
"Not long. I think Harry's shaving, so it may be a few minutes. You can go upstairs if you need to."  
Hermione smiled and said, "No. I'll wait. I haven't had a chance to really talk to you since I got here. How are you doing with all of this?"  
  
Ron looked at her mesmerized. She was asking about him? After the spat they'd had the last time they were together? "I'm doing fine now. It was hard at first." He didn't want to tell her how scared he was or that he wanted to break down. But she seemed to catch on to it. "You'll be alright," Hermione said, putting her head on his shoulder. She reached for his hand and for the first time in days he was glad this wasn't a dream. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This chapter was so hard to write, and I think it's a bit choppy. My beta said she really liked it though, so maybe it's just me.  
  
Ron was on such a high after his win of the Quidditch cup that even Malfoy's taunts didn't bother him. He tried to study for O.W.L.S, but every time he sat down and opened his books another Gryffindor would come and congratulate him, which would make him replay the whole game again. It was absolutely annoying to Hermione. She ended up spending all her free time in the library to escape the noise.  
When the O.W.L.S finally arrived, the high from Quidditch faded and nervousness began to take hold of him. After his first exam he couldn't imagine having to spend an entire week of this. Maybe he could just leave like Fred and George did. He didn't need school anyway. He didn't even know what he wanted to do when he got out. What good was school for anyway?  
With the tension mounting in the Gryffindor Common Room, most people went to their dormitories early or hung out other places. Harry, Ron and Hermione were alone in the quiet room. Ron didn't complain. He needed all the help he could get. "Do you think they'll know if we make stuff up on the Divination O.W.L?"  
Hermione gave him a sharp look and went back to her parchment. But to Ron's surprise, she wasn't studying. She was writing a letter. And even though Ron couldn't see to whom, he knew. "What is it with Viktor, eh? Is it cause he's handsome, or older, or smart? What?" Ron asked, taking the parchment from Hermione and trying to read it. She had charmed it, however, so he couldn't tell what she'd written. "Ron, don't be silly." She laughed. She didn't think it would be polite to point out that Viktor was neither handsome nor smart. "Viktor is my friend. He's very talented." "He's very talented." Ron mocked. "Heh. Talented how?" "I will not have this discussion with you," Hermione grabbed the parchment out of Ron's hand and rolled it up. "He doesn't think of you as just a friend. He wanted you to go to Bulgaria to see him," Ron glared at her. "Did you?" "No. I went to Grimmuald Place to be with you, Ron. That should say something." "Should say something? What?" "If you can't figure it out, I'm not telling you. You can be so thick sometimes, Ronald Weasley." Hermione stood up, piled her books into her hands and stormed off up to her dorm. Ron watched her go then turned to Harry. "Did you understand that?" Harry suppressed a smile and just shrugged, staring at his star chart.  
  
After the drama that followed their Astronomy O.W.L.S, from Hagrid being fired and McGonagall being stunned and sent to St. Mungo's, their final O.W.L couldn't come fast enough. Ron sat perched over his parchment. Ruddy History of Magic, he thought. Why on earth would they ever need to know this stuff?  
He was nearly done with the exam when he looked around the room. Hermione looked like she'd been done for ages and was quietly reading a book. Harry looked like he was asleep. Asleep? Had he finished his exam too?  
Bloody fantastic, he thought. He would be the only one of his friends who hadn't finished his exam. Well, don't sit there thinking about it, a voice in his head told him. Finish the exam. He went back to his parchment and started on the next question when the silence in the room was broken by an earth-shattering scream. When he looked at the source of it, Harry fell to the floor. Oh, no. Not again.  
Ron's immediate impression was to run to him, but he was still in the middle of the exam, and only a second later the examiner was by his side. Ron looked at Hermione, who was staring at Harry with bewilderment. She too looked inclined to jump out of her seat, but an examiner was helping him up now and it looked under control.  
He shook his head and went back to the parchment sitting in front of him. The words didn't make sense though. When the exam was finally over, he shot for the door and was in the Great Hall before Hermione.  
"Where did he go?" She asked, breathlessly.  
"Hospital wing, I'd wager." Ron didn't wait for her but started up the staircase to the hospital wing. And only a second later Harry appeared at the stairs and dragged them into a classroom.  
Ron sat in the empty classroom listening to Harry tell him and Hermione the dream he'd just had about Sirius. Harry was talking about going to rescue him from You-Know-Who. And of all the times he'd admired Harry for fighting You-Know-Who, Ron really had no desire to meet him. But he would never in a million years let Harry go alone into something like that. So, needless to say, a plan was concocted and they were heading to the Gryffindor tower to help pull it off.  
As Harry ran up to his dorm room Hermione, Ron, Luna Lovegood and Ginny stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"We have to find a way to notify each other if trouble is coming," Hermione said. They were going to Professor Umbridge's office. All Ron had to do was send her in the wrong direction. That actually seemed like the easy part. He thought they might pull this off now.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Luna humming Weasley is our King. He glared at her.  
"What about a verse of Weasley is our King," Ginny said.  
"Great," Hermione said. And a second later the portrait hole opened and Harry was back.  
Ron headed off to find Umbridge, not sure where she was, but confident that at this time of the day and with the O.W.L.S just getting out she wouldn't be in her office.  
He hurried down four flights of stairs before he saw her Inquistiorial Squad. Ron rolled his eyes. Damned kiss-ups, he thought. But in the middle of the Squad he saw a stout figure with a yellow bow in her hair. Umbridge. Ron started running to her.  
"Professor," he shouted. "Professor." Professor Umbridge stopped and she and the gang of Slytherins turned to look at him. "I was just walking by the Transfiguration Department when I saw Peeves smashing it up. You have to go now and stop him." Ron found the voice he was saying all this in wasn't his own, but hoped Umbridge didn't know him well enough to know that.  
"Is that so? Well then, I'll just have to go and stop him, won't I?" She gave a peculiar smirk at her Inquisitorial Squad and they snickered. "Warrington, hold him off, I'll meet you all in my office. If you find any others, bring them in also." And before Ron could do anything, before he could really process what Umbridge had just said Warrington had Ron in a hold, and the rest of the Squad was running down the corridors.  
"Weasley is our King," Ron yelled at the top of his lungs so it rang down the corridor. "Weasley is our King," he continued.  
"Shut it, Weasley." Warrington said, an excited expression on his face. "I imagine we'll have you stripped of Prefect status after this."  
Ron didn't care. He just didn't want them to go to Umbridge's office and find Harry talking to Sirius.  
They turned the corner and to his horror he saw three more Slytherins: Crab, Goyle and a sixth year girl, Jane Forester. They had Ginny in a binding charm while Luna had her wand out ready to stun and was giving Neville a scathing look. Neville? Ron had to do a double take. When did he enter the mix?  
"Take me instead," Neville said. It didn't make much sense to Ron. What good would Neville do them? To make matters worse, Umbridge just flew past them. Ron's eyes got big and he yelled his loudest, "He always let's the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King." Then was silenced with a bound in his mouth that pressed so hard at first it broke his skin. He had to let Hermione and Harry know Umbridge was coming. He struggled against Warrington, but the Slytherin was surprisingly strong. A shake of the head from Ginny told him it was no use. Before they knew it, he and Ginny, Luna and Neville were walking into Umbridge's office.  
Ron knew he was in trouble the minute he saw the look of fierce anger and frustration in Harry's face. This could get bad. He hoped Harry could get them out of this one just like he was able to get out of all the other messes they'd been in, but he couldn't see how. He glanced across and Hermione caught his eye. She was looking at him, her eyes big, and then she looked down at her hands. Ron's eyes followed. She was spelling something out with her fingers. He tried to see what it was, but her movements had to be so small as to not attract attention that he couldn't see. She had a plan though, he could tell. That comforted him a little. Her eyes darted to the window, then back to him. It was a signal. She needed them to get out? Well, yes, he knew that. He was struggling against Warrington again trying to get loose to at least ungag himself. His lip was really starting to hurt. It was now he felt something in the palm of his hand. His first horrible thought was that it was Warrington trying to grab his hand. That was a little more friendly then Ron wanted to get with him just now. But then he realized it was Ginny, and he stopped struggling. Ginny was kicking her captor, but was still able to take Ron's hand. She started tapping it. It was a code they'd used when they were small kids. The twins devised it so they could collaborate their stories even when their mother was interrogating them. He tried to remember the code. 4 taps was D.okay, that he got. Wait, was a tap and a rub T or U. Damn, this wasn't working either. He would be sure to ask Ginny when they got out. He was able to make out forest before the room got quiet and everyone was staring at them. Ron started to struggle again, and met Hermione's eye once more. Now he moved his eye toward the window in the direction of the forest. She gave the smallest nod. They would try to get out of here and escape in the forest. But that didn't make much sense either.  
Snape had just left the room, and Umbridge was in a fury again. Ron wasn't sure he'd heard right when she said she was going to perform the Cruciatus. He was almost glad she would, that would mean life in Azkaban, but not at the expense of his best friend. Just then Hermione shouted.  
"Wait. Okay I'll tell you," she said, hiding her face in her hands.  
"Hermione, no!" Ron shouted through his gag. He then realized when she got more into the explanation that this was part of her plan. He listened carefully.  
When Hermione was done telling her story and she, Harry, and Umbridge were out of the office and far enough away to hear the commotion, he started struggling against the bonds again. It happened so fast he was not even sure how. Ginny stomped on her captive at the exact same moment Ginny's elbow hit the girl in the ribs. The girl shrieked and let go of Ginny. She pulled out her wand and hexed Malfoy who was now heading toward her.  
Ron gaped. When the hell did Ginny become such a fighter? Millicent Bulstrode now crossed to get Ginny and succeeded in grabbing an arm when Luna, who wasn't really being held all that tightly in the first place, pulled out her wand and hexed Millicent.  
Before he knew it, there were flashes of red light all over the room. Ron was thrown to the floor at one point, and when he stood up Warrington was petrified on the floor.  
It took one last curse from Ron, and all the members of the Inquisitorial Squad were down for the count. "Where did Harry and Hermione go?" He asked, breathing heavy.  
"Into the forest." Neville was standing looking out the window on his tiptoes.  
"Right." Ron headed out of the room and the other three followed.  
  
~~~  
  
Ron, Luna and Ginny were in the Department of Mysteries, now separated from Harry, Hermione and Neville.  
They entered a room off the Prophesy Room. It was dark and cold.  
"This isn't right," Ginny said nervously.  
"Well, we can't go back in there," Ron said, looking at the door. He hoped Harry and Hermione could get out all right. "Better keep going. We're bound to find the way out eventually." There were crashes coming from the Prophesy Room, and Ron heard a door slam. He walked forward. "Lumos." A line of white light shot out of his wand. Ginny and Luna did the same so now they could see the other side of the room.  
The room was empty. Their voices echoed off the walls and granite floors. Ron had just started to realize it was getting colder every step they took. He should have brought his heavy robe. But how was he to know in the middle of June he would need it?  
They walked in silence to the other side of the room.  
"Ron, I'm really cold," Ginny said, stopping just ten feet from the door. "I don't think I can go anymore."  
Ron looked at her. Her lips were purple and her skin was white. Luna looked fine though, and Ron definitely wasn't as cold as Ginny was. "Just a few more steps, Ginny, you can do it." He put his arm around her to try and warm her up. She was ice cold.  
Ginny didn't move. Ron tried to pull her but it seemed her feet were frozen to the floor. He looked at Luna. "What should we do?"  
Luna took her wand and said, "Incendio." Fire shot out of the tip. For a minute Ron was sure this would work, but as soon as the fire flittered away from the wand it was out.  
He heard voices coming toward the door. "We have to hurry." Ron tried to move Ginny again, and nothing happened. He bent over, looped one arm around her legs and the other around her back, and hefted her off the floor. Ginny was stiff as a statue. "Open the door, Luna," Ron grunted as he held his sister outstretched in his arms.  
A second later they were out of the cold room and into another room that looked unfamiliar. At least the room was warm. "Incendio," Ron said, and the fire stayed alight. Ron moved the fire just inches away from Ginny to thaw her out. When the color returned to her face, she fell to the floor, sobbing. "What is it?" Ron asked.  
"My ankle, I think it twisted when you pulled it," she sat on the floor holding her foot. The noises outside the door were coming closer. "You have to go without me." Her voice cracked.  
"I'm bloody well not leaving you," Ron said. He helped Ginny to her feet and she fell again. This time he picked her up and carried her. "Come on, Luna. We have to find Harry." He walked to the door at the right of the room. But as soon as he reached it, the door opened.  
"We've found some," a man yelled. He grabbed for Ron who leapt back, almost dropping Ginny.  
"Intoxicario," a voice yelled. A flash of orange came mid air and hit Ron square in the back.  
"Stupefy," Ginny shouted when the man reached for her again. The stunned Death Eater fell backward.  
"Ha ha. Did you see that?" Ron asked in a wary voice. The room was suddenly spinning, and his sister felt very heavy. He swayed back and forth and fell to the ground, right on top of Ginny, her ankle now out at an odd angle.  
"What did he do?" Ginny asked Luna. Ron's eyes started to cross. He started feeling sick.  
"I don't know." Luna said airily as if it was no big deal.  
"We need to get to Harry," Ginny said. She tried to stand up couldn't. Luna walked to her side and held her up.  
"Come on Ron," Ginny snapped.  
Ron had his hands in front of his face and was giggling. "Hey, look," he slapped his nose. "Ha ha. That didn't hurt."  
"Ron, we have to get out of here." Ginny hopped toward the door with Luna supporting her. Ron slowly walked to the door, wobbling the whole way.  
A moment later a door to the left opened and Harry, Neville and an unconscious Hermione were there.  
  
~~~~~  
Ron was tangled in the brain tentacles and trying his hardest to get out of it. Harry had already left the Brain Room and Ginny was throwing Ron fierce looks.  
"If you'd stop moving we could get it off you," Ginny started crossing the room, hopping.  
"Stay where you are," Neville said. He walked over to Ron. "I think he'll be all right. I need to go to Harry, will you be okay if I leave," he asked Ginny.  
She nodded painfully and then sat on the floor. Neville left the room and Ginny pointed her wand at Ron. "Relashio," she mumbled. The brain tentacles broke in several places like a piece of rope and were lying at all sides of Ron in shards.  
"Wow, that was fancy," Ron slurred. "Can I see it again?" Ron raised his wand once more but found it hard to keep his hand steady. He swayed back and forth.  
"You're so bleeding stupid," Ginny snarled at Ron. She took out her wand and crawled across the floor. The only spell she could think of was "Stupefy." And the room went black.  
  
When he woke up, the dark room was in a frenzy. Lupin was in a corner, pale and it seemed he was hiding tears. Neville was attending to Ginny and Luna. And leaning over him - "Mum," he said.  
"Can't believe you lot. Running around the Department of Mysteries. Could have been killed. Disturbing a perfectly lovely evening I was having with your father." "What did you want us to do, Mum, let Harry come here alone?" Ginny said from across the room. "Mum," Ron said again, giggling. "Isn't Mum great, Gin? She comes to save us whenever we need her." "You be quiet," Molly said in an annoyed tone. "I love you, Mum. And Ginny," he turned and faced Ginny who was trying to stand up with Neville and Luna's help. "I love Ginny too. She's not so bad all the time." "Thanks," Ginny said distractedly.  
Then Ron's eyes fell on Hermione. "And Hermione. I love her most of all." "Yes dear, we know," Molly said. She finally was able to conjure a stretcher and tried to put Ron on it.  
"I should tell her." He got up and walked to her. "Hermione, I love you most of all," he slurred. "She's not moving." He said. He looked at Molly. "Why isn't she moving? Should we poke her with a stick?" Ron's eyes started to cross and the room went blurry.  
Molly rolled her eyes. "Can I just stun him? It's the only way we'll get him out of here?" Then the room went black again. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh," Ron moaned. His head hurt, his body ached, and he felt like he'd been run over by the Hogwarts Express. He opened his eyes and moaned in pain again. When did it get so bright? He pushed his hands into his eyes. He heard small laughs coming from the right of him. "You think my pain is funny?" He asked, recognizing the giggles as his sister.  
"I imagine that'll teach you to never get drunk," Ginny laughed again.  
"If I could open my eyes I'd hex you into next week." Ron blinked and squinted. "What happened?"  
"Some hex hit you. They said it was the Intoxacato hex. It was rather amusing." He could hear the smile in Ginny's voice.  
"I wish I could have seen it," came another voice at his left. He squinted and looked that way.  
"Hemione? What happened to you? Are you okay?"  
She laughed, "Yeah, I'm good. I don't remember any of it. They said I was lucky it wasn't worse. People have died from that curse."  
Ron's eyes shot open; now the light didn't matter. "But you're okay, right?"  
"Yes. Do you think a bloody Death Eater can kill me?"  
Ron smiled back. "Language, Miss Granger."  
Hermione laughed. Another thought came to Ron. "What about Harry?"  
The room became quiet. "Did you hear about Sirius?" Ginny asked.  
Ron shook his head. Don't do that again, he thought as the act made his head throb.  
"Sirius is dead," Hermione said. "We haven't seen Harry since it happened. Neville came by though and said he's not doing to well with it. Smashed up some stuff in your dorm room. Can't say I blame him."  
Ron swore under his breath and Hermione couldn't resist saying, "Language, Weasley."  
  
"Hermione, you asleep?" Ron hissed to next to him.  
"Yes," she said groggily. "I'm having a horrid dream that someone is talking to me in my sleep."  
"Very funny," Ron hissed again. "I can't sleep."  
"Well I can, just give me a minute of quiet," she mumbled into her pillow.  
"Do you know what I was just thinking?" Ron's voice was becoming less a hiss and more a normal tone.  
"That you'd love to keep me awake all night?"  
"No," Ron said back, not catching on to her hints of wanting sleep. "I was thinking that now the Ministry knows about You-Know-Who and all, do you think Percy will come back home?"  
Hermione sat up. She gave up on her hopes of sleeping. "I hope so. I know that's been hard for you." She rubbed her eyes.  
"Thing is, I don't know that he will." Ron was looking at the wall. "I mean, he's not one to admit he's wrong. And come to think of it, neither is the Ministry. Do you think they'll still try and hide the fact that they were wrong about You-Know-Who?"  
Hermione waved her wand at the tray beside her bed and transformed her glass of water into a cup of tea. "How can they hide it now, Ron? They've seen Voldemort in the flesh."  
"But that would mean admitting they were wrong. And 'fessing up about making Dumbledore look like a nutter, and Harry too. I don't think they'll be too happy about this. And what about Sirius? Will they just say they've stopped searching for him? The Ministry is in some serious trouble." He said it more to himself then to Hermione. "Hope Percy isn't a git about it all. Hope he comes home. Mum would be right chuffed. She deserves something good after the year she's been through." He still seemed to be talking to himself.  
"I wish my family was as strong as yours." It seemed like now they were just saying their thoughts out loud for the other to hear. "My mum and dad of course are very strong, but I'm gone most of the year and they have their lives and I have mine. I don't really understand theirs, and they surely don't understand the Magical world. Can't explain it to them really, can I? It's sort of odd to be a stranger in your family."  
Ron looked at her. She'd never said that before. That she felt like an outcast. He guessed it would make sense, since her whole life was something they would never know or understand. "I guess I take all that for granted. I hate having such a big family sometimes. You don't get anything new and you always have to share your attention. But at the end of the day there's always someone there for you. I guess I'm sort of lucky."  
"You really are. Your family is great. Sometimes I wish they were mine." She whispered the last part so Ron wasn't quite sure he'd heard her.  
"You know that you'll always have me. At the end of the day like?" Ron said.  
Hermione smiled. "I know. You are my family. You and Harry." She settled down on her pillow and put her teacup on the nightstand. They didn't say another word that night. And moments later Ron could her the heavy breathing telling him she was asleep.  
  
Ron was standing in a dark room. So dark he could hardly make out the figures standing in front of him. They wore long robes with hoods. He couldn't see their faces. A cold voice filled the room. "I am greatly disturbed by this failure at the Ministry." A few of the robes shook with fear. "There will be another way to get Potter, however. I don't doubt Dumbledore will be sure Potter's mind is closed to invasion, but there are people close to him. We need to get into their minds." "How can we help, My Lord?" A voice asked. "There is a servant of mine who has turned against me. This servant has a child who will be more than happy to help. I need help getting that child to me." "Of course," came the same voice. There was fear in his voice. "We need to get Malfoy out of Azkaban. He will be most helpful in this." Voldemort's voice echoed. "Yes, sir," came more voices. "The one who gets to Malfoy can get the information about this servant and their child. That would please me." The room went black. When Ron woke the next morning he only remembered parts of it. It was just a dream, he told himself.  
  
Harry and just left the hospital wing after a short Sunday afternoon visit. Neville looked at the door with peril.  
"How's he been?" Ron asked. Not having been in their dormitory, Ron felt like he had been cut off from Harry and from helping him to feel better.  
"He doesn't talk much, just kind of sits there. It's good that exams are over, I guess." Neville looked at his hands.  
The room was silent before Ginny said, "Maybe we should go find him and get him to talk about it." She looked at Neville and Luna, the only ones who could leave the hospital wing with her.  
"It won't help. He just needs to be alone now." Luna wasn't looking at anyone in particular when she said this. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
More silence followed before the room became so uncomfortable that Ginny, Neville and Luna left. Ron looked at Hermione and sighed.  
"He needs to talk it over. It's the only way he'll feel better." Hermione stared at the door as if she were willing Harry to come back through it.  
"Give him time, Hermione. Sirius was the closest thing to a dad he could remember. He needs to work it all out."  
"I worry about him," Hermione said softly. "He's been through so much already. He's had more trauma and fear in the past 5 years then most people have in their whole lives."  
"He's a strong guy. He'll get through." Ron was saying more to convince himself then Hermione.  
A moment later Madame Pomfrey came in to fuss over them, bringing for Hermione a piece of parchment. "An owl brought this for you," she said. A moment later she was gone, and Hermione read the letter.  
"It's from Viktor?" Ron said, resigning himself to the fact that he would never be what Krum is. Never be enough for Hermione.  
"He just wants to make sure I'm okay. Says he heard about what happened." She seemed reluctant to tell him more in case he got mad.  
Ron fidgeted with his sheets. "He must care a lot about you," he said softly. Hermione didn't answer.  
  
The Leaving Feast was as extravagant as ever, but somehow the mood seemed subdued, at least between Ron and a few of the fellow Gryffindors. Since nobody knew Sirius was living in London and working for Dumbledore, there was really nothing anyone could say about it either. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny sat quietly while Dumbledore gave the end-of-term announcements. Ron kept staring at the door, hoping any minute it would open and Harry would come in.  
"You not hungry?" Hermione asked him.  
"What?" He looked blankly at her.  
"It's not like you to not eat," she said quietly.  
"Oh, sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
Hermione looked at him. "He'll be okay, Ron. There's not anything more we can do." She smiled at him then took his hand in comfort.  
Ron nodded. He had to accept that. But he was just now realizing how much his friendship with Harry meant. How much it killed Ron that he couldn't help him. There was only so much even a best friend could do.  
  
Harry had just left King's Cross with his family, and Ron and Hermione were now heading toward theirs. To his surprise, Hermione stopped him just before he reached the Weasleys and said, "I'm really going to miss you this summer." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Ron's chest gave a sharp twinge, and Hermione reached her parents, and in a moment they were gone.  
Absentmindedly, Ron walked to his family. He didn't see the knowing smirks on their faces. He just followed the retreating redheads out of the station. The Members of the Order closely behind them.  
  
End of Part I  
  
So we made it out of part one. Finally, now we get into the good stuff. Thank you for the reviews and thanks to my beta Jayme who rocks my socks! 


	9. Chapter 9

Special Thanks to Jayme my beta for telling me what sucks and what doesn't.  And thanks to the reviewers.              **PART II**

  The Mina of it all 

Chapter 9

            Ron walked into the kitchen of the Burrow.  His first night back home had been restless.  He couldn't stop thinking about Harry.  He'd sent Pig to Harry as soon as he got home.  

            He rubbed his eyes and took a seat at the long table.  He began spooning eggs onto his plate.

            "The people at the Leaky Cauldron were in an uproar.  They say Fudge has lied to them all these months.  Some of them were even talking about overthrowing him."  Bill bit into a biscuit.

            "Well they should be. He created a larger mess of things then he needed to.  Hurt families too, he did," Molly sighed and went back to the stove.

            "Have you heard from Percy?"  Bill asked gently.

            Molly looked at Ron and shook her head.

            "Honestly, Mum, I'm sixteen.  I can handle knowing more than you tell me.  I'll find out anyway."  Ron looked defiantly at his mother.

            "He's right, Mum," Bill said.

            "I haven't heard from Percy, no.  And your father hasn't seen him either.  Seems he's keeping out of the way.  Wish he'd at least owl."  She turned back to the stove and Ron thought it was so he wouldn't see the emotion in her face.

            "Heard anything from Harry?"  Bill turned to Ron.

            "We just left Hogwarts yesterday.  I'm not even sure Pig has gotten there yet."

            Molly rubbed her hands on her apron and left the kitchen, muttering something about needing more eggs.  Bill watched out of the corner of his eye until she left the room then said, "I'm thinking about starting a coup d`etat against the Ministry," Bill said it softly so not to be overheard.  

            "A coup d`etat?"  Ron leaned in closer.  He was glad Bill was confiding in him.  Glad he wasn't being thought of as 'Ikkle Ronniekins'.  

            "To overthrow Fudge.  People feel betrayed by their government.  Fleur and I have started rallying a few people in support.  Fred and George are already on bored.  Upset they didn't come up with it first, but still."

            "Fleur?"  Ron smiled. 

            Bill blushed and grinned.  "She's really not so bad.  She says she's not sure that I like her honestly or just because she's part Veela, but usually Veela don't affect me.  I really fancy her."

            Ron laughed.  "Well, she's all right.  But Veela do affect me, so you probably shouldn't bring her home."  

            This time Bill laughed. "What about you?  Any girls you fancy?"

            Ron blushed and took a bite of eggs.  "No," he said, his mouth full. 

            "I don't believe that.  But you'll tell me when you're ready."  

            Ron felt relieved when Ginny entered the kitchen.  At least they could stop talking about girls now.

            It was nearly a fortnight into his holiday when he woke up to an incredibly annoying tapping on his window.  "Pig," he mumbled in his sleep.  "Sod off."  He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.  Tap tap tap.  "Ugh, bloody owl."  Ron walked to his window and pulled the note off Pig's leg, letting the bird flutter around the room.

Ron 

_Have you ever thought about someone so often you wonder if those feelings are normal?  Then what if that someone is a person whose friendship you value above all others, would you risk telling that person you have more then just friendship feelings?  Do you understand what I'm saying, Ron?_

Love,   
Hermione

            He read the letter three times over.  He thought he knew what she was saying, but he wasn't sure.  Why did girls have to be so complicated?  Ron moved to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

            "Ron," his mother said.  "Dumbledore is downstairs.  He has some very important news."

            Ron's heart sank into his stomach.  He opened the door and when he saw his mothers face his stomach moved down to his feet. She was pale.  Ron didn't say anything but ran down the three flights of stairs to find Dumbledore standing in the living room.

            "What's wrong?  What happened?  It's Harry isn't it?"  Ron was frantic.

            "Calm yourself, Mr. Weasley.  Harry is fine.  He's at Grimmuald Place now with Remus Lupin.  It's Miss Granger."

            Ron just stood in shock.  Hermione?  "What…is she…" he couldn't finish.

            "Her mother is dead.  The Muggles say it was an aneurysm, but we think it was the work of Death Eaters." 

            "Where is she now?" Ron asked, not really taking in what Dumbledore had said.

            "For now she is at her house with her father.  They have a security wizard at their place around the clock.  But she will be moved soon for her safety.  We just felt that for the time being to help her with her grief it would be best for her to be with family."

            His mother moved in next to him and put her arm around him.  "They want us to go to Manchester tonight.  Mrs. Granger's funeral is in two days, and our support will be needed.  Not to mention we need as many Members of the Order there as we can get."

            Ron nodded.  It was all a lot to take in.  Poor Hermione, what must she be going through now?  He turned slowly and walked back to his room.

            He pulled out a bag and began to put Muggle clothes in it.  Surely they would need to be dressed as Muggles at a Muggle funeral.  He forgot all about the owl she'd sent him.  Forgot all about the reply he was going to send back.  He didn't know how long he'd been crying, but when he put his hand to his cheek he noticed a tear and wiped it away. 

            It was thanks to some Extendible Ears he'd found in Fred and George's old room that he was able to hear the conversation between Bill and his parents that night.

            "They aren't sure why Mrs. Granger got murdered.  The only thing they can come up with is Muggle bating," Bill took a sip of tea.

            "How are Hermione and her father?"  Arthur asked.

            "I guess as good as you'd expect.  Kingsley is guarding them now.  They're sending Mr. Granger to America, where he has a cousin.  Hermione's going to…"

"What are you doing?"  

Ginny startled him so much the extendable ear fell out.  "Shh.  I'm trying to hear Mum and Dad and Bill."  Ron stuck the flesh colored string back in his ear.

"She'll be much safer there then," Molly said.  

"Have they said anything about Harry?" Ginny asked, sitting next to Ron.

"I don't know because someone keeps talking and I can't here them," Ron gave Ginny a glare, then stared down the stairs.

"There has been a increase on unusual activity, the Ministry is still hesitant to believe it though.  The Minters missing, Lovegoods murdered," Arthur sighed.

"Lovegoods?  Don't they live not too far from here?"  Bill asked.  

"Not Thornton.  His brother, Oscar and Oscar's wife."

"Has the Ministry thought anything of that?"  Bill asked.

"Their deaths appeared to be accidents.  It appeared they fell off their broomsticks.  The part that we found interesting is they never had broomsticks.  Oscar's wife Leena was terrified of flying that way."

"Didn't the Ministry look into that?"  

"The Ministry is trying to prove they have You-Know-Who under control.  Many Ministry officials refuse to even comment on it." 

"How's Remus holding up?"  Bill asked after a moment of silence.

"Remus is glad to have the company.  He's been miserable the past month.  We told him to leave Grimmuald Place, but he doesn't want to."

"Great, thanks Gin.  You made me miss the good stuff."  Ron pulled the string out of his ear.

"How's Harry?"  Ginny asked.

"Dunno.  Guess we'll see him tomorrow though.  Hermione must be miserable."  

"They think it was You-Know-Who?"  Ginny looked sideways at him.

"Yeah.  But I just don't understand why You-Know-Who would go after Hermione's mum."

"To get to Harry," Ginny stated as if it were obvious.  

"But her mum never really even met Harry.  That doesn't make sense." 

"I can't think of any other reason," Ginny said.  "You all packed?"  She asked a moment later.

"Uh huh."  His thoughts were taking over him.

 "Good, 'cause we have to leave early tomorrow, and I don't want Mum all buggered because we don't have all our stuff."  Ginny stood up and walked to her room.  

            They arrived at the graveyard in Manchester in a maroon Buick.  Seemed perfectly Muggle until the whole Weasley family, minus Percy, climbed out, followed by the Advanced Guard and Harry.

            "Why are they staring?"  Ron whispered to Harry.  He was quite uncomfortable and self-conscious in the dark blue suit he was wearing.

            "Muggles don't usually see that many people get out of a car unless it's a trick."  

            Ron and Harry followed the group of people onto the green lawn where they met Mr. Granger, Hermione and, "Krum," Ron gasped.  "What's he doing here?"

            Harry looked like he was about to tell Ron something when Hermione spotted them and walked over.  Her eyes were red.  Ron's heart felt like it was going to shatter.  She said nothing but took them both into an embrace and cried.

After the service Hermione was sitting with her back to a turret.  Harry and Ron slowly walked to her like they were walking toward a spooked horse.

            "Hermione," Harry said softly.  She looked up at them surprised they were there.  She'd been crying.  "I'm really sorry," Harry said.  Really, what else could he say?  Ron was incredibly uncomfortable, and he could tell Harry was too.

            "Harry," she said, her voice so quiet Ron couldn't tell she'd even spoken at first.  "It wasn't what everybody thinks."  

            Ron stood there.  He hated seeing her like this and he really didn't want to.  He looked around the graveyard. 

            "Mum," she started, then stopped again.  Ron felt a prickling behind his eyes and a pain in his heart for her.  He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose his mum.

            "Hermione, it's okay.  You don't have to say…" Harry squatted down next to her.

            "No, Harry, listen."  She seemed to compose herself a little more.  "When we got home from the store, there was something over the house.  I didn't think about it at first.  Dad thought it was just a funny formation the clouds had made.  But when we saw Mum lying there," she stopped, took a deep breath and then continued, "I realized what it was.  The Dark Mark."

            "What?"  Ron gasped.  That certainly took his mind off his grief.  He too was now squatting down on the other side of Hermione.

            "I don't think they meant to get Mum.  I think they went there looking for someone else, and when Mum tried to fight them they killed her.  Then they had to make it look like it was something else.  Aneurisms are very random, and can attack healthy people.  Whoever did it transfigured something in her body tissues to make it look like an aneurism."

            "You said they were there for someone else?"  Harry went back to that.  It did seem to be the most important fact.  Hermione nodded grimly.  

            Stupidly, Ron asked, "Who?" 

            Hermione glared at him.  "Who do you think?  Me."  

            The conversation ended abruptly when Krum stalked over.  "You alvight Hermy-on-ninny?"  

            Why did Ron feel the unbearable urge to hit Krum?  It was the way he was looking at Hermione.  The concern and genuine caring filled his face.  It made Ron sick.

            Hermione stood up and walked across the graveyard with Krum, he arm around his waist.

            Harry turned to Ron and said, quietly,  "I couldn't tell you this with Hermione around.  But there's a reason I got sent to Grimmuald Place."  Harry looked grim.  "My Aunt and Uncle took Dudley to Morocco this summer.  Of course I couldn't go, so they asked Mrs. Figg to watch me."

            "She's in the Order," Ron said.  

            "I know, that's why I thought it was a good idea.  Anyway I stayed at her house and I guess that took the protection I had at my Aunt's off.  I don't really know.  But I woke up one night and found Mrs. Figg had been bound and gagged and a Death Eater was standing over me.  Dumbledore told me one of her cats was able to communicate to an owl and within minutes he was there, and the Death Eater was taken in.  He figured that since Sirius left his estate, and everything he had, to Lupin and me that I should just stay in Grimmuald Place.  Lupin is still there and he could keep an eye on me, not to mention all the Order members who are in and out."

            Ron gasped.  "Harry.  How come you didn't say anything before now?"

            "Didn't have the chance did I?  I don't want to frighten Hermione with what's next."

            "What?  There's more?"  Ron couldn't believe all this that Harry had to go through.

            "When I was in Mrs. Figg's house the Death Eater told me that if I just went with him and faced Voldemort that nobody else needed to get hurt.  But if I didn't then he would start going after the people I care about."  Harry sighed.  "So I guess it's my fault Hermione's mum got killed." He said in a low voice.

            "No it's not.  What were you supposed to do?  Let You-Know-Who kill you?"

            Harry paced.  "We have to get Hermione away from here.  Dumbledore thinks she'd be safer in Bulgaria."

            Ron wasn't sure he heard right.  "Bulgaria?  With Krum?  Is he mad?  Krum went to Durmstrang."

            "He's in the Order now."

"Krum's in the Order?"  Ron was staring to wonder what Dumbledore was thinking.  He looked across the graveyard and saw Krum with his arm around Hermione.

"Yeah, he's turned out to be quite a good asset Lupin told me.  He knows about Dark Magic and knows a lot of the Dark Wizards.  He's been really helpful.  They put in all the safety measures needed in his flat.  Krum thinks it's a good

idea."

"Yeah, he would." Ron mumbled.  "Why can't she stay at the Burrow, or Grimmuald Place?"

"I thought about that, but Dumbledore says that since she is a target, and you are too since you're also close to me, that it's safest if we're all separated this summer.  I'll be with Lupin at the Headquarters for the Order, you'll be at the Burrow where half your family is in the Order, and Hermione will be with Krum, who is also in the Order." 

"So it works out for everyone then, eh?"  Ron was staring now at Krum's hand, which seemed to be making its way lower down Hermione's waist.  

Harry noticed and said, "Just tell her."

"Tell her what?"  Ron looked at Harry now.

"Tell her you fancy her."

"She's our best friend.  That's important.  Why does it all have to change?  Why did she have to become a girl?"  Ron kicked the dirt.  

Harry stifled a laugh, "She's always been a girl.  You just didn't notice before recently.  It's your call, mate."  Harry walked away and Ron stood there alone.  Watching Hermione sobbing into Krum.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

            "If we're planning to overturn Fudge, we need a leader."  Fred, George, Bill and Ron were sitting across from Fleur, Charlie and Lee Jordan.   The dark, dingy Muggle pub they chose to meet in smelled of cheap liquor and stale cigarettes.  A dark haired wizard Bill knew from Egypt was looking at the eager faces as he spoke.  "We can't just leave them with no government.  That would be mayhem."

            "Can you think of any wizard mad enough to run a coup d'etat to overthrow the minister?  I think we should get our voices heard first, let them know we're legit and then find a leader."  George said.  They all leaned in close to each other.

            "People won't take us seriously unless we have someone who is willing to take a lead in the coup d'etat," Fred looked at George.

            "What about your dad?" Lee Jordan said.

            "Zat would be too risky.  'E's employed by the ministry," Fleur looked at Bill who nodded in agreement.

            "It sounds like we got nothing," Fred said again, looking glum.

            "I'm sure we've got something.  We just need to get more people on board.  We can do this."

            The waitress put the bill on the table and Charlie winked at her.  A moment later he was talking to her at the bar.

            "What's he up to?"  Ron asked dumbly.  

            "He fancies the waitress," George snickered.   

            "She's a Muggle," Ron said again.  

            "Yeah, but she's quite lovely," Fred said.  

            "Well, if we're done with the meeting, Fleur and I need to be getting back to work," Bill said to his brothers.

            This made George laugh harder.  "Work, eh?  Is that what they call you going back to her flat now?"  

            Bill gave him a threatening look, "I'm still your older brother."

            "Yeah, and I can tell Mum you've been sleeping at your girlfriends house."

            Fleur gave them a disgusted look, as if they weren't being dignified.  Bill just shrugged them off, and he and Fleur left the pub.

            Ron leaned into Fred, George and Bill's friend Mattingly, and whispered, "What do you think about Bill?  I mean about him being the leader of the coup d`etat."

            George laughed even harder now.  But Fred and Mattingly looked intrigued.  "It was his idea," Mattingly said.

            "He's a natural leader.  He's brilliant.  Wow, Ron, I think you may have been useful at this meeting after all."  Fred nudged George.

            "But will he go for it?" Ron asked.

            "We won't know until we ask, will we?"  Mattingly said.

            There was still four weeks until the start of term.  This summer went by unbearably slow, and the correspondences he got from Hermione didn't help.  

Dear Ron 

_How are things?  I am having a wonderful time in Bulgaria.  It's quite a lovely country.  Viktor is done with Quidditch until October so he's been showing me all the sites._

"Yeah, I bet he has," Ron muttered.

Have you heard much from Harry?  He says he's been able to get Grimmauld Place more normal looking, though I don't know what that means and why it is easier for him to do it then it was for Sirius.  I worry about Harry sometimes. 

_I really am missing you this summer.  I have enjoyed the time we've spent getting closer.  I can't wait to see you.  Let me know how things are going there.  Viktor doesn't tell me much about his work with the Order.  Do you know much more?  _

_Love From,_

_Hermione._

For some reason, this letter seemed like a slap in the face to Ron.  How could she send a letter like the one she sent earlier that summer, then pretend like she never said anything?  Maybe she hadn't meant what she'd said in the earlier letter.  Maybe she wasn't talking about what he thought she was talking about.  He needed fewer women in his life.  They were far too confusing. 

"This is our first official meeting of Wizards and Witches for an Honest Ministry.  Welcome," Bill stood in front of the group.  They were in an abandoned barn in back of the Burrow.  There had been a bit of tension between his parents when Bill and Charlie brought the idea to his parents about trying to overthrow the Ministry.  In the end, they decided it would be best if they kept it from their parents, at least until the support form the Wizarding world went beyond family and close friends.

The group had increased slightly.  Lee Jordan had convinced his cousin Amelia to join, and Angelina Johnson was there now.  Apparently she had been dating Fred for years, but they never let anyone know.  Probably for good reason, since as soon as Ron, Bill and Charlie found out they teased him constantly.  It also made Ron wonder if she had some persuasion from Fred about letting him on the Quidditch team.  

"So what's first on our agenda?"  Bill looked to Charlie.

"We want someone to lead the coup d'etat?" Charlie said.  

Bill looked a little puzzled.  "Do you have someone in mind?"  

"Yes, we do," Charlie said.  He nodded to the group indicating that they too were in agreement about this.

"Well?"  Bill glared at him.

"We think the best person for the job is you."  

            Bills face fell.  He looked around at all the faces in the room.  Fleur was smiling.

            "You knew about this?"  He asked her.

            She nodded.  "Zey said if you knew ahead of time you would say no.  You are ze best person for ze job."  She winked at him.  

            "It's unanimous.  We all agree," George said.

            "I don't know how to lead a coup d'etat," Bill said.  "Plus, I've never even worked in the Ministry."

            "Our leader needs to care about what other people need.  You do that, Bill.  He needs to understand the best interests of the magical community.  You do that, too.  It was your idea to start this league.  You do care about changing the world.  I think that's enough."  Cheers in agreement added to Charlie's words.

Bill sighed then said,  "All right. I will take the responsibility of being a leader to the cause."  Bill looked at the small group.  That would have to be enough for them.  They cheered.

            It was later in the day and Ron was exhausted, but the excitement of being included in this was too much to make him want to leave.  Everyone had left the barn except Ron, Bill and Fleur. 

            "I don't see how we are going to convince people."  Bill had his head in his hands.

            "Well, maybe people don't need convincing.  Maybe they just need someone to step up and say, hey, we've got this idea.  How do you promote the Order?"  Ron asked.

            "You know I can't tell you anything about that," Bill said.

            "I didn't mean for you to tell me, I just meant think about it."

            "Your brozer may be right.  Juet tell people what we think and zey will come to zer own conclusions."  Fleur had her hand on Bill's shoulder and was rubbing it.  His eyes started to close and he groaned, a little too enthusiastically for Ron.

            "I think I'm going to head back inside.  Mum will wonder what happened to us."  Ron left the barn and walked the distance to the Burrow.  His mind wondered.  He missed Harry.  Harry would be chuffed to be involved in the coup d'etat, but he couldn't send him an owl about it because it could get intercepted.  Not to mention there were many people who would surely be against this.  His parents for one, but possibly Lupin.  Harry had sent Ron and owl not too long ago saying how Lupin was taking him under his wing, how he was glad Lupin was there to help with the pain of losing Sirius.  Ron didn't want to pressure Harry with something that could interfere with this.  Harry had enough to be getting on with; he deserved an adult in his life who would take care of him.  

            Much to Ron's relief, the summer holiday was almost over.  He received the owl from Hogwarts with his Prefect notice and his OWL results.  He'd gotten nine, not too bad he thought.  And since he got an OWL in Divination, much to his dismay he'd be taking it next year too.

He spent the last few days mostly playing Quidditch with Ginny, who made it clear she wanted to be on the house team this year.  There were a few hours spent with Bill on the coup d`etat, but the Order seemed really busy these days, and they were taking priority.  

            He wasn't sure what was going on around the Burrow.  Fred and George seemed secretive about something, and Charlie was rarely around.  When Ron walked into the front room of the Burrow, he overheard something between Fred and George.

            "You know Mum's going to stew you," George said.  Fred looked anxious.  

            "You think we could just not tell her?"  Fred said.

            "Like she's not going to figure it out?"  The looked up and saw Ron standing there.            "Oi, beat it."  

            Ron rolled his eyes and left.

            They had made a trip to Diagon Alley the day before they planned to catch the Hogwarts Express the next day.  They had reserved rooms in the Leaky Cauldron, and that night the rest of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were expected. 

            Having gotten bored with his sister, whom he'd spent nearly the entire summer with, Ron walked down to the pub and ordered a pumpkin juice and some chips.  He sat staring into nothing, mind wandering to the coup d`etat when a voice called him.  Ron shot around and saw Hermione.  She was glowing and looked very well.  Much better then she had when Ron saw her earlier in the summer.  The cause for her happiness was known only a second later.  Viktor put an arm around Hermione.

            "How has your summer been?"  She asked.

            "All right," Ron responded, eyeing Krum.  "Yours?"

            "Well, you know.  It's been tough and I really think I need to be there for my dad, but Viktor has a phone now, so I've been able to talk to him.  I think we'll make it through this."

            Ron tried to smile.  He tried to say, "Good."  But he felt sick.

            "Ve should find Arthur.  I need to get back to the Order," Krum said.  He was eyeing Ron now.

            "Yes, all right," Hermione said.  She seemed oblivious to the tension.  "I'll come down later, Ron."  And they vanished up the stairs.

            Dinner that night at the Leaky Cauldron was better then Ron could ever imagine.  Harry and Lupin had joined them late in the afternoon.  The whole Weasley family, minus Percy, were sitting at a long table.  Fleur sat across from Bill and Ron could feel feet playing under the table.  Harry and Hermione sat next to each other across from Ron and Angelina sat next to Fred, looking green.  

            Ron couldn't remember a dinner this fun with everyone there.  The private room in the back of the Leaky Cauldron filled with laughter.  Ron wondered if anything could spoil the mood.  He found out a moment later.

            Fred stood up, looking like he would rather be anywhere else in the world besides where he was.  "Um, I have something I need to tell everyone." 

            Ron could see the nod of support from his twin and the small smile on Angelina's face.  

            "Angelina and I are going to get married."  There was a gasp from Mrs. Weasley.  It was a moment before they could tell whether it was a gasp of joy or of horror.  The answer came soon after.

            "You can't get married.  You are far too young.  You don't even have a place to live."

            Fred looked even more uncomfortable.  "We're looking for a place.  Close to Diagon Alley, so to be near the shop."  The room was silent.  There were uncomfortable shuffles from all sides of the table.  Fred gulped.  "We're looking for a nice two bedroom flat," his voice cracked.  

            It seemed Hermione knew instantly what this meant as her eyes got big and a smile crept on to her face.  However, everyone else seemed at a loss.  Angelina stood, unable to take the nerves Fred was feeling.  "We want to get married next month.  A small ceremony."

            Molly sighed and said, "Well, why do you want to rush it?  You can have a nice long engagement.  You are both so young.  Perhaps if your engagement it a year or so you will be more ready."

            "Mum, we can't wait.  Angelina is pregnant," he blurted it out like it had been stuck in his mouth and he'd been wanting to say it for ages.  

            Another gasp from Molly.  This time Lupin said, "Harry, I think we should head to our rooms now, it's getting late."  Harry nodded at him and they left the table.  

            "Um yeah, Ron, I have something I need to show you," Hermione said, and she stood up just as Molly started to screech.  They left the room seconds later, Fleur and Bill at their heels.  Ron followed Hermione upstairs and watched Bill and Fleur leave the pub.

            "What did you need to show me?"  Ron asked standing outside Hermione and Ginny's room.

            "What?  Oh, nothing.  I just thought we shouldn't be there for that argument.  I mean, that's a bit personal isn't it?"

            "I dunno," Ron said.  He really didn't know what to think.  So Fred was getting married.  Mum had been saying for ages she wanted grandchildren.  The quick breaths of Ginny and Charlie joined them a second later.

            "I haven't seen Mum that mad since I told her I bred the cat with a garden gnome."  Charlie looked down the stairs like he expected to see and explosion.  Then he shook his head.  "I thought Bill and I taught him about ways to prevent stuff like that."

            Ron gave him a confused look.  Charlie looked back at him.  "We haven't gotten around to telling you yet.  Guess we should though.  Wanna go in your room and we'll discuss it?" 

            Ron turned scarlet.  He would have given all the money he had to make Hermione and Ginny disappear.  "No, I think I can hear about it later."

            Charlie was clearly amused by Ron's discomfort and chuckled.  "All right.  Suit yourself."  And he walked to the fireplace at the end of the hallway and was gone.  

            Ginny looked at the two of them and turned to go into the bedroom.  Ron was alone with Hermione.

            "So your summer was good then?"  She asked.  The tension in the air was suffocating.

            Ron nodded then said, "Yours was too?  Did you spend all summer shagging Krum?" 

            Hermione looked scandalized.  "That's none of your business."  Her eyes were filling with rage.

            "It's all right.  That just answered my question."  Ron blurted, trying to keep his voice down, but failing.

            "How?"  Hermione's pitch now matched his.

            "Because if you hadn't you'd have said so and told me how inappropriate it was for me to think that."

            "It is inappropriate.  You have no business asking what I do with my boyfriend."

            "So, he's your boyfriend now?  That's the first time you've said it."  Ron's chest ached.

            "You are so out of line.  What Viktor and I do has nothing to do with you.  Good night," she turned on her heal and slammed her bedroom door.  Leaving Ron staring at the brown wood.

            A few minutes later Ron entered the room he was sharing with Harry.  "You awake, mate?"  Ron asked.

            A mumble from Harry answered him in the affirmative.  

            "Did you hear that?  With Hermione I mean?"

            Harry mumbled something again.

            "Well, do you know anything about her and Krum?"  Ron sat on the edge of the bed with baited breath.

            "You know the world doesn't have everything to do with you, Ron.  There are other people who have stuff going on too, but you never seem too worried about that."  And Harry rolled over so his back faced Ron.

            What was with everyone tonight?  Did the innkeeper put something in the drinks that made everyone in a bad mood?  Ron fell asleep that night fully clothed, and when he woke up the next morning he still had his shoes on.

            The mood the next day was tense.  Harry seemed to be snapping at everyone, Hermione wouldn't even acknowledge Ron, Molly seemed to still be fuming about Fred, and Ginny never left her room.  They sat in silence at breakfast.  And then when the cars came for them to take to King's Cross, Molly took one with the Advanced Guard while Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in silence in another. The only noises in the car were the purr of Crookshanks and the twitter of Pig and Hedwig.  

            "What is with everyone today?"  Ginny finally said in a tone that would have been normal had the car not been so silent.  

Harry glared at her.  Hermione just responded with, "I guess I'm just tired."  But she didn't make eye contact.  

"Maybe you should have slept more on your holiday," Ron said scathingly.

"Maybe you should mind your own business if you know what's good for you."  This time she did make contact with Ron's eyes.  And he saw fury in them.  He didn't like that look.  And he didn't make any remarks back.  

"Have a good year, dears," Molly said, kissing each one of them in turn.  The Hogwarts Express sat motionless on the track and Harry was off almost immediately to find a seat.  Ginny spotted Dean Thomas and walked to him.  Ron watched out of the corner of his eye for a moment until Hermione spoke.

"The prefects' car is in the back this year.  I think we should put our things in there for now."  Her tone was calm, but he could still hear hurt in her voice.  

Ron's attention left Ginny and Dean and he followed Hermione onto the train.  It was cramped and already filling up.  They stood outside the door waiting to get in as people crowded the train.

Ron watched Hermione.  Her expression of annoyance at the slow pace the students were moving.  She looked irritated at a cat that wasn't in a cage.  "I'm sorry," he said, not even knowing he was going to say it.

               "About what?"  She asked, sighing heavily at the crowd.

            "About being a git about Krum."  

            She turned and looked at him.  Had he made her speechless?  He couldn't help but smile inwardly at that thought.  She stuttered for a minute then finally got the words out.  "You were a git.  But I guess that's okay.  It seems we've all been a bit on edge this summer."  

            "I just don't want you to get hurt and all.  I worry about you."

            Hermione smiled.  "I can take care of myself, Ron.  I'm quite capable."  

            They were quiet a moment.  The corridor of the train was starting to clear and they were slowly moving toward the back now.  The steam could be heard blowing out of the chimney.

            "I remember when we were younger we could walk side by side down the corridor.  Have they made the train smaller?" Ron asked, walking behind Hermione.

            Hermione laughed, "No, we've just gotten bigger.  You more so then most."  

            He grunted, but it was true.  If he didn't stop growing soon he would be as tall as Hagrid.  They kept walking single file down the train, Ron having to duck every time they passed a threshold to a new section.     

            "We have to deal with new firsties again," he moaned, passing a compartment full of a group of kids who looked more like six instead of eleven.  His head turned, looking into the compartment, he hadn't seen Hermione stop to let a door close.  He stumbled into her, his hand grazing her hip.

            "Uh, sorry," he said, pulling his hand up immediately as if her hip were on fire.

            "It's okay," Hermione said, she had turned and was now facing him.  They stood there, quiet a moment, just looking at each other.  And for the first time Ron figured it out.  He wanted to kiss her. He tilted his head down and started to close his eyes when a voice said, "Are you two going to move?  You're blocking the corridor."

            Ron wanted to pummel the third year boy standing behind him.  He smiled awkwardly at Hermione.  "Yes, we're going," she said.  She turned and they continued up the corridor to the prefects' compartment.

            They arrived at Hogwarts on the same Thestral-pulled carriages as always.  Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny in one with Luna Lovegood, who was silent for the ride.

            "Luna, I heard about your uncle, I'm sorry."  Ginny said gently.

            "Oh, it's okay.  We weren't close at all."  Luna looked out the carriage window as the castle came into view. 

            Hermione leaned into Ron and smiled,  "We're home."

            Ron looked back at her and nodded.  Indeed, spending nine months a year in the place made it more like home then the Burrow.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "What do you reckon he's like?"  Ron asked Harry.  The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher sat quietly next to Dumbledore.  He reminded Ron of Quirrell, skinny and small.  Harry didn't say anything.

            "We went to America over holiday," Seamus was saying.  "You know the Wizarding community there is so small and concentrated in generally one area.  So we didn't get to see much, but it wasn't such a bad place.  They talk funny though. Couldn't understand the lot of them."  

            Ron nodded to indicate he was listening and bit into the pork chop he had on his fork.  It was then he noticed someone sitting at the Ravenclaw table.  "Who's that?" he said to Harry.

            Harry had been quiet and distant since they'd boarded the Hogwarts Express.  He looked across at the Ravenclaw table and shrugged.  "Dunno."  

            Hermione looked and saw the pretty blonde girl.  "Well, she's not a first year, she looks about our age.  Maybe she's always been here.  We just haven't noticed."  

            "I would have noticed," Ron said blankly.

            Hermione glared at him.

            "Maybe she's new," Harry said.  "They don't Sort older students with the first years, so we wouldn't have seen her in the Sorting Ceremony."

            Ron continued to stare at her until Hermione nudged him.  "Are you going to eat or just drool all night?"  She asked hotly.

            When they got to the Common Room there was a stack of papers waiting for the Prefects on a table in the corner.  Ron plopped down in a chair and started reading.  They didn't have to show the first years to their rooms and they didn't have to patrol the hallways for lost students.  As sixth year prefects, their jobs seemed rather light.  In fact, Ron thought, this year shouldn't be too difficult.  They didn't have any big exams like the O.W.L.S or the N.E.W.T.S, though he was sure their workload would increase to get them ready for those tests.  And he would be better prepared to get his Quidditch practice in.  It was just then he realized, "Who do you recon the new Quidditch Captain is?"  He asked Hermione.  She was flipping through the Prefect Papers.

            "I don't know."  She said distractedly.

            "I do," Harry stated.  He was looking directly into the fire.  Ron wondered if he was remembering the times Sirius' head appeared in it.

            "Who is it, mate?"  Ron asked, gently since Harry seemed to be in a state.  

            "Me."  It was said tonelessly.  

            "All right," Ron said happily.  

            "Harry, are you okay?"  Hermione asked leaning into him.  For some reason this bothered Ron greatly.

            "I'm fine," he said, still toneless.

            "You aren't the only one who lost someone they loved, Harry.  You can talk to me."  It was the first time she had brought her mother's death up since the funeral.  Ron felt stupid for being so blithe.

            Harry nodded at Hermione.  "Do you want to talk in private?"  She asked again. Gently.

            He nodded again.  They got up and left the Common Room, much to the dismay of Ron.  

            "At least we don't start the week with Snape again," Ron said looking over his schedule.  "I wonder how this new teacher is."

            "I hope he's good.  You would think Dumbledore would hire someone who could teach us now that Voldemort is back."  The table went quiet when Hermione said the name.  She blushed a little and took a bite of her sausage.

            "You would think, but look at Umbridge.  She was the worst one yet," Ron said in a whisper as the table started talking again.

            "He doesn't look so bad," Hermione said eyeing the new teacher.  

            "He looks like he's our age," Ron contradicted.  "What do you think, Harry?"

            Harry was staring across the Hall at the Slytherin table.  "I think Malfoy's up to something."

            "Why?"  Ron asked.  "He hasn't bothered us at all yet this year."

            "That's what I mean," Harry said now turning to Ron.  "He hasn't as much as given us a sneer.  How was he in the prefects' meeting on the train?"

            "Quiet," Hermione said.  "I think you may be on to something Harry.  We should keep an eye on him."

            "Looks like he's keeping an eye on the Ravenclaws," Ron said, then once again his eyes fell on the blonde haired girl.  "Her.  He's eyeing her, you don't think he fancy's her?  I hope he's not plotting against her.  Malfoy doesn't usually go for Ravenclaws."  

            Hermione sneered.  "It wouldn't be the worst thing for Malfoy to do."  She took a drink of pumpkin juice and ignored the glare Ron was giving her.

            Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs was their first class on Mondays. Anxious to see what their new teacher was like, Ron sat in the front next to Harry, Hermione on Harry's other side.  A moment later, as if out of thin air, the skinny mousy-haired professor appeared.  

            "Welcome class," he said.  His voice was surprisingly low and harsh and didn't seem to match the person who was using it.  "I am Professor Xenocrates." the class all looked at him, eyes wide.  "You may call me Professor X."  There were a few sighs of relief. 

            He looked down the attendance sheet.  He stopped and looked at the front row.  Ron was expecting the familiar, "Potter," but he didn't get it.  Much to his surprise Professor X said, "Weasley?"  

            Ron looked surprised at the man.  "Y-yes, sir?"

            "I know your brother," he said simply.  Then moved on to teach his class.  

            He knows my brother?  Ron thought.  He wondered which brother.  If it was Percy then he was sure it wasn't good things Professor X had heard.  And he doubted anyone who knew the twins well would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.  

            Ron opened his book and started taking notes.

            "It hasn't been such a bad first week," Hermione said cheerfully over her Arithmancy homework.  Even though she had explained parts of it to Ron the previous summer, he still didn't understand it.  He doodled little pictures on his potions notes.

            "Speak for yourself," Harry mumbled.  He was bent over his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.  

            "What do you think of Professor X?"  Ron asked.

            "Bit odd, isn't he?"  Harry replied, happy to take a break from his homework.

            "He seems pretty good," Hermione said.  "He's no Lupin, but he's certainly better then some of the other teachers we've had."

            "Wonder how he knows my brother," Ron sighed.  He went back to his doodle when he noticed an envelope on the floor.  He picked it up.

            _Hermione Granger_

_Hogwarts_

            "What's this?"  Ron showed the letter to Hermione.

            "Oh," she turned pink and snatched it out of his hand.  "That's just a letter Viktor sent this morning at breakfast.  It's nothing."

            But it didn't look like nothing.  Hermione was still pink when she put the envelope in her books and went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

            Ron was back in the dark circular room.  He saw the long armchair and the long bony fingers tapping it.  

            "It has been done, My Lord," Lucius Malfoy said.

            "Good," Voldemort said.

            "I can assure you my son is none too happy about this plan," Malfoy said again, timidly.

            "He knows what is expected of him.  He will do as I ask."  

            Malfoy nodded and the room faded away and became a Quidditch field where Ron was following something that looked remarkably like Pig.

            "Had an odd dream last night," Ron said at breakfast that morning.  Hermione bewitched her History of Magic book to float in front of her so she could read it while she ate.  "Something to do with You-Know-Who and Malfoy."  

            Ginny dropped her spoon into her cereal and looked at Ron.  Her face had drained of color and she looked terriried.  She leaned close to Ron and whispered, "Me too." 

            Ron looked at her.  That's odd, he thought.  "Well, you want to tell me?"

            "Not here," Ginny said; she now had fear in her eye.  

            Ron got up and Ginny followed him out of the Great Hall and into a deserted classroom.  "So, what about this dream?"

            "He was sitting in a large velvet armchair.  And in a semi-circle around him were Death Eaters.  They were talking about Harry and how to bring him to You-Know-Who.  Something about a Prophesy I didn't understand."  She stopped and looked down as if trying to remember.

            "If it's about Harry, shouldn't he hear this too?"  Ron asked.

            "No, it's not about Harry.  It's about you."  Her eyes shot up to his. 

            "Me?  But you just said…"

            "Let me finish." She used a tone so similar to the one Hermione used he had to try not to smile.

            "You-Know-Who said he couldn't penetrate Harry's mind anymore.  He said he was sure he was practicing his Occlumency now.  So he said he had to find another way to get Harry to him."

            "Me," Ron said, catching on.

            "Yes.  He said it was so effective to make Harry believe he had Sirius that it would work again for you.  He was certain of it.  I don't know how he could be, Harry swore last year he would tell Dumbeldore if he ever felt the need to rescue someone again.  But he seemed certain."  She paused, and then continued. "But it was only a dream."

            "You've had dreams about him before."  It was a statement, not a question.

            Ginny looked startled.  "How do you know?"

            "That summer at Grimmuald Place.  You talked in your sleep.  You called him Tom.  Told him to leave you alone and to get out of your mind."  

            She looked pale again.  Ron should have kept he mouth shut he thought.

            "I do still have nightmares about him."  She whispered.

            "Why don't you tell Mum and Dad?"

            "After what happened?  I spent a whole month in St. Mungos under psychiatric care after my first year.  I won't do that again.   If they knew I was still having dreams about him, I'd spend the rest of my life there."

            "Ginny, it upsets you.  It disturbs your sleep.  Mum and Dad should know."  

            "I knew I shouldn't have said anything," Ginny said.  She stood up.  "I thought you weren't going to be all big brother about it.  I never told Fred and George cause I knew they'd react the same way you are, but I hadn't thought you'd go to Mum and Dad."  She stormed out of the room.  Ron had forgotten about the dream now and sighed, going back to breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            September went by so fast Ron was almost surprised when their first Quidditch match was the first Saturday in October.  October brought mild weather and Harry made them practice three times a week.  Though, he was nowhere near as fanatical as Angelina was.  Harry would ask him on occasion about certain moves, and if Ron had any ideas to make the team better, but overall, Harry managed the team by himself.  

            Ron was much more confident about his Quidditch skills this year.  After the success he had at the end of last year and the practices he and Ginny put in this summer, he felt he was a pretty good Keeper now. They had added Ginny and Seamus Finnigan as Chasers along with a third year, who wasn't half bad himself.  The Beaters were a fourth year named Nicholas Tyler and a second year girl named Maud Macmillan.  

            "You going to be alright playing against your brother, Maud?"  Harry looked stressed.  

            She looked nervously at the Hufflepuff team and her brother Ernie.  "I think so."

            "Good."  Harry mounted his broom and they waited for the whistle.

            It was possibly the quickest game in Hogwarts history.  They had just started playing the game, Ginny getting the Quaffel and heading toward the Hufflepuff Keeper when the whistle blew to end the game.

            Harry looked as if he'd accidentally caught the Snitch, but it was still there in his hand and the announcement came, "Gryffindor wins 150 to 0." 

            The crowd seemed confused and exited the stands, many of them not even seated yet.  Well, thought Ron, that was an easy win.  

             As Ron was leaving the Great Hall later that night a voice stopped him.  An airy, distant voice.

            "Oh Ron," it said.  

            Ron shot around and saw Luna Lovegood standing not a foot from him.  He backed up a little, and then forced a smile.  "Hello," he said.

            "I was just wondering if you were planning on going into Hogsmeade next Saturday?"  She asked.

            Ron was afraid he knew where this was going.  "Um, yes I am," he said.

            "Would you like to meet me there?"

            He couldn't come up with a reason not to.  "Sure." He said.  "Where would you like to meet?"

            "I don't know Hogsmeade very well," she said airily.  "Try not to go there very much.  Too many people.  There is that place Hermione took me to last year.  The broomstick place."  

            Ron couldn't figure out at first what she was talking about, then realized, "Oh, the Three Broomsticks.  Yes, that would be fine, Luna," he said again.  He saw Hermione and Harry walking out of the Great Hall and put on a larger then normal smile.  "I'll see you then," he said.  She turned around slowly and seemed to float away.

            "What did she want?" Hermione asked when they reached him.

            "She wants me to meet her in Hogsmeade on Saturday," Ron said.  

            Harry burst into laughter. "Loony Lovegood?"  Ron tried hard not to join in his laughter.

            "What did you tell her?"  Hermione asked, not finding this amusing at all.

            "I told her I would."  Ron said.  This made Harry laugh harder.

            Hermione just stalked away.  

            The first Hogsmeade weekend seemed busier then usual.   Ron met Luna in the Great Hall and they walked with Harry and Hermione to Hogsmeade.  

            "So, Luna," Hermione said, in a voice full of resentment, "I heard you had quite an experience over the summer.  Something to do with fudderpillars in Armenia?"

            Luna didn't sense the tone of her voice.  "They were tonywillers and it was Algeria.  Father thought it would be good for us to go there.  We had to pick up my cousin Mina.  And when we headed into a large forest..." she kept talking, but Ron was finished listening.  He couldn't take his eyes off Hermione.  She had an expression on her face Ron had seldom seen before.  He couldn't place it, but he remembered where he'd seen it.  It was the exact face he'd worn when Ron talked to Fleur Delacour.  Maybe Hermione just didn't like girls, Ron thought.  But she didn't look that way at Ginny. 

            Ron was startled back to Luna when he felt something reach for his hand.  It was Luna and before he could pull his hand away she had her fingers intertwined in his. 

            "You're jealous of Loony Lovegood," Ron taunted Hermione later that night in the Common Room.

            "Oh, stop.  I am not, I just don't like her.  She's ditzy and…and," she stopped and watched Ron hold in laughter, "And weird.  I can't believe she's a Ravenclaw.  I used to have so much respect for them."

            "Hermione's jealous," Ron taunted again to Harry.  Harry smiled.

            "Why would I be jealous?"  She snapped.

            "Well, a strapping young lad like Ron, who wouldn't be jealous."  Harry was unusually cheery.  "I'm even a little jealous."  Harry laughed at the puzzled look he got from Ron.  

Ron broke into a sort of little jingle.  "Hermione's jealous," he sang.    

"So, you're jealous of Viktor."  

Ron stopped laughing. "That's different," he said bitterly. 

            "How?"  

            "It just is," Ron said.  And before she could answer again he was gone to his dormitory.

            Their workload at school was a bit smaller then the previous year, with OWLS out of the way.  It was still difficult stuff though.  Transfiguration was the worst.  When Ron was supposed to turn a cushion from a chair into a cat his cushion meowed and wet itself, but it definitely wasn't a cat.  

            At dinner that night, Erroll floated in, causing much distraction, and flew directly to Ginny and Ron.  They looked at each other, then Ginny pulled the parchment off the owl.  Her face turned pale immediately.  

            "Fred's been arrested," she whispered so only Hermione, Ron and Harry could hear.  "Mum didn't give details, but she says he's got a trial at the Ministry on the eighth of November."  

            "What do you think he did?"  Ron asked, wondering if he had made some sort of sweet that made someone explode or something.  

            "I don't know.  What about Angelina?  They wanted to get married on Christmas."  Ginny, having been closer to the twins then Ron, seemed pretty upset about it.  "Maybe she'll let us go to the trial?"  It was a far-fetched idea, but she was grasping at anything.

            Ron put his arm around her. "Maybe," he said.

            Their next Hogsmeade trip was the first weekend in November, and once again Luna had asked Ron.  After the owl Hermione received at breakfast the morning from Krum, Ron was determined to make this trip into Hogsmeade with Luna more meaningful.  

            He put on some nicer robes - at least, they were ones that weren't too short on him or had too many tears, and made sure his hair wasn't sticking up before he left his dormitory.  He entered the Common Room to a few teasing whistles.  Hermione snarled at him and walked out of the room without saying a word.  He left and went to the Great Hall to meet Luna.

            The snow was falling so much in Hogsmeade that when Ron and Luna entered the Three Broomsticks they were afraid they wouldn't be able to see their way back to the castle when it was time to leave.  

They sat across from each other, butterbeers in between.  Nothing was said for a while until Ron reached across the table for Luna's hand.  She looked startled and pulled it away.  Ron turned pink.

            "I'm sorry, but what are you doing?"  She asked.

            "I just thought, you know, it'd be nice…I mean we're here and…" he stopped and looked into his Butterbeer.  All he wanted to do at that moment was to run back to his dormitory and hide under Harry's invisibility cloak. 

            She shifted uncomfortably.  "Oh.  The thing is you don't fancy me.  You told everyone you loved Hermione."  She took a sip of butterbeer as if she's just asked him how the weather was.

            "What?"  She never ceased to surprise Ron.  

            "Last year, at the Department of Mysteries.  You said…" but she stopped when she saw the look on Ron's face.  

            Ron was looking over Luna's shoulder at the blonde haired Ravenclaw girl. And even though she was standing across the room he could tell her eyes were blue.  She caught his eye and smiled, then to his horror started walking toward him.

            "Luna, I've been looking for you," she said.  Her voice was like a song.  

            "Mina," Luna said in an annoyed tone.  "This is Ron Weasley."

            "Mina Lovegood," the blonde girl said stretching out her hand.  

            Ron took her hand.  "Lovegood?  Are you…"

            "Cousins," Luna mumbled.  Obviously she wasn't pleased with the family tree.

            "This is my first year at Hogwarts, sixth year in school.  I came to live with Luna and Uncle Thornton when my parents passed this summer."  She said it casually, like it was no sweat to her to be an orphan.  Ron may have found that disturbing, but for some reason he didn't.  He noticed now on closer inspection of them that her eyes weren't blue, but violet.

            "Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your parents," Ron said, pulling a chair from the table next to them and motioning for her to sit in it.  

            They talked all afternoon.  Ron found her funny, charming and smart.  She seemed perfect to him.              

            When the sun started to set they knew they had to hurry back to Hogwarts for dinner.  "You ready Luna?"  Ron asked, turning for the first time to her chair.  But she wasn't in it.  "Where'd she go?"  

            Mina laughed a small but sweet laugh, "She left ages ago.  She said goodbye, didn't you hear her?"  

            Ron felt awful.  He hadn't heard her.  He'd been so wrapped up in Mina he'd completely ignored Luna. 

            After a play-by-play commentary to Harry about Mina Ron had decided that she was the one who was going to help him get over Hermione.  

            "She sounds too good to be true," Harry said smiling.  

            "Oh, she really is," Ron had a stupid grin on his face and way lying on his bed, his hands under his head.  

            That night he had another dream.  This time it was of Mina.  She was sitting by the lake at the Burrow and she was crying, but Ron couldn't get to her.  When she turned around to look at him she turned into a spider and crawled away.  

            "Weasley," Professor McGonagall stood in front of Ron's desk that Monday.  Ron was writing the answers to the notes she had put on the board.  He looked up, wondering what he was doing wrong.  "I need a word with you," she said again.  

            Ron caught Harry's eye and he followed Professor McGonagall into her office.  Standing by the door, looking very nervous herself was Ginny.

            "We've received notice about your brother.  It was his trial today and Dumbledore was there."  

            Ron heart did a summersault.  How could he have forgotten that today was Fred's trial?

            "He has been found guilty of conspiring against the Ministry and is going to Azkaban for three months." 

            Ginny gasped and put her hand to her mouth.  Ron crossed the room and put his arm on her shoulder.  

            "Your mother has said you may return home for a couple of days while your family copes with this.  She will be here to take you home this evening."

            The mood at the Burrow that night was solemn.  Everyone was there.  Everyone except Percy.  George muttered constantly under his breath about Percy being a git. Angelina sat in a corner next to Ginny looking tragic.  What would Fred and Angelina do now? 

            "It's just for three months, it's not like he died," Bill said.  It didn't seem to help.

            But it was his mother he was most worried about.  It seemed George wasn't the only one to notice the absence of Percy and Molly was in fits about it.  "His own brother.  How can he not be here?  Sure he's angry but still, his own brother," she muttered.  

            Ron looked at Bill who had a disgruntled look on his face.  Bill whispered, "I think the coup d`etat is a bad idea."  

            "What exactly happened to Fred?" Ron asked.

            "He was trying to promote the WWHM, Wizards and Witches for an Honest Ministry, and accidentally told a Ministry worker about it.  He didn't know that's who the bloke was.  Anyway, this guy told Fudge, and you know how fearful Fudge is about losing his job.  Well he arrested Fred.  And the rest of the family doesn't know this yet, but they fired Dad too." 

            Ron gasped.  The quiet room looked at him.  He said nothing, and a moment later they were back into their own worlds. 

            "What's Dad going to do?" Ron asked.

            "He's going to try and get a job somewhere else.  But who will hire someone as old as Dad and his only experience is with Muggle artifacts? And, let's face it, Dad's not particularly normal is he?"

            Ron shook his head.  Unbelievable, the problems this family had to face.  

            "I'm going to help out as much as I can," Bill went on, "And Charlie is quitting his job in Romania and coming here to work.  It's the most we can do.  This way he'll be closer to the Order too."  

            Ron thought once again about quitting school and getting a job.  As if he was reading Ron's mind Bill chimed in, "Don't worry.  Dad will find a job and it will all go back to normal.  You just work on school."  Now this was the big brother Ron knew from a few years ago.  The paternal brother, not the pal brother he'd been the past few months.

            Ron looked over at Ginny and Angelina.  "I think we're just going to have to wait until the baby is born," she said sadly.  "What else can we do?  I hate to think of him in that horrid place," her voice broke.  

            "But you can visit," Ginny said sadly.

            "Yes, I can.  I plan on it.  He told me yesterday that no matter what happened I'm to keep finding a place for us and plan the wedding."  Angelina swallowed and Ginny placed a comforting arm around her.

            Ron wondered when their family would get a break.  The days when Percy was making them all mental, and Fred and George were exploding things in their bedrooms seemed like another life.   


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

            The mood at Hogwarts going into December was excitement for everyone except Ron and Ginny.  Christmas at the Burrow this year would be solemn.  Percy would be absent for the second year in a row, his dad would't have a job, and now Fred would be gone.  Ron considered staying at Hogwarts with Harry until Harry told him he was spending the Holiday at Grimmuald Place.  

            But he had more pressing issues at the moment.  Professor X turned out to be almost as strict as McGonagall and when Ron almost failed the last quiz they took he threatened to tell Ron's mother.  This prompted Ron to study harder then he ever had before.  Quidditch practice was three times a week and they were continuing with DA meetings.  Ron was impressed with Harry's ability to organize all this and still not have Professor X threaten him.  

            Ron stared into the orange flames in the Gryffindor Common Room and listened to all the students talk about their holiday plans.  All he really wanted to do was sleep.  He turned blankly and walked to his dormitory where he fell asleep almost instantly.

It had to be two in the morning when Ron woke up in a cold sweat.  He=d just had the strangest dream.  He was walking in a forest that was green and beautiful when he heard a voice calling his name.  The voice was full of life and love.  He followed it deeper into the forest.  When he finally found the source of the voice, an enormous thirty- foot spider was getting ready to sink it=s pincers into him.  

His heart was pounding.  He slowed his breathing and tried to listen to the soothing sounds in the dorm.  After being in this room for six years he had grown accustomed to hearing the familiar night noises.  Neville=s snores.  Deans heavy breathing.  Seamus occasionally murmuring AGo Ireland@.  And then there were the not-so-pleasant screams of terror from Harry.  Still, they were familiar to him.  When he was at the Burrow over holiday he missed these sounds.  It was too quiet in his room there, even with the goul in the attic.  He turned to his right side and peeked out of his curtain on his four-poster.  Expecting to see Harry=s curtains drawn as well he was surprised to see they were open, and his bed was empty. 

Ron got up and quietly padded across the floor and out the dormitory door.  He wondered if Harry had a nightmare and didn=t wake Ron. Or perhaps he=s talking to Lupin in the Common Room fire.  Or maybe, Ron smiled, he=s with a girl.  As he drew closer to the common room he heard Harry=s voice.  And another voice.  A female voice.  Ron sniggered until he realized he recognized the voice.  Then he was able to catch some of the conversation.

"What are you going to do?@  Harry asked.  Ron moved a little closer so he could see them over the stone pillar, but he was certain he was too far up for them to see him.  Harry was holding a scroll of parchment.  He couldn=t see Hermione=s face, she was sitting with her back to him.  Her hand reached out and gently took the parchment.

            "I think I=m going to go,@ Hermione said in an unsure voice.  Harry=s face looked serious.

"Are you sure about that?@  He said.  Hermione didn=t seem to hear him.  She fidgeted with the corner of it.

"How cold do you think it is in Bulgaria at Christmas?@  Her head was down and she said this to the table.

Bulgaria?  Ron=s blood boiled. He knew someone in Bulgaria.  And Hermione was going to him for Christmas?  He had thoughts of tearing body parts off Krum.  His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name, however.

AWhat about Ron?@  Harry asked.

Hermione sighed.  AWhat about him?@  Her head was still down.  But her voice raised.  AHe doesn=t see past the end of his nose.  I can=t waste my time anymore, Harry.  Viktor wants me to go to him.@

Harry looked like it was a huge effort for him not to say anything.  But he remained quiet for a moment.  "Just don't do anything rash.  I mean don=t do this to get back at anyone.  Viktor doesn't seem so bad.  Don't lead him on.@  Harry said the last part gently so she wouldn't explode.

She didn't say anything for a minute.   "I must go off to bed.  I can=t believe we=ve been up talking so long."

            Ron stared down into the common room, heart pounding, head reeling.  He was furious with Hermione.  He wanted to run to her and, and, well, he didn=t know what, but he wanted to stop her from going to Krum.  The sound of footsteps brought his thoughts back to where he was.  He needed to get back to his dorm.  He couldn=t let Harry know he=d heard this, he=d never hear the end of it.  He hurried as quietly as he could back to his dorm and flew into bed, trying not to pant as he breathed.  He closed the curtains on his bed just as he heard the door open and Harry come in.  He listened and heard the squeek of Harry=s bed.  Then moments later, the breathing told Ron that Harry was asleep.  

Ron didn=t sleep well the rest of the night.  Everytime he fell into sleep he would have visions of Hermione with Krum.  Finally, at five AM, Ron gave up on sleep.

            That morning at breakfast Ron got a hastily written letter.

                        _Don't let anyone read this.  Fred's been hearing things in Azkaban.  We need to keep the coup d`etat going.  We'll talk more about it over the holiday.  
  _

_ Bill_

            Odd, that, Ron thought.  But now he was more curious then ever to hear what Fred had been hearing in Azkaban.  He looked to his left at Harry who was lost in his pancakes and to his right at Hermione who looked happier then Ron wanted her to be.  Then he glanced up at the staff table briefly and saw Professor X looking at him.  He nodded at Ron. Was he part of this too?  But wouldn't Ron have seen him at the meetings over the summer?  Ron looked down into his pumpkin juice.

            "Ron," a sweet voice called to him in the corridor after his last class on Friday.  Ron turned around and saw Mina smiling at him.  Harry looked nervously out of the corner of his eye at Hermione who glared at Mina before stalking off.  

            "Mina," Ron said excitedly.  "Do you know Harry?  Well, of course you do, who doesn't know Harry?  This is Harry?"  

            Mina laughed and said, "Hello, Harry."

            Harry smiled and shook her hand then sniggered at Ron and walked down the corridor.  Ron was alone with Mina.

            "Um, so, how are you?"  He asked.  

            "I'm good.  I know it's a Friday and all, and you probably have plans already, but I was wondering if you'd mind meeting me somewhere after dinner.  We could just talk and stuff."  Mina fidgeted with her books.  Was she nervous?

            Ron's stomach did a lurch.  "Yeah, that sounds great.  How about I get you outside your common room?"  

            "Sounds good.  I'll meet you there at seven then?"  She smiled as Ron nodded and then she walked off alone down to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

            "Mina Lovegood?"  Hermione spat the word like it was poison.  "What happened to Luna?" 

            "Luna wasn't interested in me.  Or at least she caught on I wasn't interested in her.  I don't really know," Ron seemed more comfortable around Hermione now.  He wasn't thinking about hurting Krum all the time.  Instead he was thinking of how Mina smiled.  Her teeth were just crooked enough to give them character, but not too crooked that they were unattractive.  

            "Can you at least take that stupid grin off?"  Hermione said again annoyed.

            "Sorry."  Ron turned away from Hermione and shrugged at Harry.  

            Harry had been almost back to his normal self the past month, but going back to Grimmuald Place and remembering last Christmas they were there with Sirius would surely bring him down.  Ron wondered if it was a good idea.  But he was in too good a mood now to bring that up.

            Ron's footsteps echoed through the corridor.  He hadn't ever been to the Ravenclaw Common Room and he'd only been through this part of the castle in second year when he was disguised as Crab and went into the Slytherin Common Room.  He wasn't really sure he knew exactly where it was.

            When he passed a statue of a huge raven he felt he must be getting close until he heard a snarl.  "Watch your back Weasley."

            "Malfoy?"  Ron turned and stared down the pale blonde boy down.  "What are you doing here?"

            "I should be asking you that.  This _is_ just outside the Slytherin dormitories.  I wouldn't have thought a Gryffindor would come within ten feet of this place."

            "I'm not going to Slytherin.  I wouldn't go within ten feet of the Slytherins.  I'm meeting a Ravenclaw."

            This news didn't seem to surprise Malfoy.  "Troubles between you and the Mudblood?"  He was casual about it.  

            Ron really didn't want to have to hex Malfoy when he was meeting Mina in two minutes.  "Mind your own business," Ron told him.

            Malfoy snarled at him once more and then turned toward the Slytherin dungeons.  Ron watched him until he was out of site and he heard Mina say, "I was wondering if you'd gotten lost."  He turned and saw her smiling face, and Malfoy flew out of his mind.

            "I wanted a unicorn when I was a girl," Mina laughed.  They were sitting in a classroom off the second floor corridor.  They'd walked for nearly an hour talking before Ron realized his feet were killing him, then ducked into a classroom. 

            "What did your parents think of that?"  Ron asked.

            "Well, they said they'd do their best, but they probably wouldn't be able to get one.  And besides, we had nowhere to keep it."

            "I've never been to Algeria myself.  We did go to Egypt one year, but I wasn't there long enough to get the culture and stuff."  Ron was more comfortable talking to Mina then he had been with any other girl, even Hermione.

            "We only lived there a few years.  I went to a small witching school in Algers, but there weren't very many students.  They wouldn't let boys in."

            "Where did you live before that?"  

            "We spent a few years in France when I was small.  Father did odd jobs, but we had means to get by."  She blushed a little and went on, "The Lovegoods are one of the oldest wizarding families in the world."

            "I know," Ron said.  His dad had told him about the Lovegoods when he was a kid, since Luna and her father lived just outside Ottery St.Catchpole.

            "Well, after France Mother decided we needed to go somewhere to settle down so I could get proper witch training.  They had tutored me the best they could, but I was the only eleven year old witch who'd never flown on a broomstick.  So we settled down in Algeria and I started school there at the Winters Academy of Witchcraft."

            "Wow, I've never lived outside of Ottery St.Catchpole."

            "Well, you've lived here," Mina said with a smile.  "Scotland is quite far from Southern England."

            Ron smiled back.  "Yes, I guess that's right."  He leaned back against a wall and said, "I can't believe we've been talking for nearly an hour and a half.  We should be getting back though.  I _am_ a prefect and shouldn't be caught in the corridors after hours."  He winked at Mina and she chuckled.  They walked out of the classroom hand in hand.

            The next few days were spent in utter confusion.  Ron tried as hard as he could to push aside feelings for Hermione.  He would catch Mina's eye from across the Great Hall and she'd smile at him.  Then he'd look at Hermione and something would explode inside him.  It was nothing short of a relief when the holiday approached and everyone would be leaving the next day.  

            Mina would be leaving that night for Christmas with relatives.  She didn't tell Ron where she was going, but she said she'd owl often.  He walked her to the Great Hall.

            "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to Hogsmeade Station?"  He asked.

            "No,  I can make it on my own.  Besides, I won't be alone.  I'm not the only student leaving tonight."  She smiled at him and then leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I'll miss you," she said softly.  And the next second she was gone.

            Ron sat in the Gryffindor Common Room playing Wizards Chess with Harry.  Hermione sat curled up in front of the fire, a book perched in front of her.  She looked so comfortable.  It made Ron want to curl up next to her.  He got so distracted looking at her he didn't see the look of shock on Harry's face.

            "Ron," Harry said, a smile creeping to his lips.

            Ron looked blankly at him.  Harry's smile grew and he said, "checkmate."  

            Ron's eyes got big.  He stared at the chessboard.  It was the first time in 6 years he'd lost a chess game to Harry.  

            Harry, still smiling, got up and went to the dormitory, leaving Ron to clean the chessboard.  

            Hermione sighed and closed her book.  "I should be getting to bed.  I'm leaving on the first train out tomorrow."

            She stood up and Ron realized they were close.  So close he could smell the soap she used. 

            He didn't know what made him do it, maybe it was instinct.  But when Hermione leaned in to kiss his cheek, as she had done a few times before, he turned his head and met her lips with his.  It was so gentle he wasn't even sure it was really happening.  And to his amazment she wasn't backing away.  In fact, she leaned in closer and put her hand on his shoulder.  He slightly opened his mouth to take her bottom lip in his.  Then almost as suddenly as it began, it ended.  The room was spinning and when it finally slowed he could see Hermione's face was pink.  She didn't say anything, but timidly turned and went up the stairs to her dormitory looking back once at Ron before she reached the top and was gone.

~~~~~@~~~~~

When Christmas holiday was over, Ron couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts.  His holiday was spent in utter confusion.  He'd gotten two owls from Mina over the Holiday.  She appeared to be doing good and signed each one, With Love Always, Mina.  He didn't get one owl from Hermione.  Well, he thought, she is spending her holiday with _Krum._  

            The day before holiday ended Ron had waited until almost midnight for Hermione to get back.  He wasn't sure why.  Did he want to talk about the kiss?  Did he want to yell at her for being so nonchalant about it?  Did he just want to try it again, prove to her he is better then Krum?  Then a small voice in the back of his head told him, she has a boyfriend.  She probably fancies him a lot since she's spent all this time with him.  Leave her alone, Ron.  This voice was reasonable.  It made sense.  She was his best friend, and would never be more then that.  

            He climbed the dormitory stairs to his room and lay in bed thinking about the blonde haired Ravenclaw who did seem to be interested in him.  

            The next day all was back to normal.  Hermione barely said more then was necessary to Ron and Harry.  When asked how her Holiday was she simply answered, "It was fine, thanks."  This seemed to infuriate Ron even more.  

            They sat in the common room after their last class trying to get some studying done.  At least Hermione was trying, Ron was glaring at her and Harry seemed to have disappeared. 

            "What?"  Hermione asked sharply when he wouldn't take his eyes off her.

            "Are you going to even say anything about what happened before Christmas?"  Ron didn't want to start a row, but this was building up.

            "About what?  A fumbling kiss that fell the night before I was leaving to see my _boyfriend?_"

            "That's all then, just a fumbling kiss."  Blimey, another rejection, this time from his best friend.

"What do you want, Ron?  Do you want me to end it with Viktor?"

            "You know what?  Don't do me any favors,"  Ron spat.  He turned on his heel and stormed out of the Common Room, which had gone quiet in the midst of the row.  Muttering under his breath he descened the stairs until he got to the Great Hall where he ran directly into Mina Lovegood.

            "Everything okay?"  She asked once she got her bearings.

            "Sure," Ron said, still muttering.  "I can't figure your bloody species out."  

            Mina laughed and said, "We aren't all bad.  Are you heading to dinner?"

            Ron nodded and put out his arm for her to take.  They sat together at the Gryffindor table and Ron became so entranced by Mina he didn't see the looks he was getting.  The unreadable glare from Draco Malfoy or the look of disgust from Luna.  He was lost in Mina's violet eyes.

            "Personally, I think she's mad," Mina said as Ron walked with her to her common room.  "But she is your mate, Ron."  

            Ron had just blurted everything that had happened with Hermione to Mina.  She was sympathetic.  

            "I'm just tired of always being rejected," Ron muttered under his breath.  Mina appeared to hear him.

            "Maybe you're looking too hard," she whispered.  They stood outside the entrance to Ravenclaw Common Room.  She smiled at him, her eyes twinking, then moved in and captured his lips with a kiss.  Not soft and gentle like the one he'd had with Herimone, but passionate and full of fire.  Her fingers were twining in his hair.  But he relished it.  Someone who was interested in him, someone who cared what he wanted.  

            When she released him from the kiss his head was light.  She smiled again and said, "That wasn't fumbling at all.  It was quite nice," then turned and entered her common room.

            The next Hogsmeade visit Ron had planned to meet Mina at the Three Broomsticks.  He hadn't said much to Hermione since the night with Mina, and Harry seemed far too busy with his life to worry about Ron's.  He wondered how the three of them became so separated.  There was a time when they wouldn't dream of going to Hogsmeade without each other, now Ron didn't even know if Harry and Hermione were in Hogsmeade.  

            He stared into his butterbeer wondering if there was really anything he could do about it.  Maybe part of growing up was accepting that you outgrow your friends.  

            A voice startled him.  "Two more of those," it said and then plopped down casually in a chair across the table from Ron.

            "Bill, what are you doing here?"  Ron asked.

            "Fleur and I are meeting some people."  

            Ron noticed Fleur was standing right next to him.  He smiled at her.  "Hello." 

            "You're here alone?"  Bill looked around the Three Broomsticks.  Ron noticed Madame Rosmerta wink at him, then receive a nasty look from Fleur.

            "I'm meeting someone too." Ron's ears went pink.

            Bill laughed.  "A girl?"  

            Fleur giggled when Ron's ears went pinker.  Then he heard the familiar voice.

            "Hello."  Mina had just walked over.  She looked at Bill and said, "You're obviously a Weasley too."  Then she looked at Fleur.  The smiles on both their faces fell and they looked at each other with almost disgusted looks.  Ron didn't notice. 

            "We should get going," Bill said feeling the tension more then seeing it.  He and Fleur left.

            "She's part Veela," Mina said taking the seat next to Ron.

            "Yeah, I know," he sipped his butterbeer.  "How did you know that?"

            "You can tell.  She's got the look."  Mina nodded at the waitress and ordered a butterbeer too.

            Ron was back in the circular room.  The man with the long fingers was sitting in the armchair.  But in front of him this time was Draco Malfoy.

            "So, it seems to be working," the cold voice said.

            "You are certain there is no other way?"  Malfoy asked.

            "This way is most effective.  I will have Potter soon.  Then all will go back to normal."  Draco Malfoy nodded.  

            Softly he mumbled, "I wish there was another way."  But it wasn't soft enough.  Voldemort wasn't amused.  "You don't trust me Young Malfoy?  You need a reminder why you should trust Lord Voldemort?"  Before Malfoy could answer Voldemort shouted, "_Crucio_".  Malfoy fell to the ground and screamed in agony.  Voldemort had a look of satisfaction on his face.

            The room went dark again.  Ron slept.

            The next morning at breakfast Ron's eyes kept drifting to the Ravenclaw table where Mina sat quietly eating.  On occasion she would look up and see him staring at her and smile.  He didn't notice when Erroll flew in and dropped a letter on Ginny's plate.  He didn't notice her face fall.  It wasn't until Harry elbowed him hard in the ribs he noticed anything but the blonde girl with violet eyes.

            "What?"  Ron asked annoyed at Harry, then he saw Ginny's face and the letter in her hand.  "What is it?"  Ron grabbed the parchment from her and read.

Ron and Ginny 

_It's been a bad night.  Angelina has lost the baby and since she was so far along they have kept her in St. Mungos. _

_Love, _

_Mum_

It was quite possibly the shortest letter their mother had ever written them.  Ron saw tears forming in Ginny's eyes and walked to her.  "Come on, let's find a fireplace and talk to Mum," he said in a soothing tone.  Ginny stood up and they walked out of the Great Hall.

            In a large room on the fifth floor at the end of the South wing was a row of fireplaces.  This was the place a student went to talk to someone from home if they wanted more privacy then they could get from their common room fireplace.  Ron walked to the farthest on and kneeled down.  Ginny right beside him at the same fireplace.  

            "The Burrow," Ron said as he and Ginny placed their faces side by side in the fire.  

            They saw Bill and George sitting at that table in the kitchen.  George was very sleepy and his glass was half full of what looked like fire whiskey.  Bill saw them and shouted, "Mum," and a moment later Molly was at the fire.

            "How's Fred?"  Ginny asked before Molly could say anything.  

            "We haven't told him," she said sadly.  "I told her not to keep going there.  A pregnant girl in Azkaban.  What were those guards doing letting her in there?"  Molly muttered under her breath.

            "Are you all right?"  Ron asked.  He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her look so nervous.

            "Well, we'll all worried about how Fred will take this.  She visited him last night and when she left to come here the cramping started.  It was so fast we didn't have time to help her."                  

Bill now appeared.  "There was blood everywhere.  It was awful."

Molly gave him a side glance then continued.  "Since she was nearly six months along she's in St. Mungos.  They're trying to restore the tissue, but the chances are she won't be able to have anymore children."  Molly took a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.  Ron was silent.  But Ginny sobbed.      


	13. Chapter 13

A/N  Thanks for the reviews.  It's taking us a bit longer to get these chapters but the story is getting better.  Thanks to my betas for being so great too.

Chapter 13

            Ron had never been to Azkaban before, and he was surprised his mother let him go now.  He could hear water echoing off the stonewalls but could not find a source for the water.  George was with him, and the two of them stopped in front of the Guards office where a skinny, ill looking man stood with three Dementors.

            "Weasley," George said as if he'd forgotten how to use complete sentences.  

            The man just nodded and pointed to a door.  George looked at Ron and they hesitantly walked through.  

            Fred stood in the center of a long dark corridor and he was almost unrecognizable.  If Ron's mind weren't so clouded with dark thoughts he would be able to appreciate Fred and George's differences in appearance for the first time.  But his mind kept bringing back the memory of when Harry disappeared in the maze after the Third Task in their fourth year. 

            Fred's face was covered with thick red hair and his eyes seemed vacant.  He walked slowly toward George.  "Let's get out of here," Fred's voice rasped.  

            Their footsteps echoed as they exited the stone castle set in the middle of an icy ocean.  Ron still had no idea where they were.  There were precautions put into place to have Ron and George brought there.  They used Floo Powder but had to get out at a checkpoint about half a mile away.  Then they walked us steep rocks and slippery grounds.  How Sirius ever escaped from there as weak as he had been, Ron didn't know.

            Ron had come home to the Burrow over the weekend to welcome Fred home, but after a random violent attack on a Muggle community outside Wales, the Order was summoned to investigate for Dumbledore.  

            "It has the work of Death Eaters written all over it," Arthur had said.  "They must be getting restless.  They haven't done much recently.  Just a fun sport of some Muggle torture."  He said this with utter disgust in his voice.  

            Arthur had more time now to devote to the Order since he was no longer employed.  Molly, though Ginny told her she was insane for doing so, had agreed to tutor young witches and wizards at a Primary Wizarding School in Hogsmeade.  They taught basic things, like how to hold a wand and what sort of potions one should never drink.  But they also taught reading, writing and arithmetic.  The stuff they wouldn't be getting once they went to Hogwarts.  

            The pay for this job was pitiful.  Arthur had once or twice gone to Muggle homes and done odd jobs, but those would not last, since he became so excited to see all the Muggle artifacts the Muggles thought he was mad. 

            Overall, they were struggling.  Ron was planning on taking a job over the summer, Bill had moved back home and was supporting the family with his money, which almost made matters worse, since Molly and Arthur felt like they couldn't provide for their family.  

            On this day in early February, they were to pick up Fred from Azkaban.  Bill was doing some extra work for Gringotts, and Molly and Arthur had Order business to attend to.  George couldn't go by himself.  

            So here they were, staring into the solemn face of their usually full of life brother.  They slowly walked down the jagged rocks, Ron on one side, George on the other of Fred.  Once they reached the bottom a while later Fred turned to George.

            "Where's Angelina?" he asked.  Ron could see the struggle in George's eyes.  When he didn't answer, Fred said, "I know she lost the baby.  I'm fuming that you didn't tell me.  Charlie sent me an owl after Christmas.  Said Mum didn't want to tell me until I got out of this place, but he thought I should know.  Right he was, too," Fred stared fiercely at George.  

            "Sorry mate," was all he could say, staring down at his feet.  

            "So, where is she?  I haven't heard from her since before Christmas."  He sounded like that statement caused him physical pain.  

            "She's in St. Mungos," George said softly.

            "What?  Why?"  Fred asked, now concern taking over.

            George seemed to not be able to answer, or not willing to tell his twin what happened.  Ron stepped forward.  "After she lost the baby they took her there for, you know, routine girl stuff.  Anyway, she went comatose while she was there, and they haven't been able to revive her since."

            Fred was fuming, "And nobody told me?"  

            "What could you have done?"  George exclaimed back, his pitch matching Fred's.  "It would have been torturous for you to be in Azkaban and not be able to help her."  George walked over and put his hand on Fred's shoulder.  "There was nothing you could have done."

            Fred seemed in shock for a moment.  "She hasn't woken up?"  He asked, the pain back in his voice.  George shook his head.  "Well, we're going to St. Mungos then," Fred said.

    "The Dementors don't have any control over the Death Eaters," Fred was saying as they entered St. Mungos.  "In fact, they seemed to be under the control of the Death Eaters.  I don't think the Ministry knows, or at least they're ignoring it."  

            George didn't seem surprised by this.  "That would make sense.  I mean, Dad always said the Dementors were going to follow You-Know-Who, and so they have."

            Ron felt like a third wheel, but this was all vital information.  And he was included in the coup d`etat.  This was the thing Bill had meant in his letter.

            "But there's more," Fred went on as they walked past the desk in front to the floor George knew Angelina was on.  "I heard some of the things the Death Eaters were saying.  Everything echoes off those walls in there.  You-Know-Who has a plan already in place that's supposed to get Harry to him.  They were saying it's been in progress since August."  

            George led them down another long corridor.  Then he looked at Ron.  "How's Harry doing?"  

            "Fine.  He doesn't seem to be any different at all.  A bit lot going on, but other then that."  Ron felt stupid for not really knowing what was going on in Harry's life.

            Ron became second interest as they reached Angelina's room.  Fred hurried to her bed.  Then looked up at George, "They don't know what did it?"

            Angelina was not moving.  Her eyes were closed.  It was like she was just asleep.  Ron was almost surprised she didn't stir when Fred reached for her hand.

            "They think it was just the pain of losing the baby and all," George said.  Ron had always suspected they felt things together, and this time seemed to be true.  George looked heart broken.

            "Has the Ministry or the Order looked into it?"  Fred was now smoothing her hair over her head.

            "No, the Medi-Witches said it happens quite often," George said.

            "For two months?"  Fred shot him a look of ridicule. 

            "You think it's something else?"  George asked.

            "Well, I can accept she was upset about losing the baby, but not so upset it would put her in a coma.  I mean we've talked about having kids, but not just yet, and she was a little upset when she found out she was pregnant, but we decided we could handle it.  And then she became excited.  I'm sure it was a loss, but not this much."  Fred looked at her.  "When she came to see me that day she looked fine.  She said she felt fine.  Said she was looking at places for us to rent in Hogsmeade.  When she left even she looked fine.  She seemed to radiate or something."

            George looked questionably at Fred.  "You think something happened before she left Azkaban?"

            "I don't know," Fred replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After the confusing weekend Ron had at the Burrow, trying to put all this new information together, he was more than happy when he and Ginny returned to Hogwarts the next day.  That is, until he found out what he missed.

            "A what?" Ron shouted across the Common Room on Sunday night.

            Hermoine looked at him cautiously.  "A knees up."  She caught the expression on his face and went on, "but it will be casual.  It's for Valentines Day.  It won't be like the Yule Ball.  It was Daphne's idea."  

            "They decided this at the Prefects' meeting?"  Ron was amazed.  They were going to have a dance at Hogwarts.  A dance?  He didn't think the weekend could get any worse.

            "Well, yes.  It was a majority rule."

            "If I had been there this wouldn't be happening.  'T's what we get, having Hufflepuffs as Head Boy and Girl.  I don't have to go though."

            Hermione fidgeted again and said, "Um, well, since it was the idea of the Prefects, they want all of us to be there."  She closed her eyes, waiting for him to start yelling again.

            "I can't dance, Hermione.  I'm not going." 

            "I can teach you," Ginny said.  She looked far to amused at this new information.  She briefly looked at Harry, and then quickly back at Ron.

            "The Yule Ball was a nightmare.  I'm not doing that again.  Besides, who will I take?"  

            Hermione huffed as if that was obvious.  Then Ron's eyes got big and he knew.  

            "Mina.  I'll ask Mina," he said.  He turned and walked out of the Common Room not noticing the look of horror on Hermione's face. 

            Ron only had one week to learn to dance for this knees up.  He was to meet Ginny that night in the Room of Requirement and she was going to teach him to dance.  

            Ron met Mina the night he got back from the Burrow in the Great Hall where she was sitting alone.  He wondered why she didn't seem to have friends.  He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

            "Hello," she smiled happily.  "How's your brother?"

            "He's okay, I guess," Ron really didn't want to tell her how he really was.  He wanted this to be a good moment.  A happy one.  He leaned in closer to her.  "Did you hear about the knees up they want to have?"

            She put her forehead on his and said, "I heard a little about it."

            "Wanna go with me?"  Ron whispered.

            Mina smiled and said, "Of course."  Then she leaned in and kissed him gently.

            But this night Ron was nervous.  He hated dancing, and felt like he was the only kid at Hogwarts who didn't know how.  Even Neville knew how to dance.  He opened the door to the Room of Requirement and saw someone standing in the corner.  It wasn't Ginny.

            "Hermione?"  He asked, confused.

            "Yeah, Ginny had detention and so I volunteered to help."  She looked nervous.

            "Well, I can do this another night.  I mean, you don't have to…" he noticed she looked hurt.  "If you want to I mean, we can practice.  I just…if you have something else to do you can do it."  He just decided to stop talking.  He was sounding like an idiot.  

            Ron stood motionless as Hermione walked toward him.  The table in the corner had begun to play music.  A waltz by the sounds of it.  

            "Put your left hand up."  She said, standing in front of him.  

            Ron put his hand up as if he were making an oath.  He was so busy reminding himself to breath he couldn't speak. Had Hermione always looked this pretty?  He wondered.  

            She took another step toward him and put her hand in his.  Then a hand on his shoulder.  "Put your hand on my back," she whispered.  

            Ron put a hand on her upper back; it was awkward.              

            "No," she said, taking her hand from his shoulder and using it to place Ron's hand on the small of her back. "There."  Then she started to sway.  "Watch my feet."

            Ron was glad to have an excuse to take his eyes away from her face.  Mina, he had to remind himself.  He was doing this for Mina.  He watched Hermione's feet and was eventually moving with them; still not certain he could take the lead.  He was afraid to take his eyes off her feet.  He could feel her looking at him.  But it would look strange if he didn't look up, and when he did she quickly turned her head.

            "There's too much space between us.  When you do this with Mina you should be a little closer," Hermione said.  He was relieved she hadn't suggested they get a little closer.

            "Where did you learn to dance?"  He said quietly, his voice cracking.  He hoped she didn't notice.

            "When I was a girl my dad used to waltz with my mother in the kitchen and he would let me cut in.  I had to stand on his feet to meet his waist."  She smiled and Ron smiled back.  He loved the look she got when remembering happy things.  It started to become more natural for them to dance together.  And after a few moments Ron took the lead.  They had been dancing for what felt like almost an hour when he realized the table in the corner was no longer playing music.  How long had it been silent, he wondered?  They stopped dancing, but still stood in position.  Their hands now comfortably intertwined.  He never noticed before how brown her eyes were.  They were like chocolate.  They were coming closer to him.  He turned away.

            "I think that's good.  We should get back to the Common Room before Filch catches us."  He backed away from Hermione and crossed the room opening the door for her.  She looked disappointed, or rejected, or something.  He couldn't quite tell, but she forced a small smile and then walked out the door.

            The night of the knees up had arrived, and Ron was so glad he didn't have to wear dress robes.  This was a casual dance.  At least that was one good thing.

            Hermione had avoided him since the night they'd danced, and he couldn't get anyone to tell him whom she was going to the dance with.  Harry, to his surprise, was taking Ginny. When Ron questioned him about it he said, "Well, she didn't have anyone else to go with."  But there was something in his voice that said there were more then just that.  

            He walked down to the Common Room in some nice robes he had and scanned for Hermione.  She wasn't there.  Maybe she wasn't ready yet.  Maybe she was already in the Great Hall.  

            He walked into the Entrance Hall and saw two dozen people standing around, probably all waiting for their dates.  But one stuck out.  Her blonde hair shining in the candlelight.  Mina saw him and smiled.

            He walked toward her and leaned in to kiss her cheek.  "You look brilliant," he whispered.  

She giggled.  "Thank you." But it seemed sort of forced.  Or maybe Ron was just imagining it.  He became distracted a moment later when his best friend walked down the staircase holding hands with his little sister.  

Harry avoided eye contact with Ron.  Why?  Was he afraid Ron would do something?  Ron was glad Ginny was going to the dance with Harry.  He was the best so far of the boys she'd gone with.  

"Are you going to take me into the Great Hall, or shall we just watch your sister?"  Mina asked, but she had a cool tone to her voice.  She didn't seem upset.

They entered the Great Hall and Ron was horrified.  It looked like a valentine had thrown up.  There was pink everywhere he looked.  Even the ceiling seemed to have a bit of a pink tinge in the clouds overhead.  

They just stood for a moment watching.  Ron saw Seamas and Lavender getting a bit too friendly and being watched closely by McGonagall.  He tried not to laugh.  Parvati Patil and her sister Padma were swooning over two Ravenclaw Chasers.  Ron was glad Padma didn't see him.  He saw Draco Malfoy dancing with Pansy Parkinson.  Ron wondered what their deal was.  They went to the Yule Ball together.  They always seemed to hang around each other.  Could it be possible that someone like Malfoy could actually like a girl?  And more importantly, what kind of a girl would like Malfoy?  

Mina seemed to be thinking along the same lines when she craned her neck up and said in Ron's ear, "I don't like that Parkinson girl."  

Ron laughed, "Well, join the club."  

Ron looked around the room some more.  Harry and Ginny seemed to be having a fine time together.  They were sitting at a table in the corner and Ginny was talking animatedly.  

"Are we going to dance?"  Mina asked.  

This was the moment Ron was dreading.  He lead her out to the floor and held her the way Hermione showed him.  Then he began to move his feet, and she was following.  He didn't step on her toes.  He didn't mess up the steps.  He actually thought he danced pretty well.  And Mina seemed to be enjoying herself.  

When the song ended Mina said, "I need to go to the loo, I'll be right back."  And she headed toward the door to the Entrance Hall.  

Ron was searching for a place to sit when he spotted Hermione.  She was standing alone with her back to one of the stonewalls.  "Hermione," he said, coming toward her.

She looked embarrassed and then said, "Hello Ron," in a very formal tone.

"What are you doing?"  He asked.  His eyes scanned the floor and he saw Hermione was watching Pansy Parkinson who was now sitting at a table of other Slytherin girls, Malfoy nowhere nearby.

"Just watching.  I think I'll go up to the dormitories soon," she said.  Her voice was casual, but Ron could tell it held some other emotion in it.  

"Where's your date?"  Ron asked again.  She shot him an uncouth look.  Then he realized.    "You don't have a date?" Ron asked surprised.

            "Well, it's not a law is it?  There wasn't anything that said I couldn't go if I didn't have anyone to take me?"  She snapped.

            "Well, no, but I mean…nobody?  What about Neville."

            Hermione shot him a look and then pointed to the other side of the Great Hall.  

            Neville was sitting happily talking to Luna Lovegood.  She too looked more then happy not to be dancing. They sipped red punch and laughed at the people on the dance floor.

            Ron spotted Mina entering the room again and he sighed.  He wanted to see if Hermione would dance with him, mostly so she would at least get a chance to that night, but Mina wouldn't like that.  Instead he headed toward Harry and Ginny and said, "Harry, would you mind giving Hermione a bit of a spin on the floor?  I think she could use it."  Harry agreed and Ron crossed the room to meet Mina.

            "It was a lovely evening," Mina said smiling shyly at Ron.  The Valentines Day Knees Up had just ended.  

            Ron noticed Hermoine leave about halfway through the dance.  He also noticed she was asked to dance by more boys then just Harry.  She refused them all, even Harry.  

            "You're a wonderful dancer," Mina said, moving in closer to Ron.  They had just reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw Dormitories.  

            "You too," Ron said, distractedly.  Mina noticed he was distracted, and she didn't seem too happy about it. 

            "Are you going to kiss me goodnight or not?" she asked.

            For some reason Ron was nervous.  He leaned in to Mina and captured her lips briefly.  

            She forced a smile and said, "Goodnight, then," and turned to enter her Common Room.

            Ron was grateful for the long walk back to Gryffindor Tower.  He needed to think.  He liked Mina okay.  There were things about her that made Ron mental though.  She was in Ravenclaw, yet sometimes she acted so daft.  She didn't appear to be herself when they were together either, granted Ron didn't know what she was like when they weren't together, so maybe she was herself.  But she seemed uncomfortable.  How could they keep going out together if she was uncomfortable?  Did he even want that?  He really didn't know.

            He entered the Gryffindor Common Room, so distracted he hadn't even remembered giving the Fat Lady the password.  Ron was brought out of his reverie when Hermione said, "About time.  Everyone else has been back for ages."

            The Common Room seemed nearly empty.  There was a couple in the corner who were very interested in each other and Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil were giggling about their experience in another corner.  Hermione sat on a puffy armchair by the window.

            "I had to walk her back to her dormitory," Ron said.  

            "You could have asked me for a dance you know.  Seeing as how I was the one who taught you," her voice sounded full of contempt.

            Ron looked at her confused.  "What are you on about?" 

            "Ron," she started, but then stopped.  There was pain in her face.  "I can't stand…" but still she didn't finish.  She stood up and met Ron's eyes.  His heart aced.  He wasn't nervous at all when she brought her face closer to his.  Her lips were mere inches from his when he pulled away.   

"You can't just decide that one minute you don't want me and then the next minute you do, Hermione.  Make up your mind," Ron was speaking in a raised tone and trying his hardest not to yell.

            "I know.  I'm sorry.  It's so confusing.  I just…I don't know…" she stopped and looked at him helplessly.  He could actually see the struggle she was going through.

            Ron moved in closer and kissed her forehead, "Talk to Viktor, then tell me what you want."  He whispered it.  She smiled at him, and a moment later he was walking to his dormitory, his head clouded with confusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Hermione avoided Ron for the next week.  She ate all her meals in silence and spoke to him only about school subjects.  It was starting to infuriate him.  Meanwhile, Mina was constantly at his side, laughing at his jokes, complimenting him at Quidditch and generally doing all the things a girlfriend would do.  So did that make her his girlfriend, Ron wondered?  If she was, then what about Hermione?

            Ron sat in the library staring at the same page in his Herbology book for the past ten minutes.  He was vaguely aware that it was almost nine o'clock and figured it was Madam Pince whose footsteps he head behind him.  She was probably coming to tell him to get up to his dorm.  But when the voice spoke the ache in his heart told him it was someone else.

            "Ron," Hermione said softly.

            Ron didn't speak.  He didn't move.  He just became more aware of his pounding heart.

            "It…it's over with Viktor.  I got his owl today and he agrees it's for the best."

            Still he didn't move.  Maybe if he just acted like he couldn't hear she'd just go away.

            "We need to talk," she said in a business-like tone.  "I'll be in the Common Room waiting for you."  She turned and left.  Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

            It was not a minute later that he heard a throat clear and then Madame Pince, "Mr. Weasley.  It's nine o'clock.  You need to get back to your dormitory now."

            Ron didn't say anything but gathered up his books and headed toward Gryffindor Tower, half dreading the talk with Hermione, half wanting to run to her.  

            As he made a right turn on the fourth floor however, a frantic looking Bill met him.  It struck him very odd that Bill was at Hogwarts, but the next moment the thought was drawn from his head.

            "Ron, I've been looking all over for you.  It's Mum.  She's been hurt badly.  She's in St. Mungos.  We need to go to her, now." 

            The floor felt like it was dropping out from under him.  "What about Ginny?"  He asked, now following Bill back down to the Great Hall.  "She already knows.  She'll be meeting us outside with Dumbledore."  Ron sped up his pace and in mere seconds they were at the front door.  It would have seemed odd that the hall was deserted, but he didn't have time to think of that.  His mother needed him.  

            When Bill opened the Entrance Hall doors and they were halfway across the lawn, Ron running to keep up the whole time, Bill stopped and turned to him.

            "What are you doing?  Why have we stopped?"  Ron asked frantically looking around for Ginny and Dumbledore.

            Bill said nothing, just turned his wand to Ron.  A pink smoke drifted out, and before Ron could do anything he was unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews.  After leaving you with the cliffhanger at the last chapter my beta finished this one fast.  It's kinda sad, so don't kill me.  Sorry.

Chapter 14

When Ron woke up, he was in a dark, cold room.  He was lying in a bed.  Maybe it was a dream, he thought.  He looked around the room.  He had never been to this room before.  It was no dream.  He remembered why he'd left Hogwarts and shot up.  "Mum!" he cried.  Then he realized he couldn't get out of the bed.  There was an enchantment all round it, and every time he went to put a foot out it was flung back into the bed.   Something was horribly wrong.

            A voice came from the shadows.  A voice he hadn't heard in years.  A squeaky cold voice that sent shivers down his voice.  "Stay where you are," the voice said.

            "Wormtail," Ron sneered.

            Peter Pettigrew stepped out of the shadows and Ron saw him.  His small watery eyes, the shiny silver that replaced his right arm.  He wanted to vomit.  "Yes.  Who better to portray your brother then someone who lived with him for so many years?  It was a stretch, but I could remember his mannerisms and I hoped they were enough to convince you."

            Trying to wrap his brain around this he said softly, "Polyjuice?"

            Wormtail smiled, "Very good, Ron." 

            Then a terrible thought hit him.  They couldn't have gotten part of Bill without actually getting Bill.  "How?"  Was all that came out of his mouth.

            "How?"  Wormtail asked.  It didn't seem he understood the question.

            "How did you get part of my brother?"  Ron yelled.

            Wormtail didn't say anything for a moment.  He had an eerie smile on his face, clearly loving the look of torture on Ron's face.  "He wouldn't come with us willingly.  I felt I knew him well enough to portray him for a few minutes, that was all it would take.  But he was stubborn and fought hard.  So we had to kill him." 

            "No, you're lying," Ron said.  He knew Wormtail wasn't lying though.  He could feel it.  His brother was gone.  He felt confused in his rage. It was then another voice filled the room.  

            "Welcome Weasley," the drawling voice called.

            It was Lucius Malfoy.  Ron had to be strong.  He knew now what was going on.  They wanted him to get to Harry.  But Ron wasn't going to let that happen. He stirred up his confidence and said, "What do you want with me?" though he already knew the answer. 

            "I would have thought that even someone as dull as you could have figured that out, Weasley.  We want Potter.  Plain and simple."  Malfoy drew closer to Ron, blocking Wormtail from his view.

            "How do you know Harry will even notice I'm gone?  What if it takes him days?"  Ron asked, knowing full well this would not be the case.

            "We left him enough clues."  Malfoy said.  "It would have been too obvious to say, 'hey Potter, we have the Weasleys at Malfoy Manor,' but I think he'll figure it out."

            "Lucius," came the squeaky voice of Wormtail.  He leaned in close to Malfoy and whispered something Ron couldn't hear.  

Malfoy looked at him sneeringly.  "We will do it in a second," he hissed.  He looked at Ron again.  He wasn't done tormenting him, Ron could tell.

His sneering voice came back.  "I would love to just kill you know.  We could take the Weasleys down one at a time.  That could be fun."

            Ron's heart pounded with fury.  He wished he could get his wand.  He could see it sitting neatly on a side table.  

"But the Dark Lord isn't finished with you.  It's fair to say though, when he is you'll wish I had killed you."  Malfoy was now walking closer to Ron.  He stretched out his hand and put his wand next to the barrier that kept Ron in the bed.

Ron knew that any moment the Crutacius Curse would be put on him. He braced himself for it.  But the word that left Lucius Malfoy's lips wasn't _Crucio, _it was "_Permittere", _said in such a soothing voice Ron imagined it was the same voice he used to sing to Draco when he was a baby.  And instead of the incredible pain he was expecting he felt a light cheerful sensation.  And a moment later he was sleepier then he'd been in ages.  He put his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

            A loud pounding woke Ron up to an incredible sight.  Someone was outside the window, her bushy brown hair pulled back.  Hermione was flying upward and downward, peering into the window as she passed.  It was then that Ron realized she was on a Hippogriff.  Buckbeak.  Then she drifted upward and was out of sight. 

            Ron reached for his wand as he realized the pounding coming from far away was getting closer and sounded like footsteps.

            Ron put his hand in front of him and said, "_Accio_ wand," but his wand hit the barrier around his bed and fell to the floor.  A moment later a jubilant looking Wormtail was in the room.

            "Your hero is here, and it appears he followed orders and is alone."  

            Ron swallowed. Hermione was outside.  God, let her be safe.

            "Where is Harry?"  Ron asked.

            "Don't worry he'll be here shortly.  Lucius is making sure he won't harm any of us."  Something about the way Wormtail said this made shivers climb up Ron's spine.     

            The room was quiet as Ron tried to think of a way to get out of here.  The only sounds were the wheezing snickers that would come out of Wormtail.  

            The next time the door opened it was Lucius Malfoy and Harry.  Harry was bound, and his wand was in Malfoy's hand.  He looked very peculiar, Ron thought.

            "He wanted to see that Weasley was all right," Malfoy said to Wormtail.  Then, turning to Harry, he said, "There, are you satisfied now?"

            Harry spoke.  "What do you want from me?"  And Ron thought his voice too was very odd.

            "Just to die, Potter.  Why do you make it so difficult."           

            "Has Voldemort listened to the whole prophecy?  Do you think that if you kill me it will do anything?"  Ron was sure now that Harry's voice had a different tone to it.  He realized this wasn't Harry.  Then who was it? 

            The banter between Harry and Lucius Malfoy continued and Ron finally figured it out.  Hermione was outside on Buckbeak.  This had to be Lupin.  There was no way Lupin would let Harry go on any kind of mission without him. Ron had heard Lupin tell Arthur that he'd lost Sirius, now all he had was Harry, and he wouldn't lose him too.  Then Ron realized the tone in Harry's voice was close to Lupin's.  It was remarkable, now that he thought about it, how close to Harry's voice that was, but he could still hear Lupin in it.  But if Ron, who hadn't known Lupin all that well, could tell it was he, surely someone who had been Lupin's best mate for years could tell as well.  Ron stared at Wormtail, but Wormtail's expression gave nothing away. 

            A voice, sounding as if it were in the room with him, interrupted his thoughts.

"Lucius, we've got Potter here.  Come quick.  We're in the drawing room."

            Malfoy eyed Harry questionably.  "How can they have Potter there if we've got Potter here?"  The next word was drowned out by immediate screams.  "_Crucio_," Malfoy shouted; he then left the room after taking his wand off Harry.  "Don't let this one out of your sight, nor that one either," he said, nodding toward Ron.

            When Malfoy had left the room, Ron's question was answered.  Wormtail rounded on the still-bound Harry.  "I knew I recognized that voice.  Very good disguise, I may say, Moony, but you can't hide from me."

            Lupin put up a good fight.  "I don't know what you're talking about, Wormtail.  I was told to come alone, I have."

            "You were never good at lying, Remus," Wormtail looked at him deeply, as if he could see Lupin in this Harry.

            "Wormtail."  It was Malfoy's voice, again sounding as if it were right there in the room.  "Bring those two down here."  Wormtail took the enchantments off the bed and immediately placed a curse on the two, binding them.  Ron felt a sinking sensation in his chest when he saw his wand lying on the floor.  They were in trouble now.

Ron, the Harry Imposter, and Wormtail entered a large room on the first floor of the Malfoy Manor.  Lucius Malfoy stood with an evil grin on his face next to another Harry.  The room was also taken by four other Death Eaters.  

            "Well, Potter has multiplied himself, I see," Malfoy sneered.  He walked in circles around Ron and the Imposter Harry.  Then he put a binding charm on them before walking to one of the other Death Eaters and whispering something in his ear.  The man in the dark cape Apparated out of the room and reappeared a moment later with a vile of yellow liquid.

            It appeared both Harrys knew what this was.  They looked nervously at each other.  "You are familiar with the Revealing Potion?" Malfoy continued to walk circles around them, as if he were a tiger protecting his turf.  "I suppose we could wait for the Polyjuice to wear off, but I just don't have that sort of time."  He stopped circling and walked to the first Harry.  Malfoy tilted the vile to his mouth and muttered, "_Absorbeo,"_ in an all too satisfied way.  The first Harry swallowed involuntarily.  

            Ron felt the Harry Imposter next to him shift nervously.  It only took a minute before Ron was staring into the frightened face of Nymphodora Tonks. She began to raise her wand when Malfoy said, "_Gelo," and she froze in thin air._

            Next Malfoy walked over to the Harry Imposter Ron was next to.  He followed the same pattern, forced the person to drink the potion and stood satisfied staring at him.  And, as no surprise to Ron, Professor Lupin appeared, but he was ready and shouted, "_Stupefy," before Malfoy could do much else.  Ron was amazed that it worked.  Lupin didn't have a wand.  But he thought someone as talented a wizard as Lupin must know wandless magic.  _

            Ron soon discovered that he didn't have time to revel in the thought as now spells were being shot across the room at everyone.  One broke the binding charm holding Ron and Lupin and they were free, but wandless, Ron was of no help.  

            Lupin had gotten a wand from Malfoy and unfroze Tonks.   "Go," Lupin shouted, sending orange rays of light to a Death Eater in the corner.  "To the top tower.  You can get there by taking the fireplace on the third floor…"  but Lupin was interrupted.

            "You appear to know my house well," Malfoy had been revived and was now gaining on them.  He walked to a long table in the center of the room and pulled out another wand.  Then raised it and began to form the words when he was interrupted.

            "If I go with you, will you not hurt them?"  To Ron's horror Harry stood in the doorway.  It was the real Harry, either that or a very good impersonator.  

Malfoy seemed to sense this as well and walked cautiously toward him, the yellow potion in his hand.   "Potter?"  He asked, then poured the potion down Harry's throat.  Harry wasn't forced to swallow, he did it of his own free will.  It was no surprise when nothing happened.  Harry heaved his chest forward.  Lupin sighed in resignation.

"If you take me to Voldemort, will you let my friends go?"  Harry asked again.

"Of course," Malfoy said in a suspicious voice.  Harry knew he wasn't telling the truth.  "I won't go until I've performed the Tutela Charm.  That way if anything happens to them, our agreement will be void.  I'll immediately Disspaparate."

"How do you know of such sophisticated spells?"  Malfoy asked.  

"I'm not the little boy everyone thinks I am," Harry said back.  He looked directly at Lupin, "I can fight my own battles." 

Lupin looked furious at Harry.  He was about to speak when again a voice called from somewhere else.  "Lucius, we've found another one on the roof."

Malfoy chuckled.  "Bring him down."

"This one's a girl," the voice said again.  Ron's heart stopped.  It was Hermione, he knew. 

His fear was confirmed a second later when out of thin air a stalky Death Eater appeared with Hemione in tow.  Malfoy looked happier then Ron had ever seen him.  "Granger."  

Hermione's face gave nothing away.  She stood tall.  "I had the pleasure of meeting your mother last summer." 

That did it, Hermione's nostrils flared and she looked like she was angry enough to perform the Killing Curse.

Malfoy seemed all too interested in Hermione; he didn't notice Harry moving slowly toward Ron and Lupin.  _"Tutela," Harry said loudly causing Malfoy to spin around.  _

Harry had a satisfied look on his face.  "Now, if you hurt them you lose me."  

"There is a counter spell to that, Potter," Malfoy sneered.  He was so focused on Harry he didn't see the eye contact Hermione and Tonks were giving and before he could raise his wand once more they shouted in unison, "_Depono."       _

The room started to shake and in mere seconds the ceiling collapsed on Malfoy and Wormtail, who stood silent in the middle of the room.  The other Death Eaters started shouting incantations at the group.

"I want you three out of here," Lupin shouted.  There was a cloud of white smoke rising over his shoulder.  Ron looked at Harry and Hermione and nodded.  They started toward a door when they were met by one of the most powerful wizards in the world.  His long white hair falling over his shoulders and his face full of fury.  Dumbldore. 

            Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood, mesmerized, as Dumbledore said an incantation that made the Death Eaters stop as if they were frozen.

            "Where are you, Tom?" Dumbledore said to the air.  Ron looked out the corner of his eye at Harry.  

            Harry seemed to move involuntarily toward Dumbledore.  He had fear on his face.  But Dumbledore seemed to know what was going on.  

            "Ah, Tom.  You keep using Harry as if you think I will destroy him to get to you.  I would have thought you knew me better then that." 

            "You will have to kill the boy to get to me, Dumbledore."  The voice that came out of Harry's mouth was not Harry's.  It was a snakelike voice.  Ron knew who it belonged to, he'd heard it in his dreams.

            "You always hide from me.  I'm starting to think you're fearful of me," Dumbledore said, sounding amused.  

            The voice in Harry's body was not amused, however.  He lifted Harry's wand.  There was a look of expectation on Dumbledore's face.  Then the snakelike voice said, "_Avada Kadavra_."  

            To Ron's horror Dumbledore went rigid.  His body looked like it was about to fall when it suddenly disappeared, and a wisp of milky white smoke floated in the air, and disintegrated over Harry.  There was a heart-shattering scream, and then a puddle of robes lay on the ground. 

            Harry looked at it horrified, then looked at Ron, Hermione and Lupin, all who seemed unsure of what happened.  

            "Harry?"  Lupin asked, gently.  The Death Eaters had all disappeared, but they were certain to come back.  Ron knew it.

            Harry's nostrils flared and his chest heaved.  "I didn't kill…" he walked over to the robes and stared at them.  He seemed convinced that if he looked at them long enough Dumbledore would sprout out of the ground, like a tree.  The robes remained motionless.

            "No, Harry," Lupin said, moving closer to him.  "It was Voldemort.  Don't you blame…" 

            "I did it.  My wand.  My hand…" He was shaking visibly.  

            "No, it wasn't your words.  It wasn't your emotion behind it."  Lupin put his arm around Harry's shoulder and looked at Ron and Hermione.  

            "You two need to leave here as soon as possible.  Buckbeak is outside.  I'll take Harry back to Hogwarts."  Lupin nodded to Ron and Hermione who exited the room.

            Nobody said anything.  There seemed to be no words for what they'd just seen.  It didn't seem possible that Dumbledore could be gone.  Ron looked at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes.  He reached for her hand.  Before he was able to take it, there was another crash.  Terrified, Ron tried to pull Hermione to him, but the ceiling was collapsing.  Some part of it struck Ron.  And, in immense pain, he passed out.

            The next thing Ron remembered, he was warm and comfortable.  More comfortable then he could ever remember being.  His mind seemed blank.  It was a wonderful feeling.  He heard a voice echoing in the distance.  He could hardly hear it at first, then it grew louder.

            "I can't believe they would say that," the voice said.  It was familiar.  Who was this?  He knew, he just couldn't think right now.  And why couldn't he see the person?

            "They think I can study with you in here.  Honestly.  I haven't missed a single day of classes since first year, don't I deserve some time off?"

            Ron didn't know.  He couldn't think what she would be talking about.  Why was this familiar voice talking to him anyway?  Didn't she know he was comfortable and wanted to stay in this place he was?  Warm and undisturbed.

            "Ron, you have to wake up.  I can't tell you what it's doing to your family.  Your Mum has to practically be dragged out of here every night by Charlie.  She couldn't bear to lose another one of you."

            Ron didn't care.  If his mother knew how wonderful it was where he was, she wouldn't want him to wake up either.  

            "And Harry.  He's out of his mind.  Almost left school.  And me."  She said the last part so softly he almost didn't hear it.  "We have things yet to say.  We can't leave it like this."  

            He felt her reach for his hand.  She was disturbing his peace.  Didn't she realize that?

            "I should have told you the other day in the library.  It just didn't seem the right time.  Viktor sent me an owl a while back.  He could tell I was distant.  He was respectful and caring, but he knew I had someone else in my mind.  I told him there was.  I told him it was you."  

            Ron was taking this in.  His mind was now filling with another thought.   There was a girl.  Not incredibly beautiful, but still there was something about her Ron liked.  She had bushy brown hair.  But in this memory her hair was up, pulled into a twist.  She was wearing a powder blue robe.  It was amazing.  She was amazing.  It even took him a moment to realize this girl who he thought at first was on of the prettiest he'd seen was the same girl he'd known for three years.  

            "Why did it take us so long?"  Her voice sounded.  

            Another memory.  This same girl, but they were years younger.  Twelve, it seemed.  They were in a stall in a lavatory brewing a potion.  He remembered her telling him after breakfast to come with her to check on this potion.  They were standing very close in this stall.  He could smell her.  Her hair was getting in his face.  It was annoying him.  He brushed it behind her ear at the exact moment her hand reached up to do the same thing.  He remembered a shot of fire shot through him.  They were close.  He remembered thinking this was absurd.  She was his friend.  He shouldn't be feeling this.  Quickly he pulled his hand down.  To his luck another person entered the bathroom at that moment.  "It's me," the voice said, startling them.  The girl dropped a vile into the cauldron then opened the stall.

            "Do you remember when we first started writing?"  The girl's voice asked again.  Now it wasn't so agitating to him.  He was kind of liking remembering these things.  He heard a crumple of paper.  "I still have the first letter you sent me.  The summer before second year.  I was so worried about Harry.  You told me to calm down and you would be going to get him soon.  I was worried about what you would do, as I should have been, I see."  He heard amusement in her voice.  He now wished he could see her.  He tried to open his eyes, but they didn't seem want to open.  Maybe if he lifted his head?  But he couldn't move.  It was like his brain had forgotten how to do those things.

            "The letter I wrote you last summer.  Do you remember that?  I never mentioned it again, like if I didn't bring it up it wouldn't have been said.  But it stayed with me.  When I went to see Viktor all I could think of was that letter.  What was said. And it frightened you since I'm your best friend.  Your friendship means more to me then anything."  Her voice quivered.  Ron wanted to hug her, to make her feel better.  "Ron, you can't leave me.  Harry is having such a hard time and he needs you too, and I can't help him alone.  You can't leave me."  She sobbed into her hands.

            It seemed like a few moments he listened to her cry.  Then she was silent.  The room was quiet.  He was now filling his mind with all these things she'd said.  He could picture her clearly now.  He knew who she was.  "Hermione," he whispered into an empty room.  His mind went blank again.

            _How would you like all the Galleons in the world?_  It was a cold empty voice this time that brought him out of his blank state.  This voice didn't sound like it was in the room though.  It sounded like it was in his head with him.  Close.  Too close.  _I can give it to you, boy.  I can give you all the popularity in the world.  You want that don't you?  _The voice seemed to warm up a bit.  It would be nice to have all the Galleons in the world.  Maybe if he were more popular Hermione would like him.  She liked Krum after all, and he was famous.  _You're tired of being the sidekick aren't you?  You don't have to be._  Yes, Ron thought, yes, I don't have to be.  I can be just as famous as bloody Harry Potter.  Soon people will say there goes Weasley and his faithful sidekick Potter.  Yes, that's what he wanted.  _Good boy.  All you have to do is let me in your mind.  Let me in and together we will be more powerful then Harry Potter ever imagined._  How though?  How could he open his mind?  He couldn't even open his eyes.  When he strained his mind to think of some way to let this voice in it was opened to another memory.  This time it was of a boy.  A young boy with tousled hair and glasses.  The first person who befriended Ron.  And he didn't care if Ron was poor, or not popular or any of that.  _No,_ the voice echoed.  _He took your best moments.  He doesn't want you to be more powerful then him.  _But he didn't care, really, Ron thought.  The other boy always seemed a bit miffed by his popularity.  And he had saved Ron on lots of occasions.  _Ron, open your mind.  Let me in.  _The voice said more forcibly.  _Let me in. _ It said again, getting more vicious and frightening.  Ron didn't want the voice in his mind anymore.  How could he get it out?  _Ron.  _The voice said again.  He felt cold shiver into his very soul.  No, get out!  _Ron_.  Ron tried to shut his mind.  He tried to gain control of it again.  He knew now who the voice belonged to .  He knew now he didn't want Voldemort in his body.  He was wrestling with his mind.  He was thrashing inside it.  Thrashing so much he hadn't realized his body was now following his mind.  _Ron. _ This time the voice was more gentle.  More sincere.  No, Ron wouldn't be tricked.  It was the same person.  He wanted Voldemort gone from his mind.  He took all the strength he had in his body and his eyes flung open.

            Sitting at his bedside looking sad and worried, was Mina.  When he turned his head to her she beamed at him.  

            "Thank God you're awake," she said, bringing her face closer to his.  Then she touched his arm and some sort of electricity went through Ron.   Something he'd never felt before.  She was beautiful.  Her eyes sparkled, and Ron brought her mouth down on his.  Mina was there when he woke.  Mina cared.  Mina was who he wanted. 

.  

            Ron was released from St. Mungos the next day, with concern from all the Medi-witches and wizards with the way he seemed to have mood swings, and his apperance seemed to change at times.  But he was in excellent health, so there was no reason to keep him.

            He was anxious to get back to Hogwarts.  To see Harry and Hermione.  They would be meeting him at Hogsmeade Station.  He had been wanting to tell Harry everything was fine.  As the station came into view, he started to become excited.  Then that familiar cold fell over him and the excitement left.  The train stopped and Ron reached for his trunk and filled with fury at the sight that he saw out the window.  Harry had an arm around Hermione's waist.  He was supposed to be with his sister, he knew Ron liked Hermione.  _See, he can't stand for you to be happy.  He wants to drain you of anything that could make him better then you._  Ron snarled and walked out of the train and past Harry and Hermione, ignoring them.  Lucky, he thought, he'd wanted to curse Harry into next week.

"Ron," Hermione said.  But he kept walking.


	15. Chapter 15

Notice the rating went up just a bit after this. J

Chapter 15

            "Happy Birthday," the Gryffindor Common Room sang.  Ron wasn't in a celebratory mood.  Sure seventeen was a huge milestone, especially in the wizard world.  But he didn't feel any different.  

            Ron looked at the orange levitating cake.  Someone had bewitched it so the Chudly Cannon's players were chasing each other across the frosting.  It was a nice gesture, Ron thought. 

            He had returned recently from a weekend home.  It was Bill's funeral.  It was one of the saddest things Ron had ever seen, but, to his bewilderment, he couldn't feel sad.  He wanted to.  He saw his mother sobbing uncontrollably into her husband.  Charlie had his arm around his new girlfriend, the Muggle waitress from the pub they were at over the summer.  Fleur Delacour looked lost.  She had tears silently flowing down her cheeks, and Ron so badly wanted to go to her and comfort her, but he couldn't bring himself to move.  He just stared at the ground. 

            The funeral was a traditional Wizard funeral.  They took the Wizard's robes and placed them on an altar where a spell was placed on them.  It was an ancient belief that by placing a spell on the robes it would protect the wizard in the afterlife.  Then the body of the wizard was burned and placed in a special urn that was kept in a tomb owned by the family. 

            Just a day before the funeral there was a knock on the door at the Burrow.  Ron and Ginny had come home for the weekend, a practice that was becoming all too common in Ron's opinion.  Molly walked to the door, her face stained with tears.  She had assumed it was another wizarding family offering their sympathies and help.  But when she opened the door she saw a bespeckled red haired boy looking back at her.

            "Hullo, Mum," he said sadly.  Before any more words could be spoken Molly pulled Percy into a bone-crushing hug.  She'd lost enough sons.  Finally one had come back.

            "Make a wish," Ginny said to Ron.  He looked at the cake and closed his eyes.  I wish this whole year could start over.  No, I wish these past two years could start over, he thought.  He opened his eyes and sealed the wish.  He knew the moment he made it, however, that it wasn't going to come true. 

~~~*~~~

            "So you're of age now," Mina said.  They were walking hand in hand on the Hogwarts grounds.  The weather was unusually warm for this time in March.  

            Ron smiled at her.  "Yeah, but it's not like it really matters much does it?"  He loved times like these. He seemed to be able to get lost in another world when he was with Mina.  

            "Well, it will this summer.  You can hex your brothers," she said, then stopped and looked at him.  "I'm sorry, I forgot."  She was sincere about it.  

            "It's okay, really."  Ron replied.  He shook his head and they started walking again. 

            "You sure?  You don't look okay?"  Mina's violet eyes scanned his face.

            "I don't know what's wrong with me.  Sometimes I feel like I'm losing my mind."  He felt more comfortable telling Mina this than anyone else.  In fact, since he left St. Mungos, he felt more comfortable around Mina than anyone else.  He relished in the afternoons they got to spend together.

            "I'm sure you aren't losing your mind," Mina sympathized.  "You've been through so much in the past few months.  It doesn't seem right."  She gave a crooked smile and leaned into him. 

~~*~~

There wasn't much on Ron's mind when he opened the door to his dormitory that night after dinner.  But as soon as he entered his mind became flooded became flooded. 

Harry was sitting on his bed, his hand intertwined in some delicate female hands.  Ron closed his eyes and started to close the door.  The last thing he wanted to see was Harry and his sister in a private moment.  But it wasn't his sister whose hand was clasped in Harry's.

"Hermione," he said breathlessly.

Hermione looked at him, concern and pain in her eyes.  "Ron," she started to say.  

Ron just stood there.  He wasn't sure what he should feel, but he knew this confirmed his worst fear.  But why would this matter?  He was with Mina.  

He glanced at their hands and then back at Hermione, who suddenly seemed to realize it could be seen as more then just a friendly gesture.  She let go of Harry's hand.  And started to walk toward him.  He felt nothing but anger toward her.  He turned to leave.

"Don't," Hermione begged.  "We've been so worried, Ron."  Her voice was soft and gentle.  "You haven't been yourself since coming back from St. Mungos."

            He eyed her.  Then snarled, "I wouldn't expect you to care.  I would just hope you wouldn't move on to Harry.  He's got enough to be getting on with."

            "No," Hermione's eyes got big.  "Harry is my friend.  How can you even think there would ever be anything more?"  Ron didn't say anything.  Why was he being so inconsiderate to her?  He couldn't tell.  What he wanted was the old days.  When the three of them sat in the Common Room studying together.  Or in Hogsmeade buying sweets in Honeydukes.  It all seemed different now.

            Hermione opened her mouth once more to speak, but nothing came out.  She turned on her heel and was gone a minute later.

"Ron, mate, she really needs to talk to you."  Harry said, noticing the longing look in his eyes when she left the room

"It looks like she really needed to _talk_ to you.  Should I just go to the library to study?"    The words spilled out of his mouth like he had no control over them.

Harry gave Ron a disgusted look.  If the tables were turned, Ron would probably be doing the same to Harry.  But it didn't matter.  Ron had a girlfriend.  And it wasn't Hermione.  

Without saying another word Harry left the dormitory.  Ron made sure he was down the stairs before he closed the door and slammed his book down on his nightstand.    It wasn't that long ago that it was Ron's hand in hers.  His lips on hers.  He closed his eyes and tried to picture it.  He drifted into sleep.

~~*~~

            "Apparition is not something to be taken lightly," Professor McGonagall looked sternly at Ron.  "As your head of house, it is my duty to teach you how to do this.  However, you certainly do not have to get your Apparition license.  It can be dangerous."  

            Ron tried to pay attention.  His mind kept going back to the night before.  He'd met Mina in the Muggle Studies classroom.  They hadn't said much before Mina moved in and started kissing him.  It was innocent and playful at first.  But it grew into something deeper.   

It seemed Mina had an idea where she wanted this to go.  She moved her hands inside Ron's robes and he gasped as her fingers met his bare skin.  He started to pull away.

            "It's okay," she said into his lips.  

            He gave in and let her take control over him.  He wasn't occupied with the fact she seemed to know what she was doing, or that she seemed to be in a hurry, like she wanted this to be over with.  All Ron, a seventeen-year-old boy knew, was that she was making him feel more intense pleasure then he could ever imagine. 

            "Oh my God," Harry said later in their dormitory.  Ron came back looking pale and nervous.  Obviously Harry caught on.  He asked Ron what happened and Ron told him.   "What was it like?"  Harry asked, a smirk creeping to his face.

            "It was awkward," Ron said truthfully.  He didn't say anymore.  He didn't tell Harry that after it was all over they had just lain there uncomfortably.  He didn't tell him that when he walked her back to her Common Room and said, "I'll come by tomorrow," that he was thinking he never really wanted to see her again.  

            Harry looked at him for a moment then sighed and closed his bed curtains.  Ron sat up in his bed thinking about everything that happened with Mina.  It was well after three in the morning when he fell asleep, his dreams filled with cold laughs of joy.  

            "Weasley?  Are you paying attention?"  McGonagall asked sternly.

            Ron came out of his memory and looked blankly at McGonagall.  "Yes, Ma'am."  He said softly.  

            "This is important.  If you do it wrong you could end up with body parts all over the world."

            "Yes, Ma'am.  Sorry," Ron said again.  He really did want to know this.  It would make his life much easier.  Especially over the summer.  Maybe he could Apparate to see Mina. 

            "It seems simple.  All you have to do is think of the location or the place you wish to appear, but it's not so easy.  You must be clear of all thought."  Professor McGonagall closed her eyes and a moment later a crack told Ron she had gone.  Seconds later she re appeared.  "Like so.  Now, you can practice only under my supervision and you may only practice in specified areas in the castle.  Here is the map of the areas you can Apparate.  Notice they are all abandoned classrooms and I will know if you do this unauthorized, Weasley.  There are spells in those rooms to let me know if anyone has Apparated.  Now, pick a room."

            Ron looked over the map.  He noticed that the Muggle Studies classroom was on the list.  Maybe he should choose that room.  Maybe it would help him feel more comfortable with what happened with Mina last night.  

He noticed that this map was quite like the Marauder's Map.  It had dots to show if people were in rooms, but the dots didn't tell who the people were.  There were no secret passages like those on the Marauder's Map either.  Perhaps this is where the Marauders got the idea.

            "The Muggle Studies classroom," he said quietly.  He felt odd saying it, like now McGonagall would know what he and Mina had done.  

            "All right then," she nodded toward the parchment.  "Now, clear your mind and think only of the Muggle Studies classroom."

            It was silent in the room.  Ron couldn't even hear breathing.  He found it hard to clear his mind, but after a moment he thought only of the classroom he was in last night.  And before he could realize exactly what happened he felt his feel leave the ground and a moment later they touched ground again.  

            He opened his eyes and looked around the room.  It was dark and smelled like burning rubber.   His mind went back to last night.  To Mina.  To her fingers running down his spine.  Her hands on him.  Her face in concentration.  He felt himself becoming embarrassed by the whole situation.  Even more so when he heard a crack and Professor McGonagall was beside him.

            "Very good Weasley," she said.  "Can you go back to the Transfiguration classroom now?"  

            Ron cleared his mind again and a moment later he was back in McGonagall's classroom. 

            "So, how did it go?" Harry asked as Ron entered the Common Room.  Hermione sat across from him, her eyes never leaving her parchment.  Had Harry told her about him and Mina?

            "It wasn't bad.  I think it'll be something I can do," Ron said.  He looked at Hermione.  She still didn't look up.  "You all right, Hermione?"  

            "Hmm," she said, still not looking at him.  "I'm fine."  Her voice was higher than normal.  Ron's eyes shot to Harry.  Harry swallowed and looked puzzled.

            "I think I'll head up to bed then," Ron said.  This time Hermione did look up.

            "Have you heard from Mina today?"  She asked.

            This stopped Ron in his tracks.  Hermione hadn't brought Mina up in months.  "Not really.  She's been busy with studies too you know."  Why did he feel defensive?  He didn't have to justify anything to Hermione.  Mina was his girlfriend.  But something in Hermione's brown eyes made his chest hitch.

            "She found me after dinner.  Just after you left for your Apparition lesson.  Said she wanted to talk to you about last night.  Gave me this," Hermione shoved a piece of parchment into his hand.

            "What does it say?"  He asked, then realized that was a stupid question.

            "How would I know?  I didn't read it," she said with a snarl.  Then she picked up her books and left the Common Room.

            "Did you tell her?"  Ron was staring at the stairs to the girls' dormitory where Hermione had just left.

            "I didn't mate.  But she guesses something happened.  I wasn't going to lie to her.  She asked if you two had," Harry blushed a bit, "you know, done anything more then kissing and stuff."  

            "And you told her?"  Ron shouted.  

            "I'm not going to lie to her, Ron.  I don't want to put more of a strain on our friendship then is already there."  Harry couldn't look at him.  His eyes concentrated on Ron's feet.

            "Well, thanks a lot, Harry.  I guess I shouldn't have told you at all, should I?"  And Ron stalked off up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

            The last two months of school were the hardest ones in Ron's life.  After that night in the Common Room, Hermione hadn't talked to him.  He was still angry at Harry but couldn't ignore him so easily.  They were partners in every class and in Quidditch.  And he had to admit that he missed their adventures together.  But it seemed like when he was with Mina none of that mattered.  It seemed like when he was with her his mind was hers. 

            Mina and Ron had spent as much time together as possible in the last two months of school.  Ron didn't care about the glares he got from Hermione or the questioning expressions he got from Harry or his sister.  He loved being with Mina.  He loved spending time with her.  He loved every part of her.  But something inside him told him he couldn't love her.  

            Ron and Mina entered the Prefects bathroom on the night before they were to leave school.  Her hand was wrapped gently in his.  "So, I take the Apparition test next week in Hogsmeade.  After that I can Apparate to your uncle's house whenever you want me to."  He smiled at her, but was unable to finish his thought when her mouth was on his.  Her hands moved over his body, searching for something.  And she found it.  Ron gasped into her mouth and then led her to the floor of the bathroom.  

            It was taking them several minutes to get robes off, and then hands roamed over underclothes.  It wasn't until someone shrieked and a door slammed that Ron was able to gain his thoughts back. He turned his head and saw bushy brown hair just before the door shut.  Hermione?  What was she doing in the boys' Prefects bathroom?  Ron sat up.

            "What is it?"  Mina asked.

            She could be so daft sometimes, Ron thought.  How did she ever make it into Ravenclaw?  "I'm not sure this is the best idea," Ron said.  

            "Don't worry, they won't come back," Mina's hand was on his chest, creeping lower.  

            Ron stood up.  "No, I think maybe we shouldn't do this.  At least not tonight."  He looked at her.  She looked furious.  "We'll have all summer, Mina."  He tried to make his voice sound normal.  He wanted to talk to Hermione.  He wanted to explain to her what she'd seen.  But what would he say?  Yeah, we were about to do it, but since you walked in we aren't now?  That wouldn't make her feel any better, Ron thought.  He looked at Mina again.  She still sat on the floor, her robes in a pile next to her.

            "Get dressed, I'll walk you back to your dormitory," Ron said.  He was a little annoyed that she wasn't seeing eye to eye on this.  If it was her friend that had just walked in on them she wouldn't still be on the floor. But, he thought, she doesn't have any other friends. 

            She gathered her robes, threw Ron his, and they left the bathroom not touching.  Not talking.  Not feeling anything.

~~~*~~~

            "What were you doing?" Ron shouted at Hermione when he saw her sitting in the Common Room.  She jumped up, like she wanted to run to her dormitory.

            "I heard noises, I thought someone was in trouble." She sounded embarrassed.  

            "So you just walk into the _boys_ Prefect bathroom?"  

            "I knocked, several times.  But nobody answered.  And then I heard…" she stopped, looking even more embarrassed.  "Then I heard moaning," she whispered.

            Ron turned scarlet.  She had knocked?  Ron hadn't heard.  But then he was a bit distracted.   He didn't say anything else.  Hermione had tears forming in her eyes and turned.  This time she did go up to her dormitory.  And Ron didn't stop her.  

            The train ride back to London the next day was different from any one Ron had ever taken.  Harry, Ginny and Hermione were in a compartment in the back of the train with Neville and Luna.  Ron started out in that compartment with them, but when Mina came looking for him and Luna wouldn't stop giving her nasty glances, Ron decided they needed to leave.  However, there were no more empty compartments.  Ron and Mina stood in an opening at the front of the train.  They didn't speak, at least not about anything important.  And they didn't touch.  It was the longest two hours of Ron's life.  When he finally saw Kings Cross station come into view he breathed an audible sigh of relief.  

            "We should get our things," he said.  She smiled slightly and turned, following Ron back to the compartment where everyone else sat.

            "I think it's fishy," Harry said, then broke off when Ron came in.  He knew they were talking about him.  He took a seat at by the door and next to Ginny and pulled Mina down on his lap.  The rest of the ride was silent, awkward.  Hermione wouldn't look at anyone.  Ginny would occasionally lean into him, but it seemed to be an accident.  Harry would sometimes peek out of the corner of his eye at Ron but never made eye contact, and he turned away immediately if he thought Ron noticed.  Ron was glad when the train finally stopped and they started shuffling out.  He was alone in the compartment with Mina.

            "Have you got your things?"  He asked, just then realizing she hadn't stopped in another compartment to get her things.

            "They're up front.  I'll get them on the way out," she said quietly.  

            Ron gently helped her off his lap and stood up.  He grabbed his trunk and reached for the doorknob.

Mina stopped him.  Her violet eyes seemed to be hiding something.  

            "Ron, I think that this summer we shouldn't restrict ourselves on simply being with each other."  

            Ron wasn't sure he understood.  "What?"  He asked, feeling stupid.

            "I think that if, you know, you find someone else you fancy over the summer you should go out with her.  You know.  But just for the summer."  She seemed nervous.

            "Oh," Ron said.  He wasn't sure how to take this.  Was she telling him she was seeing someone else?  Or that she wanted him to see someone else?  Did Hermione have anything to do with this?  "Yeah, okay."  She was looking at him concerned. 

            "Are you sure?"  She asked.

            "Yeah.  Sure.  Sounds fine."  It didn't, but he didn't want to tell her that.  The idea of someone else being with Mina made his blood boil.  

            She leaned in and captured his lips in a fierce kiss, then left the train.  Ron stood alone in the compartment and watched her meet Luna's father and Luna just inside the barrier.  His heart ached.

END OF PART II 

Coming soon….Part III  Unfogging the Present 


	16. Part III Unfogging the Present

Okay, I'm putting this online much sooner then I had planned to just because people want it so much.  I was going to wait until the other places I have this story posted caught up, but oh well.  

As my beta put it, Part 3 starts off with a bang…literally.  Enjoy.

PART III

Unfogging the Present

Chapter 16

            There was an insane amount of noise in Ron's head as he lay in his bed.  Who was it? He couldn't make out the voices, or what they were saying, but he sensed it was disappointment.  He tried to listen, tried to see if he could tell what the voices wanted, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

            "Ron?"  It was George's voice.  It was odd that George would be waking Ron up.  George was the type that if he could sleep all day long, he would.  Ron pried his eyes open and saw the sunlight streaming into his room.  It wasn't morning.  He turned his head and looked at the clock on his dresser.  The Chudly Cannon Chaser was telling him it was almost noon.  Ron had slept that long?  He was going to help his mum with the gnomes.  He shot up.

            "Ron, are you awake?" George asked again.

            "Yeah, I'm up," Ron hollered back.  He pulled some pajama bottoms over his underwear and opened the door. 

            "Well, sleepyhead.  Look who's decided to join the land of productive people."  George smiled.

            "Why didn't Mum wake me up earlier?  I was supposed to help her degnome."  

            George laughed.  "You used to hate that, why do you suddenly want to help Mum?" 

            "I just think she's been through enough, I want to help her."  The truth was that Ron felt responsible for Bill's death.  It was the hardest thing for him to look at his mother.  He had taken her oldest child.  How could Ron ever repay her for that? 

            George seemed serious at the last comment Ron made.  "Don't worry.  Fred and I already took care of the gnomes.  Mum thought you could use some sleep.  She said you haven't been yourself lately."

            Ron didn't say anything.  He just stood in the doorway of his bedroom looking at his feet.

            "Anyway, Mum made some sandwiches, she wants you to eat something."  George turned and left.  

            Ron pulled a shirt on and walked down the stairs.  He passed Percy's room, now looking like he had remembered it before Percy left.  Books stacked to the ceiling and Percy at his desk.  Ron stopped outside the door and watched.

            "I'm very busy, Ron.  Is there something you need?"  He asked.

            Ron smiled, "No, nothing."  It was like old times.  Until he passed the wall that held the portraits of everyone in the family.  And Bill's seemed to be looking glum.  He smiled and waved, but there was nothing behind his eyes.  There was no life in the photo.  That was because of Ron.  He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

            It was four weeks into his summer holiday and he hadn't gotten one owl from  Mina.  He wrote to her a few times, but when he never got replies he stopped.  He felt an ache in his heart.  

            When Pig flew into his window one day he suddenly felt nervous that Mina had replied.  What would she say?  Maybe she wanted to see him.  He could Apparate now.  He went into Hogsmeade last week and got his Apparition license.  He hadn't been able to use it since though.  He never went anywhere.

            Ron opened the parchment Pig had in his claw and saw Hermione's handwriting.  

            Hope the summer is going well.  Dad is going to America again to see his cousin and if it's all right with you I'd like to come to the Burrow.  Let me know.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

            She wanted to come to the Burrow?  He didn't know how good an idea that was.  He was confused enough about his life, he couldn't take the confusion of Hermione too.  But he knew he had no choice.  He wanted her there.  He wanted her to talk to, to make him feel normal again.  He wrote his reply and sent it back with Pig.  She would be arriving in a week.

            At dinner that Thursday night the whole family sat.  Charlie had brought his girlfriend Beth, who was adjusting well to dating a wizard.  Fred spent endless days at St. Mungos where he says Angelina is doing better.  Since he arrived she was able to respond to him by squeezing his hand, though she still hadn't opened her eyes.  This consumed all Fred's time, and George was working the joke shop by himself with only occasional help from Lee Jordan.  

            Percy's job at the Ministry suffered and he was demoted to owl clerk, which meant he sent the owls to their respective recipients.  It was the lowest job they could give him, but he did it.  

            Nobody had mentioned the coup d'etat since Bill died.  Since they lost their leader, they were simply a group of wizards who didn't like their government.  A sorry lot they were, Ron thought.

            The dinner table at the Burrow on this weeknight was filled with laughter and chatter.  Everyone seemed happy, everyone except Ron.

            "You haven't eaten much," Ginny whispered to him.  The ruckus at the table was loud enough that nobody else could hear.

            "Not hungry," he said.

            "You heard from Harry?"  

            Ron looked at Ginny.  She had?  He was owling her and not him?  "No.  How is he?"

            "He's worried about you, Ron.  He really is."  Ginny had genuine concern in her eyes.  When had she grown up?  She suddenly wasn't Ron's baby sister anymore.

            "Everyone," Charlie said loudly, getting the attention of everyone at the table.  "Beth and I have decided to get married."  

            This was a much different announcement then when Fred announced he was marrying Angelina.  Charlie didn't seem nervous at all.  And Beth glowed.

            Molly put her hands to her mouth and looked proudly at Beth.  "How wonderful," she said.

            Ron glanced at Fred.  He had a forced smile on his face, but Ron knew this had to be difficult.  

            "She knows all about the Muggle Protection acts.  She knows she's not allowed to tell anyone I'm a wizard."  Bill answered the question his father asked only a moment before.

            "Besides, who would believe me if I told them I was marrying a wizard?"  Her eyes sparkled.  

            It seemed to Ron like a slap in the face.  They had just lost Bill.  Everyone was supposed to be sad about that.  But they hadn't _just_ lost Bill.  It was months ago.  And though Ron still heard his mother crying at night over him, he knew they were starting to move on.  Bill of all people wouldn't want anyone's life altered because of him.  He would consider it an insult.  

            So why was it feeling to Ron now like he had just lost his oldest brother?  Why was this emotion so raw and new in him?  Why wasn't he able to mourn Bill when the rest of the family had?  

            Amidst the excitement at the table Ron was able to leave unnoticed.  He just wanted to be alone.  

            It was late that night when Ron walked down the stairs and saw Fred and George in the front room of the Burrow talking.  Ron assumed it was about the reaction everyone gave Charlie and his engagement.   But it wasn't.  And Ron was surprised when the twins didn't shoo him out of the room.  

            "It's not just a coincidence.  Bill, Angelina, Ron.  Someone is out to get the Weasleys."  Fred said in a hushed tone, but Ron could still hear. He listened intently. 

"Why?"  George asked.

"In Azkaban I heard something.  I'm not even sure Mum knows this."

George leaned in closer.  

Fred continued, "Aunt Virginia.  Don't you find it odd that she never married and she died suddenly and mysteriously right after You-Know Who's fall?  You-Know-Who had fallen for Aunt Virginia years ago, tried to convert her to the Dark Side, but she wouldn't go.  He is out to get her family, thinking we are to blame, and since we are close to Harry, well there's that side of it too."

"Fred, how did you find this out?  I'm not sure it's believable."  George said.

"I sort of pieced it together.  Since I wasn't considered a threat they let me walk around Azkaban on occasion.  There was a woman who was brought in as a Death Eater while I was there.  I had never seen her before, so don't ask," Fred said when George's face lit up.  "Anyway, I heard another Death Eater telling her about the woman You-Know-Who was in love with years ago.  I knew once he described the woman it was Aunt Virginia.  The Death Eater was getting ready to tell her how Aunt Virginia died when he looked over at me and saw me.  You know, a Weasley can't ever hide their identity."  Fred's eyes rolled up to his head, as if he were looking at his hair through the top of it.

"And you think Mum doesn't know?"  George asked.

"I don't know.  It would be something she wouldn't tell us.  And it would help aid Mum's fuel against You-Know-Who.  But I just can't imagine Mum would know that."

"I wonder how they killed her,"  George said to himself.

Ron, who was going unnoticed, suddenly got a strange image in his mind.  A woman who looked quite similar to his mother standing in front of You-Know-Who.  Pleading with him.

"If you care about me as much as you say you do, please don't do this," she sobbed to him.

"I will have your heart, Virginia," the snakelike snarling voice said.

"No," she screamed.  A flash of orange light shot across the room and Virginia lay on the floor, motionless.  Her chest was open and exposed.  There was blood everywhere.  And Ron could see it, beating between her lungs.  Her heart.  The man in the long robes walked over to the body and said, _"Accio _heart," and the beating organ flew into his hand. 

"You all right, Ron?"  George asked.

"What?"  Ron's breath was gone.  He couldn't believe what he had just seen in his mind.  What was that?  "I'm fine.  Think I'll head back up to bed," he said.

"I think it's best you not tell anyone about what Fred thinks.  At least not yet."  George had never talked to Ron in this tone of voice.  Like Ron was a friend.

Ron nodded that he understood and walked back up to his bedroom.  

            Ron watched the water flowing in and out of the pond that lay behind the Burrow.  It was peaceful there, yet he felt no peace.  The footsteps behind him took him out of his thoughts.

            "Are you all right?"  Hermione asked gently.

            Ron closed his eyes trying to get the tears out of them.  He didn't answer.  He forgot Hermione was supposed to be arriving today.

            "Ron?"  She moved in closer to him.  "Where is everyone?"  

            "They took Charlie and Beth to the The Leaky Cauldron."  His voice was shaky and barely audible.  

            "Why didn't you go?"  

            "I'm not feeling very much like celebrating," Ron turned his back to Hermione and rubbed his eyes.

            "I don't understand?"  She whispered it, as if she hadn't planned on him hearing.

            Ron sighed and turned back to her.  "It's just being back here without Bill.  It sort of just hit me, you know.  He's not coming back.  Ever.  And it's my fault."  

            "No, Ron, it's Voldemort's fault.  He's the bad guy, not you."  She put a hand on his shoulder.  "Don't you dare let him get the better of you.  It's what he wants."  She moved in closer and put her other hand on his shoulder.  "I'm so sorry," was all she could think to say.  She wanted to help.  She wanted to take the pain away, but she just didn't know how.  Ron put his head on her shoulder and embraced her.

            They sat for a moment just being together, listening to the water flow through the creek.  Then, sort of out of nowhere, Ron said, "I think Mina's seeing someone else."

            Hermione looked genuinely concerned.  "Why would you think that?"  She asked, her voice giving nothing away.

            "She wants us to see other people over the summer."  Ron stared at the white water, then looked into her brown eyes.  She moved in close to him. 

            "It'll be okay," she whispered into his ear.  He could smell her.  She was so comforting, so what he wanted.  He lifted his head up and kissed her.  Gently at first, and she was gentle back, but soon it escalated into something deeper.  Maybe by disappearing into a kiss he could disappear altogether.  

            Hermione guided him down to the ground and ran her hand furiously through his hair.  Now there as no place his wanted to be but here.  He wouldn't dream of disappearing.  He wanted Hermione.  More then he ever wanted anyone before.  If a kiss could do this, what would it be like to do more?  

            Gaining more passion by the minute, Ron rolled them over, so now Hermione was on her back.  Now his hand was roaming through her hair, her neck, her shoulder.  

            He gasped.  This was his best friend.  What was he doing?  He sat up abruptly and looked back at the pond, an ache growing in his body.

            "Ron," she whispered again.  "It's okay.  Don't worry."  And she put her lips on his neck and finally met his lips.  

            This time he wasn't messing around.  He lay on top of her, still fully clothed, but moving as though he wasn't.  He groaned.  Then he heard a distant voice.

            "Ron," the voice called.  He ignored it.  He moved his hand to Hermione's breast and now she groaned.

            "Ron, are you there?"  That bleeding voice again.  

            "Ginny," Hermione gasped.

            Ron sat up abruptly.  Had she just called him by his sister's name?  But then he realized when he heard again, "Ron.  I know you're there.  Did Hermione ever get here?"  She still hadn't seen them. 

            "I'm here Ginny," Hermione called back to the voice.  She straightened herself out, ran a hand through her hair and started walking toward Ginny's voice.

            Ron closed his eyes, uncertain if he was grateful or furious for his sister interrupting them. After a moment of composure, Ron followed them into the house.

~~*~~

There was a tapping on the door.  Ron thought it was in his dream, until he heard a voice. "Ron," came the whisper in Hermione's tone.  Ron woke up.  He lay in bed a moment, trying to figure if that too was a dream when he heard the tapping again.  He got up and opened the door to find Hermione standing there in the same pajamas she wore at Hogwarts, thin and pink cotton with few buttons.

            "What's wrong?"  Ron asked, assuming that she would only be up there if something had happened.

            "I can't sleep."  She said.  At the look Ron was giving her she continued.  "Do you remember that summer we were in Grimmuald Place?"  Of course he remembered.

             "Do you remember the nights we'd sit up until the middle of the night talking?"  

            Ron smiled.  "Yes," he said groggily.

            Hermione gave him the familiar look.  The one that said could you be more daft?  Finally Ron got the hint and opened the door.  She gingerly walked over to his bed and lay down.  "I sleep better when I'm with you," she said.  She pulled the blankets back and patted the pillow, hinting for him to lie down next to her.  So he did.  He crawled into the blankets and wrapped his arms around her back, spooning her.  She smelled wonderful.  Ron closed his eyes and took her in. 

            His eyes shot open a moment later, however, when a tightening in his pajama bottoms alarmed him.  He tried to edge slowly away from Hermione, but she moved in closer to him.  He was about to jump out of the bed when she turned around and kissed him.

            This was not improving things.  Her kisses always made him melt, but now they were threatening to take over his mind.  Once again, he tried to pull his body away from hers.  And once again, she moved in closer.  This time reaching her hand down in between the elastic in his pajama bottoms and his skin. 

            Ron gasped. What was she doing?  If she didn't stop soon he wasn't sure he'd be able too.  He was just about to form the words to tell her this when she gazed into his eyes and nodded slightly.

            Now he had another emotion to contend with.  Nerves.  He looked into her eyes.  They looked like the same brown eyes, but there was something more in them.  She smiled at him and then pressed her lips to his.  Taking her hand from him she took his hand and guided it to where she wanted it to be.  Up her nightgown, up her thigh.

            He stopped briefly, grabbed his wand, pointed it at his groin and said, in a squeaky voice, "_Profalax".  _He threw his wand on the floor and met Hermione's lips again. 

            His instincts took over now.  He moved over top of her and pulled the nightgown over her head.  He didn't think she could ever be more beautiful then she was then.  He was breathless.  She smiled up at him then tugged at his trousers.  A moment later their bodies joined.

            Their bodies moved together forming one continuous body.  Enough that Ron couldn't tell where he ended and she began.  It was more incredible then Ron thought.  More incredible then when he was with Mina.  He felt Hermione soar through his soul and cover his body, from his head to his feet.  

            He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard and his heart pumping in his chest as if he'd just run a marathon.  His ear pressed to her breast, he could tell her heart was moving at the same pace.  Maybe from now on their hearts would beat the same. 

The pattern continued for a week.  Hermione would come to Ron's room when everyone was asleep and they would wake up intertwined in each other.  Ron never wanted to leave his bed again.  

            He woke up with only two weeks until September first to a tapping on the window.  It was an owl.  Not just any owl.  It was Mina's owl.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you so much for the reviews.  There are only 4 or 5 more chapters left.  And it will all get sorted out soon.  So be patient. 

Chapter 17

            Ron stared at the owl pecking at his window.  He'd had such a great week with Hermione.  It was almost like Mina knew what she was disturbing.  But there was no way she could, was there?  He thought maybe if he didn't answer the owl it would just go away.  He cuddled in closer to Hermione.

            "She won't go away, Ron."  Hermione noticed the owl too.  "Just read the note.  Maybe it's nothing."

            Ron sighed and got out of his bed.  He pulled his pajama bottoms on and walked over to the window.  The owl didn't wait for a response.  As soon as Ron pulled the letter off his leg, the owl was gone.

            _My Dear Ron_

_I'm sorry I didn't reply to your last letter.  I've been busy this summer.  But I do miss you and would love to see you again.  I'll be waiting for you to respond. _

_Love Always,   
Mina_

            Ron swallowed.  He read the letter three times, hoping each time it would change.  It never did.  He turned to look at Hermione.

            "What does she want?"  Hermione asked pulling her nightgown on.

            "She wants to see me," Ron said, not really even comprehending what it meant.  

            Hermione stopped messing with her nightgown.  She looked questionably at Ron.  "Well?"  She used the same familiar tone that Ron would have found amusing if he wasn't so confused now.

            "I have to meet her, Hermione.  I have to tell her about us."  Ron looked directly at her.  She had no expression on her face.  She was always good at hiding her emotions.  

            "Okay," she said calmly.

            "I'll tell her I want to be with you," Ron turned to his dresser and pulled out a shirt.

            This didn't seem to be the answer Hermione was expecting.  Her face lit up.  "Really?"  

            "Of course.  What else would I tell her?"  

            Hermione never got the chance to answer because there was a knock on Ron's door.    "Ron?"  Ginny called.

            Ron's face went pale.  "Uh, yeah, Ginny?"  He called back, praying she wouldn't open the door and see Hermione in his bed.

            "Have you seen Hermione?  She wasn't in her bed this morning when I woke up."  

            Ron was relieved she wasn't trying to open the door.  "Uh, no.  I haven't seen her."  Ron looked directly at Hermione.  She too looked terrified.

            "Oh, okay."  Ginny had an amused tone in her voice.  Then he heard her laugh.  "Mum has breakfast if you want some.  And tell Hermione too, if you see her."  He heard her footsteps descend the stairs and occasional snickers coming from Ginny.

            Ron was to meet Mina in the Leaky Cauldron the following day.  Hermione had offered several times to accompany him, but he told her he had to do this without her.  He took in a deep breath when he saw her white-blonde hair shimmering in the candlelight.  He had practiced in his mind what he was planning on saying.  He walked to the table and sat across from her.

            She smiled, "How have you been?"  She asked sweetly.

            "Fine.  Listen Mina, about this summer.  I need to tell you," Ron stopped.  Mina reached out her hand and took his.  She was still smiling.  

            "Yes?"  She asked.  Her thumb was caressing his hand.  

            "I, um, I missed you," he finished.  

She smiled even more and said, "I missed you too." Then she leaned across the table and kissed him.

Ron Apparated back to the Burrow dreading seeing Hermione.  She wouldn't understand.  He couldn't keep seeing her though.  Mina was meeting him again tomorrow at the Burrow.  It would be best perhaps if Hermione went to stay with Harry the rest of the summer.  Yes, he would ask her to do that.  

Hermione was walking toward him as he appeared on the front lawn of the Burrow.  "How did she take it?"  She asked.

Ron walked past her.  "I think you should spend the rest of the summer at Grimmuald Place."  He didn't look at her.  He didn't see the hurt in her face.  He entered the Burrow and walked up to his bedroom. 

~~*~~

            Mina made a point of meeting Ron almost every day before the start of term.  She felt it would make up for the time she hadn't owled.  They took walks in Diagon Alley which she could go using Floo power. One time she even flew to the Burrow but wouldn't go inside.  She claimed she wasn't quite ready yet to meet the rest of his family.  

            Ron couldn't believe how fast time had flown.  It was the day before they were to catch the Hogwarts Express in London.  There were soft green eyes looking at him.  Accusatory eyes.  Ron didn't like it.

            "What?"  He asked.

            "I'm just wondering why you sent Hermione away," Ginny said softly.

            "I didn't send her away."  They were sitting in the lounge of the Burrow.  Ron couldn't believe that even with the cooling spell over the house it was still stiflingly warm inside.  

            "That's not how she feels.  You should talk to her."  Ginny put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

            His hissed and shook it off.  Ginny sighed.  

            "Don't you think it's odd that you were almost back to your normal self this summer until Mina owled you?"

            "I don't know what you're talking about, Ginny.  I'm just the same as I was before.  And I don't like what you're accusing my girlfriend of."

            "I didn't accuse anyone of anything.  Just think a bit about it."  Ginny stood up and walked to the door.  "You should have thought about it before you hurt Hermione."  Ron shot her an angry glare and she left the room. 

            Ron entered the Hogwarts Express alone and started toward the front of the train.  He was now tall enough to see over the tops of every head on there.  The sign saying _Prefects_ was in the front this year.  He stalked down the corridor.  He felt oddly out of place.  He realized that since he'd befriended Harry all those years ago he hadn't felt this way, but now that he wasn't as close to Harry it all came back to him.  

            He pushed the door of the compartment opened.  Sitting next to the window, her face in a book, was Hermione.  The shiny gold badge on her chest read _Head Girl._  How come she hadn't told him she was Head Girl?  He started to walk toward her.  He wanted to talk to her.  Then a small voice said, "I've found us a compartment to ourselves.  I'll be catching up on reading until you are done, all right?"  Mina pecked him on the cheek and left.  Ron watched her leave and then took a seat as far from Hermione as possible.

            "So, how was the meeting?"  Mina asked as Ron pushed their compartment door closed.  

            "Nothing new.  Hufflepuff Head Boy again. Ernie McMillan.  I guess he's all right."  Ron sat next to Mina and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

            "No trouble from the Slytherins, I'd guess?"  Mina whispered in his ear.

            "Nah, they just sat quietly.  They were surprisingly civil to Hermione."  Ron closed his eyes and relaxed as Mina ran her hands through his hair.  

            The feast in the Great Hall that night was just as grand as ever, with one exception.  Each house was supposed to sit at their designated table for this feast, which meant Ron sat alone at the end of the table, his eyes on the pretty blonde hair shimmering.  Mina sat alone as usual at the Ravenclaw table.  Her eyes would meet his on occasion and she'd smile.  

            Dumbledore's absence was noticeable.  Not only was it McGonagall who stood in front of the school and welcomed them, but there was now a new Transfiguration teacher.  She looked just as strict as McGonagall, and about twice as old.  

            "You're sitting alone this year, Weasley," Nearly Headless Nick said to him.  Ron jumped in surprise at his appearance.  

            "Hello Nick," he said distantly.  Nearly Headless Nick smiled back at him and headed down the table.

            When the feast was finally over he met Mina in the Entrance Hall.  "Can I walk you back?"  He asked her.

            She seemed a little distracted.  "It's a kind thought, really, but I don't think so.  You have Prefect duties to attend to anyway, don't you?"  

            Ron had completely forgotten about that.  "Oh, yes, right."  He leaned in and kissed Mina quickly on the lips.  "Goodnight, then," he said.

            She smiled and turned toward the staircase leading down to the Ravenclaw dormitories.  

            "Good summer, Weasley?"  Draco Malfoy drawled behind him.

            "Eat dung, Malfoy."  Ron turned without as much as a glance at Malfoy and headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

            He turned the corner on the seventh floor and saw Hermione standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.  She was talking intently to Luna Lovegood.  Ron was about to make himself known until he heard Mina's name. 

            "What do you mean she didn't spend the summer at your house?"  Hermione asked.

            "She didn't.  Not that I minded at all.  It was a rather peaceful summer."

            "Luna," Hermione said firmly, so not to encourage Luna to space out.  "This is important.  When did she leave your house?"

            "Well, she was there for the first week.  Then she asked Father if she could go somewhere."      Luna still had the spaced out look, but at least this was useful information.

            "Where?"  Hermione asked urgently.

            "She wouldn't say.  Just that is was in Manchester.  I don't know anyone who lives in Manchester.  Visited there once, it was very dull."

            "Luna," Hermione said again, growing impatient.  "Your father let her go, then?"

            "Oh no.  Father said he thought she should stay with us.  We are her family after all."  Luna looked up at the ceiling.  It was impressive Hermione was being so patient with her.

            "Well, then how did she end up going?"  Hermione took a deep breath, perhaps to calm herself.

            "It was odd, really.  She leaned in and touched Father's arm, then asked him again if she could go to Manchester.  He got a sort of blank look on his face," Hermione could imagine that look.  "Then he said, yes, all right.  She left the next day." 

            "How did she get there?"  

            "I don't know," Luna said.  "I was in my bedroom giving my cat an engorgement potion.  He grew to be as big as a tiger before I had to shrink him back."  She seemed very pleased with that.  As if none of the information she'd just given about Mina meant anything.  

            "What are you doing?"  Ron asked, finally making himself known.  He didn't like where Hermione was taking this conversation.  

            "Uh, nothing."  Hermione turned red and Luna floated off down the spiral staircase.

            "I thought you didn't like Luna," Ron said suspiciously.  

            Hermione shifted uncomfortably.  This was the most they'd spoke since the summer.  "She's helping me with a project."

            Ron's eyes narrowed.  "A project?"

            "Yes," Hermione said.  She looked down at her feet, then back up at Ron.  "Ron, about last summer…"

            Ron didn't let her finish.  "I forgot something downstairs." And he turned and retreated.

            It was quite a bit later Ron returned to the Gryffindor Common Room.  He'd completely shunned his Prefect responsibilities.  

            He pushed the door to his dormitory open slowly to not wake anyone up. But Harry was not asleep.  He stared at Ron when he entered the room.

            "Good holiday?"  Harry asked casually.  If Ron felt more about it, he would be sad their friendship had gone, but he just didn't seem to care.

            "Fine," Ron said back, beginning to unpack his trunk.  The next moment Harry was in his face.

            "Hermione is like my sister.  I care a lot about her.  Don't go near her again because if you hurt her anymore, like you did this summer, I'll curse you to next week."  The shock of his best friend threatening him would have had more of an impact, if he weren't so angered by it.  

            Harry climbed into his four-poster and pulled the curtains shut.  

            The rest of the week Harry avoided him and Hermione would examine him from far across a room, as if she were trying to see inside his head.  

~~*~~

            Mina's hand roamed the length of Ron's back, the stopped just short of his waist.  Her mouth roamed down his neck then back to his mouth.  When her hand finally started to move lower Ron stopped her.

            This was all too familiar to him.  It kept reminding him of Hermione.  He knew he could never feel what he felt with Hermione with Mina.  

            "What's the matter?"  She asked, looking into his eyes.

            Ron looked around the dark broom cupboard they'd found.  This was not a place he'd ever thought he'd be having an intimate moment.  "I think we're moving a bit fast," Ron said.  

            Mina looked confused.  "What?"  She asked.  How many seventeen-year-old boys would say that?

            "It's been months since we were together Mina…shouldn't we, you know, talk or something?"  Ron fidgeted with her robes.

            Mina got a mischievous look on her face.  She moved in and put her hand on Ron's chest.  Then she kissed him again.  "Okay," she said, pressing her lips to his neck.  "Let's talk."  

            Her kisses were too much for Ron.  He took her mouth and pressed his to it.  Then moved her down on the floor.  They could talk later.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

            The strong winds that blew November into season at Hogwarts also hindered Gryffindor's first Quidditch match against Slytherin. 

            Ron avoided Harry as much as possible.  During Quidditch practice there were no words spoken between the two except necessary Quidditch comments.  Gryffindor was slaughtered by Slytherin.

            The game ended when Malfoy caught the Snitch while Harry was glaring at Ron's Keeping abilities.  The final score was Gryffindor 100, Slytherin 280.

            "What were you doing?"  Harry yelled at Ron in the Common Room after the game.  

            "You should have been doing your job as Seeker and not worrying about me.  That's not your responsibility."  Ron shouted.

            "I'm the bleeding captain.  It's my job to make sure my team wins," Harry said back.

            "Then watch the Snitch.  And leave the hoops to me!"  Ron turned and walked out of the Common Room, ignoring the stares of everyone who witnessed the scene.

            He was halfway down the fifth floor corridor when he realized the Great Hall would be in the process of preparing for dinner and he didn't have any books with him for studying.  "Bloody hell," he muttered, and turned back to the Common Room.

            Once inside the Fat Lady, Ron overheard a conversation.

            "Don't be so angry with him, Harry."  Hermione said in a hushed voice.  "I really don't think he has any control over it."

            "He knows perfectly well what he's doing, Hermione.  Stop sticking up for him."

            Ginny looked down at her fingers, intertwined with Harry's.  "He's been through a lot."  She said quietly.

            "Well he isn't the only one," Harry snapped at her.  "He's not the only one who lost someone he loved.  Ginny, you lost your brother too, and you aren't being a daft fool about it."  

            "Harry, it's not the same," she said again, quietly so not to upset him.

            "Why is everyone sticking up for him?  He's being a git.  If I were doing the same thing to either of you he'd perform an Unforgivable on me.  I've lost lots of people.  I spent half my summer in St. Mungo's psychiatric ward.  I'm not hurting those I love.  Why is this different?"  Harry stood up and stalked up the stairs to his dormitory.

~~*~~

            "This year you will be taking your NEWTS, perhaps the most important tests of your life."  Professor Morris, the Transfiguration professor, said.  She looked older then Professor Binns, and he was dead. 

            "No pressure," Dean Thomas whispered to Seamus, who snickered.

            Professor Morris looked at him sternly.  Her look rivaled that of McGonagall.  

            "Now, we are moving on to human Transfiguration.  Anyone ever heard of Polyjuice?"  

            Ron saw Harry glance at Hermione and they smiled.  

            "Polyjuice will transfigure one person into another for a brief period of time."  Professor Morris continued to lecture.  Ron continued to glance at Harry and Hermione, missing the friendship he had with them.  Missing the rapport he had with them.  Missing them.

~~*~~

Ron was wide awake, looking up at the curtains on his four-poster.  His mind was swimming with thoughts of the upcoming NEWTS and of Quidditch, which had now become his least favorite time of the day since it always ended in a quarrel with Harry.  But he knew the other thing that was in his mind had nothing to do with Hogwarts.  He felt a pang in his chest when he thought about her.  The way her skin felt against his.  The way the usually composed personality surrendered control for only a few moments.  He couldn't help but remember the scent of her hair.  He missed Hermione.  

            Ron got up and walked across the cold stone floor, not caring that all he was wearing were thin pajamas in the middle of November.  

He opened the door carefully and looked down at the Common Room.  The glow of the orange fire lit the circular room.  It was empty.  Ron felt another twinge in his chest.  He slowly descended down the stairs.  He crossed the room and stopped in front of the stairway leading to the girls' dormitories.  He knew he couldn't get up those stairs.  He just looked up them, longingly, calling Hermione to him mentally.  She had to hear him. She just had to. Ron felt so lonely and had so much to say to her.  To tell her he was sorry.  To tell her he was scared about what was becoming of him.  He needed to talk to her.  

For what felt like a quarter of an hour he stood at the stairs.  "Hermione," he whispered.  Did he think she would hear him?  A tear on his cheek made him realize what a sorry state he was in.  He turned and ran back to his dormitory.  Back to his bed.  And not back to sleep.

~~*~~

            "Do you have any idea how much trouble it would cause if anyone found out I was here at this hour?"  Ron smiled and looked up at the clear night sky.  December had brought in mild, but still chili weather.  The wool robes they had on kept them warm enough however.  

            "Oh yes, our little Prefect," Mina laughed.  

            "The Head Girl would throttle me if she knew." 

 To his surprise Mina was smiling.  "Just don't tell her then."  She rolled over and faced Ron, then kissed his nose.

            They sat for a few minutes, just looking at each other.  Then Ron said regretfully, "I really should be going in though.  I'm going to be dead on my feet tomorrow."

            Mina sat up and pulled something out of her cloak: a little bag with a purple powder in it.  "Here, take some of this, it'll perk you right up."  

            Ron looked at it.  "What is it?"  He took the bag and sniffed it.  It didn't smell like anything.

            "It's Fortuno Powder."  She took the bag and put some in her hand, then let it dissolve on her tongue.

            "I thought that was illegal," Ron said, taking the bag again and doing the same thing she just did.  It tasted bitter, even metallic.

            "It is illegal, but only because they don't want people using it more then they need to."  She smiled at him.  For this was exactly what it seemed like they were doing with it.  "Don't worry, it'll be fine, and you won't have to go inside just yet and you won't be tired in the morning."  She gently pushed him back to the ground and put her head on his chest.  Her finger played along the creases in his robes, and in only minutes Ron had more energy then he'd ever had in his life.  He hopped up, startling Mina, and began to run.  

            Mina giggled and ran after him.  Their laughter filled the grounds, and Ron didn't care who heard them.

~~*~~

"Most people wouldn't consider harpies to be a threat.  For this reason I have brought one to Hogwarts, and will be showing you her capabilities."  Professor X pulled on a thick cape made out of some material Ron had never seen before.  "If you will follow me outside, please."  The class lined up.  

Defense Against the Dark Arts was taking with the Ravenclaws.  Ron was looking at Hermione at the front of the line when Mina found him and grasped his hand. 

"You ever seen a harpy?" she asked him. 

Ron's attention immediately turned to her.  "Not in real life," he said.  

They walked across the lawn to the edge of the Dark Forrest.  Standing, chained to a large tree, was a creature with the head and trunk of a woman and the tail, wings, and talons of a bird.  When she saw them approaching she spread her wings.  

"They expand to over seventy feet.  Harpies are all females.  We've never been able to research them close enough to find out how they reproduce.  The way to protect yourself from a harpy is to get behind her.  She has no peripheral vision."  Professor X moved around slowly to the back of the creature.  "She will fight to keep you in her sights," the creature turned her head and scratched her claws on the ground.  "Once you are behind her you now have the advantage."  Professor X raised his wand.  "_Stupefy,_" he said.  The ground shook as the creature fell unharmed to the earth.  The class cheered.

~~*~~

"You don't care that Mum will be mental without you at the Burrow?"  Ginny was watching Ron throw some of his things into a trunk. 

"Mum said she understands."  Ron plucked a book out of Ginny's hand and threw it in the trunk.  "Besides, everyone thinks I've been such a burden recently.  Honestly, Gin.  I'll be better off there."   Ron noticed the look on his sister's face.  "It won't be all Holiday.  Just a week."

"That only leaves you with a week at the Burrow.  And you'll miss Christmas."  Ginny's lips pursed much like their mother's did when she was trying not to say what was really on her mind.

"It'll be all right."  Ron picked up his trunk and started for the door.  "Besides, Harry will be there.  He can take my place."  He closed the door behind him and felt a sharp stab of jealousy at the thought of Harry at the Burrow with his family.  He quickly brushed it off as he walked out the Portrait of the Fat Lady and into the large crowd in the Great Hall.  Among them he saw who he was looking for.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it," Mina said, kissing his cheek lightly.  

"Sorry.  Got held up.  Sisters."  Ron rolled his eyes and Mina smiled.  

"The Hogwarts Express leaves in an hour.  I don't know what the hold up is."  Mina stood on her tiptoes to see over the heads of the students who were leaving that night for holiday.  Another group would leave the next morning.  That group would carry Harry and Ginny to the Burrow and Hermione to York to be with her father.

The line finally began to move, and students loaded up in the Thestral drawn carriages to the train station.  

"Where is it we're going again," Ron said once they were aboard the Hogwarts Express.  There were so few students aboard that not only did they get a compartment to themselves, but several of the ones around them were empty as well.  

"Well, we'll stop at Uncle Thorton's house, but he's gone until tomorrow.  So from there we'll use the Floo network to get to my families estate in Venice.  It will be empty."  Mina leaned into Ron and took his ear in her lips.  "There could be another advantage to having the train to ourselves," she rasped.  Her lips moved lower down Ron's body.

~~*~~

The Lovegood Stronghold in Venice was the oldest building Ron had ever seen, yet it was beautiful.  Tall trees surrounded the acres and hidden deep in a forest was a Quidditch pitch, equipped with two dressing rooms and all the necessary supplies for a full blown match.

"Can we give it a try?"  Ron asked excitedly when he saw it.

"Of course, but you should know, I'm dreadful at Quidditch."  Mina chuckled.

"Even better then."  Ron moved in close and grasped her hand to help her out of the fireplace.  

The entrance was decorated with gold and magical artifacts.  Enchantments made the halls ring with beautiful song and sweet fragrance.  Ron had never seen anything like this before.  He could tell by the look on Mina's face she was pleased.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room," she said, walking up the stairway that carpeted itself with every step.  

The hallways turned and twisted and Ron wondered if he would ever be able to find his way around.  Seeming to know what he was thinking Mina said, "Every fireplace is connected to the Floo Network.  Just state where you want to go and you will arrive there."  That was a relief, Ron thought.

They stopped outside a large iron door adorned with metals and gems Ron had never seen before.  

"This will be your room."  Mina said.  "I'll be just across the hall."  

"We won't be together?"  Ron asked, now more nervous about being alone in this large estate. 

Mina got a mischievous grin on her face.  "If you want we can."  She moved in and wrapped her arms around him.  Then she turned the knob on the door of his bedroom.

Ron turned to see that the room wasn't empty.  There was someone standing there. 

"What are you doing here?"  Mina asked, surprised.

"Malfoy?"  Ron couldn't believe the blond haired boy was there.  Maybe it was a trick?

"_Dormio,"_ Draco Malfoy said.  And Ron was asleep before another thought entered his mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

            "We need to move the plan along."

            Ron heard voices, but he couldn't see any faces.  Why did his body ache?  Why couldn't he see anything?

            "He will be ready in a month," a gentle female voice said.  He knew her voice.

            "The Dark Lord wishes it to be done now.  We cannot send him back to that school with the information he has."  This deep voice was familiar. 

            "I have it under control," the female voice said again.  "One month, Lucius."  

            The voices died, or maybe the pain in his body seared so badly he died, Ron didn't know.  But he heard no more.

            Ron's mouth was dry.  It felt like he hadn't had a drink in days.  His head was swimming.  It felt like his brain had gone into overdrive while his body slept.  He opened his eyes and saw Mina sitting next to him in the bed, reading.

            "What happened?"  Ron said in a whisper.

            "You must have been tired.  You've been asleep for four days."  There was nothing in her voice to suggest this was unusual behavior.  But it was frightening to Ron.

            "Four days?  Why didn't you wake me?"  Ron looked at her amazed.

            "I just thought you were tired."  She replied. 

            "Mina," Ron said in an angry tone, one he had never before used on her, "There is something going on.  You can't be that daft.  What happened?"  

            "I don't know what you're on about.  You were asleep, Ron."  She too became defensive.

            Ron realized he wasn't going to get anything out of Mina.  He looked at her again, in a way he hadn't ever seen her before.  She scared him.  

            He got up out of the bed and got his wand.  

"What are you doing?"  Mina asked.

            Ron didn't answer.  He closed his eyes and a moment later was relieved to be in the comfort of the sitting room at the Burrow.

~~*~~

            Ron tried not to think of what had happened while he was at Mina's.  He was so happy to be back with his family.  Charlie and Beth were just months away from their wedding and it was all the pair of the talked about.

            Angelina was making tremendous strides now that Fred was there.  The faculty at St. Mungos estimated she would be ready to leave in just weeks.  She still couldn't recall why she'd gone into the coma in the first place, nor could she remember the events leading up to it, including the loss of the baby.  But at least she was getting better.

            There was still the nagging in the back of Ron's mind about Mina.  He needed to talk to someone about it, but with Harry still brassed off and Ron couldn't go to him.  And Ginny wouldn't leave Harry alone.  So he couldn't go to her either.  Once again, he missed Hermione.  But what would he say to her?  He thought that the person who had kept her and Ron apart was evil.  Did he think she would really buy that anyway?  He closed his eyes and took in the happy laughter and talk in the room.  Just live in the moment, he told himself.  

            "I had another dream last night," Ginny said slowly in case Ron was going to blow up again.

            "About what?"  He said tonelessly.  He looked at the Chudley Cannons Magazine on the end table in the sitting room.  For the first time since Ron got home they were alone.

            "About You-Know-Who."  She seemed annoyed, and rightfully so.  If it had been anything else Ron would have turned her away.  But instead he stopped what he was doing.

            "What happened?"

            "He was in that same chair he's always in.  And Mina was there.  And Malfoy.  And some other Death Eaters.  I couldn't see their faces.  He was talking to Mina.  She was in tears.  She said she didn't want to do it anymore.  I don't know what she was talking about.  But You-Know-Who was not happy about that.  He put the Cruciatus on her."

            Ron didn't say anything at first,  "Why do you keep having these dreams?"  Ron asked.  

            "I think when Tom Riddle possessed me he left some part of himself in me.  I don't really understand it.  But I think on certain occasions I can see what You-Know-Who is doing.  And of course he wouldn't think I can.  I mean I'm not even sure he knows I know about the diary.  He probably does, but still.  How can he know he passed that on to me?"

            This scared Ron.  It was as if she were seeing what was going to happen.  He knew now he needed to tell Ginny about Christmas.  "Ginny, I need to tell you something, but I need you to not overreact.  All right?"

            She nodded and Ron paced the room.  "At Christmas when I was with Mina something happened.  I'm not sure what it was.  I went to sleep one night and I woke up four days later.  I didn't know what happened and when I asked Mina about it she didn't seem concerned.  I mean, that's strange isn't it?  Normal people don't just sleep for four days."

            Ginny's eyes got big.  "You don't remember anything?  It was like you were one place and then another and you don't know how you got there?"

            "No, not exactly.  I never left the bed.  I knew that.  I was in the same clothes and everything. What do you think it is?"

            "No idea," Ginny said sounding helpless.  She sat next to Ron.  "Maybe you should stay away from her, at least until we know what happened to you."

            Ron nodded.  He felt stupid for ignoring everyone who told him there was something about Mina they didn't trust.  He felt embarrassed for trusting in her so much.  But mostly he felt horrible for treating Hermione the way he did.  It made his heart hurt to think about it. 

            It wasn't easy for Ron to avoid Mina.  She seemed to be everywhere he was when they got back to Hogwarts.  He tried to push her away, but then she'd smile at him and touch his hand, and he'd want nothing more then to be with her.  

            At the same time Ron felt like his mind was swimming with thoughts, but he couldn't remember what they were.  It seemed like there was a weight on his brain that wasn't caused by anything.

            ~~*~~  

It was one month later when Ron was sitting in his dormitory studying.  He'd taken to studying there so Harry and Hermione wouldn't glare at him in the Common Room.  When he heard the door open he looked across the room and saw Harry striding toward him.  The look on his face was torn between hatred and concern.

            "We have to leave Hogwarts.  Professor McGonagall said someone has tampered with the safety wards on the castle.  They want us to go to Hogsmeade until they figure it out."  Harry didn't look at him.

            "How come they didn't announce it?" Ron asked, not concerned.

            "They did, in the Common Room.  Ron, get up, we have to leave."  Harry looked annoyed.

            Ron felt so much distrust in Harry he didn't budge.  Harry sighed and turned to leave when Ron felt his mind go light and a voice say, _we only have a brief moment. Do it, boy. You know what you have to do. Do it now._  Ron put his hands on his head.  He couldn't stop the voices.  It was like his mind was not under his control.  For some reason he did know.  He knew the wards on the school were in fact down.  That a few select students had found a way to make that possible, and all Ron had to do was to touch Harry and they would arrive where Ron was needed.  Harry was a Portkey. It was as if he had no control over his hand when his wand raised and he said, "_Imperio._"

            "Ron, what are you doing?"  Harry asked, not affected by the curse.  He turned back from the door and stared blankly at Ron.   The voice in his head roared with rage.  Ron again put his head in his hands.  

            _Just touch him.  Grab him and hold on.  Touch him, Ron. _  Halfway to the floor Ron staggered to him, reached out his hand and placed his palm on Harry's stomach.  There was a tug in his back.  And soon his feet were off the ground. 

They appeared in a dark room in a cold estate.  Ron felt sick to his stomach from the Portkey, but he also felt a new sense of purpose.  He was here to kill Harry.  Now he knew what he had to do, and now he would do it.  He looked at Harry and started to raise his wand when he heard a voice come out of the dark.

            "Not yet, Weasley," the voice said.  It was one he didn't recognize.  The room lit up and Ron could see three Death Eaters standing in front of a chair.  One was Wormtail, looking smug and nervous.  One was a man he recognized from his third year, MacNair.  The third Ron didn't know.  

            "We want to make sure the Dark Lord is here for this," MacNair said.  The room got a chill to the already cold air and a door in the corner opened.  Through it walked Lucius Malfoy and a skinny frail looking wizard.  Ron recognized him from his dreams.  It was Lord Voldemort.  And to his horror, behind them were two students from Hogwarts.  One the pointed nose Slytherin Ron had been on the outs with since he was eleven, the other, Mina.

            Ron looked at Mina, confused.  Was she there?  To try and trick Ron?  Would the Death Eaters kill her if he didn't kill Harry?  She was looking at him strangely.  Her violet eyes held some sort of emotion Ron had never seen in them.  Was it fear?  He couldn't tell.  

            "Weasley," the voice of the Lord Voldemort spoke.  "We meet finally.  I feel like I know you from the thoughts you've allowed me to penetrate."  It looked like a smile was creeping on the odd mouth.  

            Ron couldn't speak.  He looked at Harry and a surge of horrible rage filled him.  He wanted to kill Harry.  Why weren't they letting him?

            As if knowing what he was feeling, Voldemort spoke again.  "Okay, Weasley.  You may do it now." 

            Ron scanned the room full of people.  The three Death Eaters who were in the room when he entered spread apart and Ron saw someone bound to a chair that was behind them.  Her brown eyes were tear filled and her face was pale.  But she said nothing.  

            "Why is she here?"  Ron said tonelessly.

            "Incentive," one of the Death Eaters moved in closer to her.  "You don't kill Potter, we get to do whatever we like to the Mudblood."  He brushed a finger along Hermione's cheek.  Ron saw her tremble at his touch.

             _Do it now.  Kill him_, the voice in his head was shouting now.  Ron looked down at Harry with disgust and raised his wand.  He glanced up for a mere second and saw the look on Hermione's face.  She was scared.  She was scared of him.  No, Ron wasn't sure he liked this.  He remembered the look on her face the night she came to him in the Burrow.  That look was of pure love.  And now she was frightened of him.  _Stop the dumb teenage ramblings.  Kill him now!_  Ron took his wand and turned it to himself. It would get rid of the voice.  It would take away all the guilt he was now feeling.  He closed his eyes.  Tears streamed down his cheek and the room went silent.  _"Avada,"_ He started.  But before he could finish he was on the floor and Harry was above him taking his wand from him.  

             To his horror he heard screaming in his head and felt like someone had just dropped his body into a bucket of ice water.  He was paralyzed. Pain like he had never felt shot through his veins.  When Ron's gaze traveled to where Voldemort had been standing Ron noticed the body of the dark wizard was limp.  There was no life in it.  Voldemort was inside Ron.  He could feel it.  It was horrible.  It was painful.  Harry walked toward him.  No longer the scared twelve-year-old he remembered in the Chamber of Secrets.   But a powerful wizard.  He had a look of confidence on his face.  Ron wanted Harry to kill him, to make the pain go away.  To make him forget what he'd done to Hermione, who now was sobbing openly as every other wand in the room was on her.  

            Harry raised his wand and said, "_Exitius"_.  At the same moment he heard wizard voices, _"Crucio,"_ and the scream come from Hermione.  

            Ron felt tired.  His body felt wrecked.  Harry turned his back to the group of dark wizards and Ron saw the figure of Voldemort come back to life.  He tried to wrap his mind around it.  He tried to stand upright.  Before he realized it he was on his knees.  And the last thing he saw was Hermione shrieking in pain. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N  Sorry, this one took a bit longer to get out.  With the Holidays and everything my beta was busy.  Something called Real Life…not familiar with it.   I've finished the story, it's with my beta now, but it may be delivered in two chapters.  Just FYI!  

Chapter 20

            "Ron."  Someone was tapping Ron on the shoulder.  "Wake up."  His head hurt.  He didn't want to open his eyes.  His mind wandered to the last thing he could remember.  Death Eaters.  Mina.  Hermione's screams.  Voldemort.  His eyes shot open, no longer was he worried about the pain in his head.

            Harry was looking at him, his eyes concerned.  "We need to get out of here.  Can you move?"  

            Ron sat up and immediately groaned from the ache in his head.  He tried to stand but his legs seemed to have forgotten how to work.  Harry stood back.  _"Wingardium Leviosa_," he said. Ron's body floated upward.  It was an odd sensation.  But it was welcome.  Ron's head ached so much now he could barely think.  He drifted in and out of consciousness as Harry walked him across a grassy field for what felt like ages.  

            They stopped and Harry set Ron down gently in a grassy null.  He looked helpless.  "I can't levitate you back to Hogwarts.  It's hundreds of miles away."  Harry looked out over the plain.  

            Ron remembered something.  "You," he gasped.  It still hurt to move.  

            "What?"  Harry rounded on Ron.  

            "You're a Portkey."  Ron remembered now.  He performed the charm on Harry just last night.  The memory was cloudy, like he was seeing it through someone else's eyes, but he remembered now.  

            "I don't think I am," Harry said to him.

            "I did it.  Last night in your sleep.  Let me touch your torso and we'll be back at Hogwarts."  Ron's breath was shallow.

            Harry looked at him suspiciously.  Of course, Ron thought.  Of course Harry wouldn't trust him. Ron didn't blame him. He closed his eyes again.  "You go then.  Without me.  You Apparate.  Leave me."  

            He prepared to watch Harry disappear but to his surprise Harry helped Ron to his feet and placed his hand on Harry's own chest.  Within seconds the Portkey took effect.

            Harry and Ron arrived in Gryffindor Tower in their dorm room, the exact place they'd left just hours before.  Ron had never been so happy to see his bed.  He stumbled across the room and fell onto the bed.  Harry's eyes stayed on him.

            "What?"  Ron asked, lying down.

            "Are you all right?"  Harry asked.  It was now that Ron realized Harry had a large gash across his cheek and looked to be in a great deal of pain.  It was now also that he remembered they weren't alone in that old house.  

            Tired, Ron sat back up and walked to Harry.  "Do you need to go to Pomfrey?"  He asked.

            "Probably should.  You should get checked out too.  I need to talk to McGonagall first." 

Harry put his hand on the doorknob and began to turn it when Ron asked, "Where's Hermione?"  

Harry's hand stopped mid-turn.  "I'm not sure."  Harry swallowed and turned to look at Ron.  "We were in the room just after you passed out.  It was awful," Harry's eyes were becoming moist.  "She was being tortured.  And I couldn't do a thing about it because we were outnumbered three to one.  When they finally took the curse off her she wasn't moving.  She looked pale and…" he stopped again, now his eyes glazed over as if he were seeing it again.  "I thought she was dead."  Harry's voice cracked.

Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  He realized he hadn't been alone with Harry in months.  Maybe they could become friends again?  But then Ron realized he betrayed Harry.  He wasn't even sure why.  

"The room of Death Eaters turned to me.  They told me that if I did what they asked Hermione wouldn't be killed.  But I told them I wouldn't go with them until you and her were back here.  That's when they put the Cruciatus on me.  I'm not sure how long I was under the Cruciatus Curse.  It seemed like ages, but it could have only been minutes.  Next thing I remembered Hermione was gone.  And so were half the Death Eaters.  I was able to take the ones that were in the room.  A few stunning curses and they were out cold.  But I don't know what they did to Hermione."  Harry's eyes met Ron's.  

Ron couldn't help but remember her screams.  The look on her face while they were torturing her.  "We have to find her," he said, a manic energy hitting him.  He stared at the door when it flew open and Hermione panted into their dormitory.  

"What happened?"  Harry asked.  Her eye was bruised and her lip was bleeding.

"It's not important.  I need you to come with me to the fifth floor.  It's urgent."  She said this to Ron, but Harry answered.

"Have you seen Pomfrey?  What's going on?  How did you escape?"  

"Now, follow me," Hermione acted as though she hadn't even heard Harry.  She looked directly at Ron and motioned him out of the room.  Harry followed closely behind them. 

Hermione took them to an empty classroom on the fifth floor.  It was dusty and smelled of mold.  It seemed like it hadn't been used in years.  In the corner lying on a cot was - "Mina."  Ron walked to her and looked down at her.  "What happened to her?"  

"I had to stun her to get her back here."  Hermione walked tentatively toward Ron.

"You stunned her?"  He asked defiantly.  "Why?"

"I need to get some information from her.  She's the only one who can tell us what's going on."  She reached inside her robes and pulled out a vile of purple liquid.

"Veritaserum?" Ron asked.  "Is that necessary?  Can't we just ask her?"

Hermione gave him the familiar look of stupidity.  Of course they couldn't ask her.  Ron felt dumb even thinking that.  He himself had become suspicious of her recently.  But he always forgot about that when they were together.

"After you left," Hermione pointed to Harry, "Malfoy and Mina took me into a cupboard and Malfoy tried to bound me.  I was quicker though.  I put a curse on him and started to grab Mina when Malfoy, through his curse, flung in front of her and struck me."  Hermione absentmindedly put a hand on her cheek.  "It threw me off enough that I didn't see him grab Mina and head out the door.  It was then that I realized she must be carrying some important information if Malfoy wanted her so badly.  I meant to stun Mina but the spell hit Malfoy.  This seemed to startle Mina and she stood there staring at him.  That made it easy for me to do the curse on her and bring her back here."

"How?"  Harry asked.  "How did you get her here.  You couldn't Apparate."

Hermione got a smug look on her face.  "I used a Transferring spell.  I was able to transfer her to Hogsmeade where I could levitate her inside the castle and she wouldn't be seen after I placed the Disillusionment charm on her.  It just looked like I was walking back alone."  She blushed when Ron looked at her amazed.  

After another moment, Hermione tipped Mina's mouth open and poured the potion in her mouth.  Then said, "_Ennervate."_

Mina's eyes opened and she sat quietly, not moving.  

"Mina," Hermione asked.  She'd never done this before, it was kind of nerving.  Ron was standing a few feet behind her, Harry at his side.  "How did you end up at Hogwarts?" She started.

            "I knew that if my parents died I would be left in the care of Uncle Thornton.  That would put me in Hogwarts.  It was planned that way," Mina spoke in monotone, her eyes glazed and blank.

            Hermione looked confused.  "You planned on your parents dying?"  

            "I helped carry it out.  Lucius Malfoy and a few of the Dark Lord's other supporters came to me.  I have known the Malfoy family all my life.  I trusted them.  Lucius said he would take me under his wing if we disposed of my parents."

            Hermione looked shocked.  Ron felt a lurch in his stomach.  Mina was friendly with Lucius Malfoy.  "How did you dispose of your parents?"  Hermione asked timidly.  She wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

            "It was easy and not detectable to Dark Arts.  I placed them under the Imperius Curse and then I told my father to take my mother up on her broomstick and throw her to the ground.  When he did that I then told him to do the same to himself.  It was quick and simple.  The Dark Lord was pleased with me."

            Hermione got a disgusted look on her face, but continued.  "Why did you have to dispose of your parents?  Couldn't they have just sent you to Hogwarts?"

            "They were trying to get me out of my betrothal."  Mina stroked her left ring finger, as if there was something on it. 

            "Betrothal?"  Hermione asked.

            "When a wizarding family as old as the Lovegoods want to keep Pureblood in the family they have to arrange for another Pureblood to marry their offspring.  It's common."  

            Hermione glanced at Ron who nodded.  It was a common practice among wizards who wanted the keep the bloodline pure.

            "Why were they interested in getting you out of the betrothal?"  Hermione asked.  

            "They were suspecting how dark and evil the Dark Lord was.  They didn't want me betrothed to his supporter.  They tried to rid themselves of any Dark Magic."

            Hermione thought she knew the answer to the next question.  "Who was it you were betrothed to?"

            "Draco Malfoy. Our mothers were best friends in their day.  The two attractive blonde Slytherins.  Of course Narcissa had been betrothed to Lucius from the time she was born, much the same as Draco and I.  When our mothers became pregnant within months of each other they had hoped for a match.  When they discovered Narcissa was having a boy and my mother was having a girl, well, the betrothal was finalized.  We were born to be together."  She smiled.

            Ron's face was starting to turn green now.  He looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye.  Harry looked disgusted too.

            "But your parents wanted out of the agreement?"  Hermione said, trying to keep herself as poised as possible.

            "Yes.  They tried to get the Ministry to destroy the agreement.  They almost had it done too, when the Dark Lord got wind of it.  He wanted to destroy me as well, but Draco stepped in.  We promised to raise our children in service to the Dark Lord.  He spared my life, but ordered me to aid in my parents removal.  Once their deaths were completed I was sent to Uncle Thornton, but not before joining my real family in a celebration."

            "Your real family?"  Hermione asked.  At this point nothing could surprise her.

            "The Malfoys.  It was during this time Draco and I swore we would fulfill our commitment to the Dark Lord, and to each other.  It was during this time our relationship was consummated."  

            Ron felt as if he would be sick.  He let her touch him.  He let Mina be with him in the most intimate way.  And she had been with Malfoy in the same way.  He backed into a wall and slid to the floor.  

            Hermione noticed, but continued.  There were more questions to be answered.  "How does Ron Weasley fall into this picture?"  

            "He was the closest thing to Potter.  Plus he was a Weasley, which the Dark Lord always wanted to destroy.  So it was quite lucky when the Weasleys became so close to Potter.  It would make the plan much easier to carry out."

            "Why was Ron so important?"  

            Mina's eyes got big, but they were still vacant.  "The Dark Lord went to another Seer after the fumble at the Department of Mysteries.  He was told that he would meet his destruction from his mortal enemy with the help of a red weasel.  That meant one of the Weasleys were going to help him.  It was part of the plan to make the Weasley family suffer enough trials they wouldn't be interested in helping Harry."

            "What was the plan?"  Hermione looked like she had a million questions she wanted to ask.

            "I was to lure Ron in to my trust.  I was to make him think I was a friend.  Then we would use him to get to Potter.  Potter trusted Ron.  He would do whatever it took to ensure his safety.  Or so we thought.

            "It turned out Ron had his eye on someone else.  Making my job increasingly difficult.  I had a gift that I thought would be enough to manipulate him, but it turned out I needed more help.  This was when Lucius kidnapped Ron and made his mind open more to my gift.  This way it was easier to manipulate him."

            Hermione glanced at Ron again.  "Gift?"  Then turned back to Mina.

            "I am a Creparatus."  She smiled proudly. 

            Hermione understood now.  "And you're part Veela."  

            "Yes.  Very little Veela.  It stems from the Lovegood side.  Luna is also part Veela, but there are small enough amounts in both of us it won't usually appear.  But when you mix that with my being a Creparatus, then it works quite well. 

            "Ron started becoming suspicious though.  His mind was hard to manipulate.  He's a very stubborn boy.  It took quite a bit longer then the Dark Lord would have liked. But the plan was carried out.  And Weasley almost destroyed Potter."

              Hermione looked at the floor where Ron was sitting, then back at Mina.  _"Stupefy,"_ she said to Mina.  And once again Mina was stunned.

            Hermione walked cautiously to Ron and sat next to him.  "Are you all right?" 

            Ron didn't say anything, just shook his head.  Harry approached timidly.

            "Hermione," he said in a whisper.  "What is a Crepara…whatever?" 

            "Creparatus."  Hermione looked at him.  "It's a magical creature of sorts.  Crepartus can manipulate people to do whatever they want by touching them.  Most of them are registered at the Ministry, since that could be considered a danger.  There are only something like forty registered in the world.  Crepartus have to touch their victims every twelve hours or their power wears off.  When Mina was away from Ron for more then twelve hours he started to realize you didn't really like her."  Hermione looked bashful then whispered, "Like last summer."  

            Ron felt increasingly daft.  He wanted to crawl into a hole.  "You knew she was part Veela.  You didn't tell me."  He didn't look at Hermione.  He didn't look at anything except the concrete floor.

            "Would it have made any difference?  I just figured it out recently anyway.  I asked Luna for help.  We went through her family records and stuff.  That's how I found out their great, great grandmother was a Veela."

            "Is being a Creparatus hereditary?"  Harry asked.

            "No, it's a gift you're born with.  But it has nothing to do with heredity or genes or anything.  It's like a witch being born in a Muggle family.  It's all coincidence.  Muggles have them too, but they aren't as strong.  They can manipulate the body, but not the mind."  Hermione put her hand on Ron's.  "I'm sorry."  She said.  

            Ron met her eyes.  His heart gave an ache.  His body ached.  He wanted more then anything to go back to his dormitory and just sleep forever.  

            "What are you going to do with her?"  Harry asked, motioning toward Mina.

            "I'll take her to McGonagall.  I'll tell her everything Mina just said."  Hermione and Harry helped Ron to his feet and then Hermione walked to Mina and levitated her.  They walked out the door together.

            When Ron arrived back in Gryffindor Tower his mind was swimming once again.  He'd been duped by Mina.  She never really cared about him.  He almost killed Harry.  Harry, who was now sitting by Ron on his bed, looking very concerned. Harry, the one person who knew Ron better than anyone else.  Even better than Hermione.  

            Ron sighed.  Hermione.  He'd done a terrible thing to her.  All because of Mina.  He was a terrible person, he thought.  Ron's hung his head in his hands.  They were dripping wet.  He didn't realize that it was from the tears that were seeping from his eyes.  He was so in love with Hermione.  So in love with someone he'd hurt beyond repair.  It was painful.  His body ached, his heart ached, but oddly, his soul ached.  His soul ached.  He tried to push it away.  He tried to keep the images of her hurt face from his mind.  They seemed to be permanently imprinted.  They wouldn't go away.  Her pain.  He did that.  He caused her pain.  It tore him apart.

            "Will you be all right?"  Harry asked, quietly.

            Ron didn't say anything.  He didn't really know if he would be all right.  

            "Can I do anything?"  

            Ron looked at Harry.  There was something.  "Could you get some Fortuna Powder?"  His voice shook.

            Harry looked at Ron helplessly.  He shook his head.  "I can't.  Sorry."

            Ron put his head back in his hands.  "Then there's nothing you can do," he mumbled into his hands.

            Ron felt the bed rise, signaling Harry had gotten up.  Ron stayed still.  So still.  Maybe, he thought, if he stayed still his heart would just stop beating.  Stop hurting.  Just stop.  

            Ron heard Harry place something on the nightstand and then the dormitory door closed.  After a moment Ron looked at the nightstand.  There was a green bottle.  He picked it up.  _Old Ogden's Fire Whiskey. _  Ron removed the cap and drank.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

            "You can't lay in bed all bloody day," the female voice on the other side of the bed curtain was hostile.  "I'm telling you, I'll open this curtain.  I don't want to, but I will."  

            "Sod off, Ginny," Ron said groggily. 

            Silence.  He could almost see the look on his sister's face.  She was going to pull the curtain back, and Ron didn't care.  She would see him lying motionless in the bed.  If he hadn't spoken perhaps she would think he was dead.  It didn't matter.  The first words he'd spoken in days had just left his mouth, and he didn't feel any better.

            On cue, Ginny pulled the curtains to the four-poster back.  He heard a loud sigh.  "Honestly.  Harry, how much of this did you give him?"  He heard the empty bottle of fire whisky clang on the side of the bed. Harry must be there as well.  He heard another bottle clang against the first one she'd picked up.  He wasn't sure how many he'd drunk in the past three days.  Just that whenever he needed a drink to keep his mind from clearing up there was one on the nightstand.

"Don't try to help.  It's your fault he's in this state."  Harry had just reached for a bottle on the floor.  Ron couldn't help but smile.  He could see his mother saying that.  Ginny noticed his smirk.  "So you are conscious, then.  Well, I can't decide whether I'm happy about that or not."  She pulled the blankets off the bed, and Ron was glad the night was cool and he'd put pajama bottoms on.  

            "Get up.  If you miss much more study you won't finish this year."  Now her voice sounded like Hermione.  It wasn't until the brown bushy hair came into view he realized it _was_ Hermione.

He tried to sit up, but his head felt as if it would explode.  He hadn't felt this badly since he woke up in the hospital wing in their fifth year.  He groaned loudly.

"Is there anything you can do?"  A timid voice came out of Harry.  Why was he so quiet?  Had the girls told him off for letting Ron self-destruct?

"There's a sobering charm, yes.  But I'm not sure he deserves it.  Maybe we should just _let him suffer._"

The last three words were said in a loud tone, and directly into his ear.  It didn't help.  Ron groaned again.

He heard another loud sigh and then, "Fine.  You stay in bed.  You redo another year at Hogwarts.  Over what?  Over a bloody girl, Ron."  Hermione turned and he heard the door slam.  Harry and Ginny must have left as well because the room was silent.  He reached under his pillow and pulled out another bottle of fire whisky.  

~~*~~

Ron didn't know how long he'd been out this time.  His mind seemed to drift in and out of consciousness.  It was unusual.  Even he could see that.  It was more then the humiliation of Mina.  It was that he'd betrayed everyone he loved.  Everyone.  He cursed Harry daily for letting him live; perhaps that's why Harry kept a steady supply of fire whisky available.  But a life lived in clouded thoughts and aches wasn't a life worth living.  Just what had Harry saved?  Ron put a fist on his forehead and pressed. 

He sat up.  His head felt like it weighed twenty pounds.  The groan that left his mouth was so loud if there were anyone in the room they'd be aware of Ron's presence now.  

His hand grazed a rolled up bit of parchment on his quilt.  Ron looked at it for a moment.  Then opened it and stared at his mother's handwriting.  The words danced around for a few seconds before Ron's eyes adjusted and could finally read.

_Ron,_

I know this sounds like bullocks, but please hear me out.  One time when you were just a small boy you asked me why you were even born.  Clearly we wanted a girl and you had told me Charlie was furious at you for not being a girl.  But Ron, I was never disappointed in you.  I never wanted you to be anything you weren't. 

I never told you this, perhaps I feared you would think I was mad.  Before you were born you came to me in a dream.  I know it sounds silly, Ron, but it happened.  You told me you knew how much I wanted a girl, but that you weren't her.  But you promised me my next baby would be a girl.  You promised me there would be another one.  You had to come when you did because you had a purpose.  You had to help bring peace to the wizarding world.   I understood.  And I never regretted having you.

You can't turn your back on the world because someone tricked you.  Not just someone Ron, Voldemort.

Ron stared at the word.  She's written the name_.  _The name everyone in the wizarding world feared.  And he saw her not as his mother, but as someone who was depending on him.  Someone he loved greatly, and she needed him to grow up.  To stop feeling sorry for himself, and to be Harry's partner.  

After all she'd done for him Ron owed it to her to help Harry.   He looked down at the last line of the parchment.  

No matter what you do, no matter where you life leads you, I will love you.  You have always made me proud.

_Mum_

Ron pulled the blankets back from his bed and slowly placed his feet on the floor.  His body still ached, but now was filled with something else.  What he didn't know, but he was determined to find out.  

~~*~~

            It was the first shower Ron had taken in weeks.  The water felt so refreshing, and it helped the ache go away.  He would get rid of all the whiskey bottles when he got out of the shower.  He would try and catch up on his studies.  Maybe he wasn't so far behind.  Maybe it would all work out.  

            He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist.  It was uncommonly quiet in his dormitory.  He just noticed.  He didn't even know what day it was, but he thought it was a weekend, and surely someone would be in the dormitory. 

            Ron pulled his robes on over his clothes and opened the door to the common room.  It too was very quiet, and empty.  This was unusual for any day.  

            Perhaps it wasn't a weekend at all.  Maybe everyone was in class.  He walked down the stairway to the common room and crossed it.  He had just reached the portrait of the Fat Lady when it burst open, and before him stood Hermione.

            "Ron," she said, looking at him like he was a mirage.  

            "What's happened?"  He knew something was wrong.  Hermione was white as a ghost, her voice short.  

            "An attack.  Outside on the grounds."  

            Ron practically pushed her aside to get out of the common room when she pulled him back.  "No, you can't go out there.  It's not just an attack, Ron.  It's _the_ attack.  The Slytherins have gathered, all of them, around the lake.  When I left Death Eaters were coming out of it like they were fish.  I heard an explosion.  I don't know what happened, everyone started running outside to see what the noise was."  Her eyes were filled with fear.  Ron wanted more then anything to take that fear away. 

            Footsteps announced a group of people entering the corridor outside the common room.  A moment later Ginny, her hand firmly in Harry's, and Neville appeared.  Luna Lovegood was beside them, looking for the first time ever, that she had a purpose.

            "It's bad.  We need to stay inside the castle."  They climbed through the portrait.

            "What happened?"  Hermione was staring intently at Harry. 

 "The lake.  The lake just sort of rose up and a huge wave, or something, I don't know what it was, picked up a group of people standing just in front of it.  It sort of formed a balloon and then popped.  The people inside were gone."

            Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing.  This is what he was waking up to?  "Who?"  Was all he could manage to get out.

            "A few Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw and three Gryffindors.  All third years."  

            "No," Ron interjected, "Who did it."

            Harry looked at Hermione and said, "The Slytherins.  I can't imagine it was all of them, but a good lot.  And that was after the Death Eaters appeared, then disappeared again."

            "What?"  Hermione asked.  "They disappeared?"

            Ginny nodded.  "Don't know where they went, but if they can just appear out of the lake and then disappear I think they're trying to bring the protective wards down around the castle."  

            Ron knew what that meant.  If they could find a way, they would destroy Hogwarts.  

            "Malfoy," Ron started to say.  He couldn't quite get his lips to form the word Mina yet.

            The room went silent at the word.  "Malfoy's gone, Ron."  Hermione said, gently.  He looked at her in disbelief.  "Just after we interrogated Mina.  I took Mina to see McGonagall.  I don't know what happened, just that Mina was sent back to the Slytherin dungeons and she was supposed to be kept under watch.  She and Malfoy were gone the next day."

            Something was boiling up in Ron.  Some sort of strong emotion. Mina had tried to destroy Ron. Tried to use him as a pawn.  And she was gone now?  Ron looked at the group around him.  They all looked worried.  They all looked scared.  But a moment later their fears would be tripled.

            The side of Gryffindor Tower vanished.  Like someone had put a clear enchantment over it, but Ron could feel a cool breeze coming in.  The side was gone.  Just not there anymore.  He stared out across the lawn and he could see the grounds in shambles.  Students were lying on the ground, from the distance he was at Ron couldn't tell if they were alive or not.  

And then, rising up slowly like it were on a dumbwaiter, a cloud appeared.  And before Ron could even imagine what it was there was a deafening crash and smoke was surrounding them.  The walls were tumbling, and Ron lost sight of everyone in the pillows of blackening dust.  

Ron's body ached.  He moaned and realized where he was and what had just happened.  When he looked around at the scenery he noticed dust everywhere.  The building had collapsed.  He couldn't see anything but gray dust.  The tower fell several feet, and large crevasses separated the floor.

  Panic set in.  "Hermione."  There was no answer.  Louder he said, "Hermione."  Still silence.  His chest heaved and he took a deep breath.  Then shouted.  "Hermione!"  _Oh God, please answer me.  Please don't you leave me too. _ He tried to stand up but his ankle gave way.  It was broken.  He tried to clear his mind.  There was a spell he could use to mend it.  

            "Ron."  He heard a hoarse voice say his name.  He turned his head toward it.  

            "Hermione," he said again.

            "Ron, I can't move."  She had fear in her voice.  "I can't move, and I can't find Harry and Ginny."  

            "Don't worry.  I'm coming."  The pain in his ankle seemed to disappear when he heard her voice.  He got up and limped to the place he'd heard her.  He still couldn't see her.  "Where are you?"

            "I don't know."  He could now hear her voice tremble.  He just wanted to hold her, to tell her it'd be okay.  But he wasn't really sure it would be.  He frantically walked toward the source of her voice and again saw nothing.  He started to clear his foggy mind when he saw something move under a large pile of rubble.  He ran to her, flinching at the pain in his ankle.

            "It's okay."  He pulled the rubble off of her leaving her with gray dust from head to foot and cuts and bruises all over.  She looked horrible.  "Can you move?"  Ron asked, his voice cracking.  

            She didn't seem to hear him.  Her face was scrunched up in pain.

            Finally he was able to take her in his arms.  "Don't worry, we'll find them."  Ron looked around the room.  Still he could see nothing.  He only hoped his sister was with Harry and she was safe as well.  

            He held Hermione.  He wasn't sure for how long.  But it made him feel alive.  It made him feel, for the first time in many months, that he wasn't going mad.  Then it hit again.  The guilt.  What he'd done to her.  His first reaction was to push her away.  To tell her she didn't deserve him.  Instead he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

            This time she heard him.  Her face turned and she looked at him.  "For what?"  She asked gently.

            "For what I put you through.  For the pain I caused you.  I'm sorry."  He chest gave an ache.  

            Hermione looked sheepish.  Then replied, "I know you are.  And you can make it up to me by not destroying yourself.  What Mina did was horrible, Ron.  But if you let her make you miserable then she wins.  They all win.  And you lose."  

            Ron didn't reply.  She was right.  He hated that she was always right.  He just held her not talking.  

            Time passed.  The clouds had cleared and the sounds outside the castle increased to screams.  Ron knew they had to do more then just sit and be rescued.  He looked at Hermione, who had look of terror at the scene before them hadn't changed in several minutes.

            "My mum always knew how to get to my dad when he was in trouble."  It seemed an odd thing to say at the moment.  

            "What?"  Hermione asked.

            "Whenever my dad needed her, no matter where she was she found him.  It was the strangest thing I ever remember seeing.  Mum just saying, Dad's in trouble, I'll be back, and then disappearing.  Anyway, I wish they were here now."  However random that thought was, Hermione had a reply.

            "I read about that.  It's a sort of shared bond.  That's why your parents are always able to find each other even when one doesn't know where the other is.  It's called _Adhearo Unanimis."_  Another moment passed and she said, "Maybe you can find Harry that way." 

            "But Harry and I don't have that?"

            "How do you know?  You two are closer then anyone I've ever known.  Most friendships wouldn't have lasted through all you two have been through.  I think you do have that bond with Harry.  You have to try it, Ron.  Try to find Harry.  Just think about him.  Clear your mind of everything except Harry."

            "I'm not leaving you here like this," Ron said defiantly.

            Hermione sighed then said,  "When we were helping Harry find the Sorcerers Stone you would have killed us if we stayed back to help you instead of going on."

            "That was different."

            "How?  You were just barely twelve.  You did an incredibly brave thing for a twelve-year-old.  The only difference is you did that out of bravery, I'm stuck here because I can't move my bleeding leg."  She sounded frustrated.  "If you don't go, Ron, I'll never forgive you."  She smiled at him.  "Harry needs you.  You can't let him down."

            Ron knew she was right.  He stood up and looked down at her for a brief moment then closed his eyes trying to pictures Harry's rumpled hair and glasses.  He almost had his mind cleared.

            "Ron," Hermione's voice cracked.  He opened his eyes and looked at her.  She had tears running down her cheek.   "I love you."  

            In one swift movement he was back on the floor kissing her.  He tasted the salt from her tears and wished more then anything he could take them away.  He looked into her brown eyes once more. 

            "Go," she said resigned.  "You can't waste anymore time."

            Ron stood up again.  His heart was aching.  He closed his eyes again and tried to picture Harry.  It was the hardest thing.  All he wanted to do was picture Hermione.  The way they were at the Burrow over the summer.  But he forced his mind to put those memories away and he saw an eleven-year-old boy who'd never eaten a chocolate frog.  He pictured them at their first game of Wizard's chess, when Harry was so excited to see the pieces come to life he lost miserably.  He remembered him coming back through the Chamber of Secrets and had never been happier to see him before.  He remembered how scared he was when he'd heard Harry had disappeared from the Tri Wizard Third Task.  And soon Ron's feet were not touching the ground.  He didn't dare open his eyes.  He kept remembering the Quidditch they played at the Burrow.  He remembered the fun they'd had in the Ford Anglia when they were twelve.  Ron started to laugh out loud.  He realized he really did care greatly for Harry and there was no other place he belonged now except with his best friend, helping him.  

            It caught Ron by surprise when his feet hit the ground.  He abruptly opened his eyes and was standing just outside a dungeon.  He looked around at the walls.  He felt like he recognized this place.  He felt daft a moment later when he realized he did.  He was still in Hogwarts.  In the dungeons. 

Ron knew he must be inside, and he had to find a way in.  He tried to think, all the while wishing he had Harry's Invisibility Cloak with him.  If anyone saw him he'd surely be dead.  

            Quietly, and quite scared, he entered the dungeon.  Not sure what he was in for.  

            It was silent.  He'd never been in this part of the castle.  When he and Harry were in the Slytherin dungeons in their second year they hadn't left the Common Room.  Ron had a feeling now he was deep in the castle.  

            He passed a room that had chains and strange metal objects in it.  Trying not to think what the spot of red on the floor was he kept walking past it.  

            And then he heard it.  Faint and distant, but ringing in the quiet air.  Screams.  

            Ron's feet sped up and before he knew it the screams were getting louder.  Then they stopped.  Ron's heart skipped a beat.  Surely that didn't mean…Harry?

A/N  One more chapter to go!  Wahoo!  I'll have it up as soon as I can.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

            Ron's feet carried him down the corridor of the dungeon.  It was silent again.  He told himself not to worry.  This was Harry.  He'd gotten out of many situations.  But a voice in the back of his mind kept whispering his luck had to run out sometime.  Ron's heart pounded in his chest as he saw a door at the end of the corridor.  The only door in the damp hallway that was closed.  This had to be it.  

Ron suddenly felt more frightened then he ever had before.  He didn't want to think about what he'd see when he opened the door.  He didn't want to think about Harry's lifeless body laying on the concrete floor.  He squeezed his eyes shut and turned the knob.  To Ron's amazement it wasn't locked.  He opened his eyes and entered the room

The room was enormous.  Ron couldn't imagine what it could have been used for.  The Burrow could have fit in it.  He saw a semicircle formed around something.  Something that was laying on the ground.  And then he saw Harry.  He wasn't hurt.  He wasn't even bound.  He was just standing staring at the object on the ground as well.  And all the masked people in the semi circle were staring at Harry.

It appeared Ron had entered unnoticed.  As quietly as he could he walked around the room, trying to get closer to the circle to see what was in it without being seen. It didn't work.  Harry's green eyes looked up for a moment and caught Ron's.  Then back down to the object on the floor.

"You will tell us, Potter."  A voice snarled.  Ron didn't recognize it.

In a whisper Harry replied, "I don't know.  I've already told you."  He didn't take his eyes off the floor.

"He is not lying," came a voice that Ron did recognize.  Chills ran down his back.  It was Lord Voldemort.  His thin tall form had entered the room from a door on the other side.  "He knows nothing of the attack.  Nor who organized it."  

Attack?  What was going on?  Ron strained his ears farther.  

"However, you worked hard to get Potter here.  You took the wards down on the school.  You destroyed half the students.  But you didn't bother to lock the door.  Did they, Weasley?"

Voldemort turned and looked Ron directly in the eye.  He heard footsteps behind him and a half dozen hands grabbed him and pulled him across the room next to Harry.  Once a binding charm was placed on him Ron was able to see what was in the center of the circle.  

"Ginny," he gasped.  Her body was lifeless and she had blood coming from her head.  Ron fought to hold in tears, but failed. 

"Weasley?  Well, hello."  Lucius Malfoy stepped forward.  "It seems we will rid the world of the Weasley's after all.  Your lot are too stupid to leave well enough alone.  You think if you care for something it's enough to save it, do you?"

Ron didn't answer.  He looked at Harry.  They were doomed.  And all Ron could think was that he never told Hermione he loved her.  He was going to die and she would never know just how he felt.  God he wanted her to be safe. 

"So, Potter," the old unfamiliar voice said.  "You say you don't know who attacked the headquarters of the Dark Lord.  Yet you are directly involved with the Order of the Phoenix.  The Dark Lord says you aren't lying, and I have to believe him.  But I think you know more then you let on."

Ron's mind swam again.  An attack on the Death Eaters?  No, the Order wouldn't be that stupid.  Would they?  Ron felt so out of the loop.  So out of reality he wasn't sure what people were capable of anymore.  

"I, I don't know," Harry said again.  His voice cracked.  He looked at Ron pleadingly.  At least if they were going to die they were going to do it together.  Maybe this way Hermione would have a chance to be with a person who wasn't  a daft fool, Ron thought.  

The semi circle dissipated and Voldemort strode toward Harry.  This was it, Ron knew.  Voldemort was going to kill Harry.  But to his surprise Voldemort leaned down toward Ginny. A twisted smile formed on his lips.  "As soon as this one dies I will have all my powers back."  Voldemort chuckled at the confused look on Ron's face.

"When I possessed your dear sister all those years ago I left some part of me in her.  Like I did with Potter."  

Ron looked at Harry.  Did Harry know Voldemort was aware of the abilities he'd given Harry?  

"However, unlike with Potter, I didn't get those abilities back when I received my body.  Once they leave her body however they will enter into mine again."  Voldemort bent down closer to Ginny and ran a finger down her cheek.  "Pity.  She is quite beautiful.  Much like her aunt."  

It was a good thing Ron was bound.  He wanted to kill Voldemort.  "Leave my sister alone."  He snarled.  

Voldemort stood and rounded on Ron.  Oh, God, he thought.  This is it.  He wondered if it hurt to have the Killing Curse put on him.  He would soon find out.  But Voldemort didn't raise his wand.  He didn't speak.  He just stood, looking into Ron's eyes.  A challenge.  

A creaking door shattered the silence. And to his horror Ron saw Hermione enter.  Flanked by two Slytherin seventh-years.  

"We found this one, my Lord."  The boy on the left said.  Ron recognized him as Theodore Nott.  The one on the other side of Hermione was Millicent Bullstrode.  She had a nasty snarl on her face.

Voldemort put a binding charm on Harry then walked toward the threesome.  "Ah, a Mudblood," he said with pure delight.  

That was it.  Ron wasn't going to let them hurt Hermione.  He thrashed, trying to get out of his bonds when a voice called, "_Crucio_," and Ron's whole body was overcome in pain.  Incredible pain.  He couldn't see.  He couldn't hear.  And it seemed to go on for ages.  His mouth was open, but Ron wasn't sure any noise was leaving it. 

When the curse was taken off finally and he opened his eyes he realized he was on the floor.  And looking directly into the blank face of Ginny.  She was still alive, or at least she was moments ago.  Could she see him?  He kept his eyes on her.  He couldn't move his body if he wanted to anyway.  

He willed his mind to tell her mind, _hang in there Ginny.  We'll all die together.  Hang on._  And he was met with a warmth in his soul.  Had she heard him?  

_Don't move._  A voice?  Ron was hearing voices.  Had the Cruciatus Curse made him go mad?  _I'll unbind Harry and Hermione.  But don't move._  

Who was that?  What was that voice?  It sounded familiar.  If he were hearing voices would they sound like himself?  If the voice was coming from his head then he was going to do these things.  But how could he unbind Harry when he couldn't move?  Oh bloody hell.  He was going mad.  

Ron picked his head up only slightly from the floor and was able to see Hermione through a gap in the group around her.  She was terrified.  He could see her scared face.  Her eyes had pleading in them.  And to his sheer horror, a Death Eater moved in and kissed her.  

It seemed to bring a terror to Ron he'd never felt before.  They were going to take her with force.  He wished he could move his body.  He wished more then anything he could help.  And then he heard a strong voice say, _"Relashio_."  And footsteps.  

Ron ebbed his foot to the side and felt nobody there.  Harry was free.  And he was sending curses Ron had never seen across the room.  Dodging curses himself.  And for the first time, really, Ron appreciated what a powerful wizard Harry Potter was.  Then the voice that was inside Ron's head earlier sounded again.  And it too was shouting curses.  But Ron was laying on the ground, still unable to move his body.  He couldn't be up there fighting with Harry too.  

His eyes caught sight of Hermione again and in mere seconds she was free as well.  Spells were flying across the room.  Harry and Hermione were outnumbered at least three to one though.  There was no way they'd make it.  

A strength Ron didn't know he even had came over him.  He felt like arms were pulling him off the ground.  _Can you stand?_  The voice asked.  But he felt a breath in his ear this time.  This voice wasn't coming from his head.  It was coming from a person.

Ron nodded.  The arms that supported him let go and Ron wobbled on the spot.  But after a second he was standing.  There was only one curse Ron could come up with.  _"Stupefy,"_ he shouted and pointed his wand at the witch who was advancing on Harry.

_"Stupefy,"_ he said again, running from a green trail of sparks that were aimed at him.  This time his curse hit the wizard who had kissed Hermione.  He felt a sense of satisfaction in that. 

He only had a second to marvel at the scene.  And the voice, whoever it was, was making the most progress.  Since the voice couldn't be seen it wasn't getting cursed.  And in one blow it took out three Death Eaters.  

Ron finally reached Hermione.  She had a fierce look on her face.  She was going to take out this lot, or die trying.  But there wasn't anyone throwing curses around anymore.  And Ron's attention went to Harry.  

Bellatrix Lestrange was slinking toward him.  A nasty smirk on her face.  And her eyes and Harry's eyes were locked.  "You killed Sirius," Harry said. 

The powerful wizard Ron had seen earlier was gone.  And now he saw the fifteen year old boy who'd lost the closest thing he'd had to parent.  Don't lose your cool, Ron thought.  

"I'll kill you too," she said.  

"Bellatrix, that's my privilege."  Voldemort said.  Ron hadn't noticed him standing in a shadow behind a pile of rubble.  Why hadn't he killed Harry already?  Why was he just standing there watching all of them?

"_Mortificus_," the strong voice called from nowhere.  Red sparks flew across the room and Bellatrix collapsed. 

"_Avada Kadavra,"_ Voldemort shouted in the direction the sparks had come.  It was uncertain if it had hit anyone.

A strong arm pulled Ron and Hermione on the ground. Around them formed a small dome of debris.   Ron looked at Hermione and noticed the person who dragged them down was Harry.  

Harry leaned against the pile of debris.  He was breathing hard.  But he had a purpose.  Ron could see it in his eye.  

"How did you get here?"  Ron asked Harry.

"When the wall collapsed I grabbed Ginny and we fell.  I'm sure it was planned that way.  There was a sort of vortex we fell into and that brought us here."  He took a deep breath.  "That's not important.  I have a plan.  There's no way around it.  If I die, Voldemort will die too.  It's a bond he formed in us the first time he tried to kill me.  It was sealed when he used my blood to get his body back.  I have part of him in me.  _One cannot survive without the other._  I have to let him kill me."

            Ron shook his head violently.  "No.  There has to be another way.  Harry, there has to be.  What about me?"

            "It's in the Prophesy.  It's me.  It has to be."  And Harry pointed his wand at the cove and a hole appeared at the top.  He exited the dome.  

He was face to face with Voldemort. 

            Hermione gave a sob and crawled out behind him.  Ron followed.  Though he wasn't sure he wanted to see this.  Of all they'd been through.  Ron realized, now that it was too late, Harry was one of the most important people in his life.  He felt a pain in his heart and a sting in his eyes.  Harry was going to die for the better of the Wizarding world.  And Ron hadn't been as good a friend as he could have been.

Before he could think anything else, Voldemort's wand was in the air, a smile of satisfaction lit his lips and he said, _"Avada Kadavra"_.       

            As the words were leaving his mouth Ron tried to run to Harry, to push him out of the way.  To take his place instead.  But the green light from the wand shot to Harry, and it hit him.  

            Harry was unmoving and his eyes grew wide.  The green light engulfed him.  But then it turned blue and formed a bubble around him.  It was obvious nobody knew what was going on.  And before Voldemort could run, before he could even move, the blue bubble floated from Harry to him.  

It was almost instantaneous.  Voldemort let out a scream.  His eyes grew and then the old body began to decay slowly.  In a instant the rotting corpse of Voldemort melted.    There was a flesh colored puddle on the ground.  The Death Eaters bodies, all scattered on the floor, vanished to dust.  

The blue bubble turned into a cloud and floated to the ceiling where it formed a portrait.  A portrait of a woman with long red hair and vibrant green eyes, and a bespectacled man with untidy black hair.  The portrait hung for a moment, then vanished. 

The room was silent.  Nobody breathed.  Then there was a song.  A beautiful song.  A Phoenix song.

Fawkes appeared, hobbled to Ginny and cried on her head.  And then a familiar voice said,  "You've done it Harry."

            Harry spun around looking for the source of the voice.  "Dumbledore.  Where are you?"  

            "You can not see me, Harry.  For I am in a place that can't be seen by human eyes.  But I can see you."  The voice sounded distant but very calm.  "Do you know what just happened?"  Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head.  "When Voldemort tried to kill you just now every person in this room who was on your side wanted desperately to save you.  Everyone in this room now would have gladly given their life for you.  The Unforgivable Curses can only be effective if they have a sort of emotion behind them.  They have to be said with hate, and fury and fear.  Voldemort had each of those emotions in abundance.  And when the negative energy from the curse hit the positive energy from this room of people who love you it changed.  How did you feel when the blue bubble surrounded you?" 

            Harry looked as if he'd forgotten how to talk.  His voice cracked, "I felt an overwhelming sense of comfort.  That it would all be okay.  It was like the bubble was an embrace."

            Dumbledore's voice chuckled.  "Indeed.  The love that your friends feel for you filled that bubble, and when it went back to Voldemort it destroyed him.  He is gone, Harry.  He's gone for good."

            It was almost too much to take.  Harry broke down into sobs.  Ron and Hermione surrounded him and put their arms around him.

            "Remember, Harry.  You have only gotten rid of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  You haven't gotten rid of all the evil in the Wizarding world." At these words Ron got a picture in his mind.  A picture of a blonde boy with a pointed nose and violet eyes.  Fawkes flew away.  The Phoenix song faded, and Ron was sure Dumbledore had gone.  

            They were silent.  What could you say after something like this?  Then Ron noticed an arm sticking out of thin air.  An arm with nothing around it.  He walked to the arm and leaned down.  

            He realized now.  The voice he'd heard earlier was coming from an Invisibilty Cloak.  And Ron reached out past the arm and pulled the cloak off.  And before him, lifeless and pale, was Neville.

            Ron looked back at Harry and Hermione.  Both had tears in their eyes.  And his tears joined theirs.

            "Ugh," a moan from across the room broke the silence.  

            "Ginny," Harry sighed.  He was at her side so quickly Ron wondered if he Apparated there.  

            Harry took Ginny in his arms and kissed her.  It surprised Ron; they'd never come out and said they were together.  But it wasn't hard to figure out.  And it felt right.  Ron felt the only person in this world good enough for his sister was Harry Potter.

            Ron looked at Hermione.  Tears still in her eyes and a pained look on her face.  And he walked slowly to her.  In one movement she was in his arms.  Her mouth was on his.   And he knew he'd been given a second chance.  He wouldn't blow this one.  "Oh God.  I love you, Hermione."  

            Her sobs increased and she threw her arms around his neck. 

            They had to find their way out of the dungeons.  It felt like they'd walked for hours.  The castle surely couldn't be this big.  

            Neville's body floated in front of them.  His grandmother would be heartbroken.  And it was the least Harry could do, to bring his body back and tell her that if it weren't for Neville they would all be dead. 

  A light shone from one of the thick walls and they spotted an opening.  Ginny, being the smallest of the four of them, climbed through the opening and shifted the rocks a bit with a spell to widen it.  This allowed the rest to get through, and they all helped pull Neville out.

The sight that met them made each of them gasp in horror.  Hogwarts was gone.  Only stone stood.  It looked like a ruin Ron remembered seeing when they were in Egypt.  

Bodies of students littered the ground.  Some of them moaning in pain and moving slightly, but most motionless.  

"Ron.  Ginny."  A figure moved toward them, arms open and stumbling from running.  

"Mum," Ginny said.  And ran toward her.  

Molly threw her arms around all four of them.  "You're all safe.  Oh we were so worried.  There's a party in there now searching for you."  She pushed them back and looked at them closely.  Then saw Neville's body and went pale.

"He saved us.  He's the hero."  Harry gently set the body on the ground and looked at it.  Never again would Ron remember all the things Neville was bad at.  From now on Neville Longbottom would go down in Wizarding history as a hero.  Ron couldn't help but snicker at the pain this would bring Snape.

St. Mungos had set a tent up outside the grounds and it was heart wrenching to see all the bodies that were brought in, only to be told they were lifeless and taken back out.  

Ron's fingers wrapped around a steaming mug of tea.  "He said someone attacked the Death Eaters."  Ron still couldn't say the name.  

Molly put a soothing hand on her son's head.  "It was the Ministry.  They got some classified information about the whereabouts of Voldemort.  They sent all their Aurors in, and all their Aurors died."  She took her hand from Ron and placed it in her lap.  "The Wizarding community is in an uproar.  Said the Ministry shouldn't have acted so hastily.  The Order knew ages ago where the Death Eaters headquarters were, but we knew better then to go charging in there.  Anyway, Fudge has been overthrown.  I reckon we'll have to form a new government."  She sighed. 

Ron took in the information, but wasn't really listening.  His eye caught something sitting in the middle of the destroyed grounds that used to be Hogwarts.  He stood up slowly and walked toward it, vaguely aware Hermione was behind him.  He reached it and stopped. 

It was a tall mirror, reaching almost to the ceiling.  He'd seen it before when he was eleven.  It was the Mirror of Erised.  Gingerly, he stood in front of it, well aware of the danger of the mirror. 

            Ron saw himself as an older man.  He looked almost identical to his father only taller and a bit thinner.  Next to him was a beautiful middle aged woman with brown hair specked with gray.  It was Hermione.  And next to them were three children, two girls and a boy, all with violently red hair and round brown eyes.  Ron smiled.

            Hermione hadn't moved from the spot she was standing, just feet away.   But she spoke softly.  "What do you see?"

            "The future," he said.  He walked away from the mirror and put his arm around Hermione.   

The End 

A/N  Before I get Howlers from people…I want to say I'm seriously considering a sequel.  I have a bit of an idea for one and if I can get it to form into a large enough story, there will be a sequel.  

Thank you so much for your reviews and your comments.  They really make it all worth while.  I'm so glad people enjoyed this.  I enjoyed writing it.  


End file.
